One night before Oceanic 815
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Um aeroporto em Sidney e uma noite inesquecível. 48 dias, após um traumático acidente de avião, Jack e Ana-Lucia se reencontram em uma ilha.Mas será que as coisas poderiam ser como antes depois de tantos acontecimentos sombrios?JANA,SANA,JATE,SKATE.
1. Uma noite antes do 815

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Smut/Romance.

Censura: M.

Shipper: Jana/ Sana/ Jate/ Skate

Sinopse: Um aeroporto em Sidney e uma noite inesquecível. 48 dias, após um traumático acidente de avião, Jack e Ana-Lucia se reencontram em uma ilha. Mas as coisas mudaram, outras pessoas estão envolvidas, as coisas ainda seriam possíveis como idealizadas muitas noites atrás?

**Esta fanfiction é dedicada à minha amiga doublell20 que sempre contribui com minhas criações me dando grandes idéias para histórias maravilhosas e inclusive me deu a idéia de escrever esta, minha primeira fic Jana. Amiga, esta fic é pra você!!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma noite antes do Oceanic 815**

A claridade invadia o ambiente através do excesso de janelas de vidro que formavam um semicírculo ao longo de toda a extensão do bar. Jack Shephard não gostava de toda essa luz interferindo em seus pensamentos, porque naquela tarde sentia-se sombrio. Desejava a escuridão.

Estava há apenas um dia e meio em Sidney, Austrália e já vira e ouvira o suficiente para querer ardentemente seu regresso à LA. Não que tivesse alguma coisa contra o país, pelo contrário, era um lugar muito bonito e agradável que merecia ser visitado com calma, na companhia de alguém interessante, no entanto, o motivo que o levara à Sidney não era dos melhores.

Há cerca de uma semana, seu pai, o ex-renomado cirurgião Christian Shephard havia deixado Los Angeles, aparentemente sozinho, para se aventurar pela Austrália sem nenhum motivo iminente. Sua mãe, Margot, exigira que Jack fosse buscá-lo, pois segundo ela, ele era o motivo pelo qual Christian deixara LA.

Jack não estava muito certo de ter sido ele o motivo, não gostava de pensar que o pai era um covarde. Sua relação com ele tinha desmoronado depois que o alcoolismo de Christian começou a interferir em seu trabalho como cirurgião. Uma mulher grávida morreu por causa da irresponsabilidade do pai, e Jack não podia permitir que isso acontecesse de novo. Achou que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa quando entregou o pai às autoridades, porém agora, ali, sentado naquele bar, irritantemente iluminado e cheio de gente, ele se perguntava se confrontar o pai daquele jeito tinha sido a coisa certa.

Em sua consciência, ele sabia que sim, mas em seu coração a dúvida o assombrava. Não esperava encontrar o pai morto em Sidney, tinha esperanças de conversar com ele e resolver tudo, mas agora estava acabado. O Dr. Christian Shephard jazia em um caixão, que estava sendo guardado naquele momento pela companhia aérea que o levaria de volta à LA para o enterro.

Jack estava cumprindo a promessa que fizera à mãe, estava levando o pai de volta para os Estados Unidos, mas dentro de um mausoléu.

Ele estava cabisbaixo, sentado diante do balcão do bar com uma dose de vodka que já havia amargado devido ao tempo em que estava bebendo do mesmo copo, enquanto aguardava a chamada para o vôo 712 com destino à Los Angeles, quando viu uma morena estonteante adentrar o bar.

Embora tivesse olhado para ela apenas de soslaio, Jack não pôde deixar de notar a beleza e o jeito seguro dela. Aparentava ser muito jovem, cerca de vinte e poucos anos, com a vivacidade própria de pessoas dessa idade. Vivacidade essa que ele não se lembrava de sentir há muito tempo, do alto de seus quarenta anos. Sim, ainda era jovem, mas sentia-se um velho de espírito com todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando ultimamente, como os desentendimentos freqüentes com o pai e o divórcio recente.

A morena sentou-se em um banquinho, não muito afastada dele e exibindo um timbre de voz rouco e melódico, ela pediu ao bartender:

- Tequila e tônica com um pouco de limão.

Apesar da distração que a mulher ao lado representava, Jack continuou de cabeça baixa, mexendo em sua vodka amarga com um palito de misturar bebida. Estava tão absorto naquela atividade, que surpreendeu-se quando a morena se dirigiu a ele:

- Por que estava gritando?

Ele olhou para ela, mas sua mente cansada, de uma noite inteira sem dormir tendo que providenciar os preparativos para o transporte do corpo do pai não foi capaz de formular resposta. Ela insistiu, apesar do aparente descaso dele com a pergunta dela, acrescentando com um sorriso amistoso:

- Com a garota do check-in, você estava gritando com ela.

- Desculpe...eu te conheço?- ele retrucou, não zangado, mas curioso com o início daquele interrogatório.

- Estou no seu vôo para LA.- ela respondeu com segurança, como se aquilo explicasse tudo e justificasse o teor de sua pergunta. Somando-se à resposta, ela chupou os dedos sujos de limão, um por um, parecendo muito à vontade. – Então seu pai morreu, uh?- ela tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Pensei que não tinha ouvido porque eu estava gritando.- Jack respondeu.

- Estava sendo educada.

Ele finalmente sorriu, parecendo mais à vontade. A moça era impertinente, atrevida, mas ele sabia apreciar o tipo.

- È, meu pai morreu.- respondeu com resignação por fim.

- Como?- ela perguntou visivelmente apenas para dar continuidade à conversa.

- Ataque do coração.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom, sem lágrimas, sem tristeza, nem pesar, embora fosse exatamente isso o que estava sentindo.

Ela beliscou um salgadinho de batata em um pratinho no balcão e olhou para o copo de vodka dele, que ainda possuía dois ou três dedos de bebida que parecia não acabar nunca, enquanto a tequila e tônica dela estava no fim.

- Você não bebe, né?

- Não, não muito.- ele respondeu.

O rosto dela assumiu uma expressão sedutora e ela indagou:

- Sem aliança por que é solteiro ou por que não gosta de usar?

- Está perguntando se eu sou casado?- ele indagou, surpreso com a pergunta, mas tão interessado quanto ela naquela conversa.

- È casado?- ela repetiu a pergunta, de maneira mais objetiva dessa vez e Jack notou que os olhos dela eram tão negros que era quase impossível ver-lhes o fundo. Isso dava a ela uma aura misteriosa.

Ele sorriu, obviamente flertando com ela e respondeu:

- Não, não mais. – em seguida, ele pediu outro drink para ela ao bartender. – Outra tequila e tônica por favor.

Ela chupou os dedos de novo, como se o estivesse provocando e foi sentar-se mais próximo dele.

- Não achei que estivesse prestando atenção.- disse a ele.

- Então, qual é o seu nome?- oh, sim, ele estava muito interessado em saber o nome dela.

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu e apertou a mão dele com camaradagem, de igual para igual, não como outras mulheres teriam feito, puxando-o para pegajosos beijinhos cheios de futilidade em seu rosto.

- Então me conta, Ana-Lucia, por que está tomando tequilas com tônica antes do meio-dia?- ele olhou para o próprio relógio de pulso.

- Odeio voar!- ela confessou. – E me puseram lá atrás no avião. Onde as rodas encostam no chão bem debaixo dos seus pés.

Jack agora era só sorrisos.

- E você, onde está sentado?

- 23 B!- Jack respondeu.

- 42 F! Quer trocar?- ela gracejou.

Ele deu um sorriso inspirador e fez menção de dizer algo importante, mas ela se virou para atender o celular que tocava no bolso de seu casaco de couro marrom.

- Oi, È, estou em Sidney. Espere.- ela pediu à pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha e voltou-se novamente para Jack. – Desculpe...

- Jack!

- Jack. Tenho que atender. Tomaremos o próximo drink no avião, ok?

- 42 F!- ele repetiu.

- 42 F! Certo.- ela concordou.

Ana-Lucia levantou-se do banco e postou-se em direção à saída do bar, porém, antes de ir ela disse a ele:

- Jack, o pior já passou.

Ela sorria de forma meiga e Jack lhe retribuiu o sorriso, acompanhando a saída dela do bar até que chegou até a porta, falando ao celular:

- Me puseram lá atrás no avião!

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Jack ficaram concentrados alguns segundos na forma curvilínea dela e no traseiro modelado pela calça apertada. Foi quando ela se afastou que percebeu que durante seu breve diálogo com Ana-Lucia, foi capaz de esquecer toda a tristeza que sentia e tudo o que lhe preocupava. Sim, decididamente tomaria outro drink com ela no avião.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não, isso absolutamente não estava nos seus planos. Ana-Lucia não queria ficar mais uma noite sequer em Sidney. Já estava cansada depois de passar quase duas semanas andando de carro de um lado para outro da cidade com um lunático que só conseguia beber os dias e as noites, enquanto ela ficava a maior parte do tempo trancada em um quarto de hotel chique esperando a próxima ordem.

"Vamos ser patéticos juntos", fora a última estúpida proposta que o homem tinha lhe feito e ela fora sensata o bastante para dizer não. Quisera ter sido sensata assim no aeroporto de LA onde o conhecera e ele a convidara para ir à Austrália com ele como sua guarda-costas. A principio lhe parecera loucura, mas logo em seguida pensou, por que não? "Minha vida está uma droga mesmo! O homem que eu amava me deixou, perdi meu bebê, matei um cara, minha mãe descobriu, deixei a polícia e fui trabalhar como revistadora de passageiros no aeroporto." Nisso, Tom tinha razão, ambos eram mesmo patéticos, mas ela não precisava ser patética pelo resto da vida.

Por isso, resolveu deixar Tom para trás, pedir perdão à sua mãe, ainda que pelo telefone e retornar à Los Angeles, onde com a ajuda dela começaria do zero. Mas o destino parecia querer dificultar-lhe as coisas quando depois de uma longa espera de duas horas no aeroporto pelo vôo 712, o sistema de embarque comunicara, através dos alto-falantes que o vôo 712 tinha sido cancelado por problemas técnicos no avião e que todos os passageiros desse vôo deveriam retornar na manhã seguinte para embarcar no vôo 815 da mesma empresa, a Oceanic Airlines.

Ana-Lucia estava bufando de ódio. No banheiro feminino, ela checou sua carteira e viu que não tinha muito dinheiro para pagar um hotel onde passaria mais uma noite em Sidney. Nesse momento, arrependeu-se de não ter aceitado por orgulho a generosa gratificação que Tom lhe oferecera quando ela o informou que voltaria à LA, porém, mesmo assim não recorreria ao homem. Daria seu jeito, nem que tivesse de passar a noite dormindo em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis do aeroporto.

Resolveu usar o restante do crédito que ainda possuía em seu cartão, talvez sua mãe pudesse lhe mandar algum dinheiro pela manhã e ela sacaria pelo caixa eletrônico. Agora usaria o cartão de crédito e o dinheiro que tinha na carteira para encontrar um hotel modesto onde pudesse jantar e dormir.

Pensando nisso, ela dirigiu-se à saída do aeroporto para tomar um táxi. As nuvens estavam carregadas de chuva no céu e um vento frio cortante fez o corpo dela se arrepiar. Os chuviscos começaram e Ana-Lucia correu pela calçada com sua bolsa pesada nos ombros, gritando:

- Táxi!

Mas aparentemente, todos os passageiros do vôo 712 desejavam um táxi também, para irem embora antes que a tempestade desabasse. Ela esbarrou mais de uma vez em um sujeito muito gordo que reclamava que por causa da Oceanic perderia o aniversário de sua mãe.

Ana tentou pegar um táxi que estava parado diante das portas de vidro, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu uma moça jovem e loira, com uma barriga enorme de gravidez fazendo sinal ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Oh, desculpe, você viu o táxi primeiro né?- a garota indagou, com uma mão sobre a barriga e a outra arrastando uma pesada mala de rodinhas.

- Não, pode ir! Eu pego outro!- Ana assegurou, abrindo a porta do táxi pra ela.

- Obrigada, mas nós podíamos dividir o táxi, assim você não pega essa chuva.- a moça ofereceu.

- Ah, não, obrigada.- Ana-Lucia recusou, educadamente e a garota partiu no táxi.

Respingos pesados de chuva começaram a cair e Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho se preparando para gritar táxi novamente quando sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro direito. Voltou-se para ver quem era e seus lábios abriram-se em um lindo sorriso.

- Oi de novo, 23 B!

- Olá, 42 F!- Jack respondeu, correspondendo ao sorriso dela. – O vôo foi cancelado, mas você sabia que vão manter os números das poltronas para o próximo vôo amanhã?

- È, infelizmente.- ela respondeu com pesar. – Parece que não vou escapar de viajar sob as rodas do avião.

- A chuva está aumentando.- ele disse. – Precisamos de um táxi.

- È o que parece.- Ana respondeu, se perguntando porque ele usara o verbo no plural.

Jack então colocou um braço ao redor dela de forma protetora e assoviou, parando um táxi de imediato. Geralmente, Ana-Lucia não gostava dessas demonstrações de superioridade masculina, mas dessa vez não se importou que um homem fizesse algo por ela. Do jeito que o aeroporto estava uma confusão era capaz dela conseguir um táxi só depois da meia noite.

A chuva aumentou o suficiente para começar a ensopá-los. Jack abriu a porta do táxi pra ela, de forma cavalheiresca e esperou que ela entrasse. Uma vez que ela estava acomodada lá dentro, Jack disse a ela:

- Não se esqueça de nosso drink amanhã!

Ele fez menção de fechar a porta do táxi e o coração dela bateu forte.

- Hey!- ela o chamou, antes que ele fechasse a porta do carro. – Por que esperar até amanhã pelo drink?

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sei ao certo pra onde ir esta noite... – ela confessou. – Por que não vem comigo?

Pronto, o convite estava feito e Jack estava mais do que inclinado a aceitar. Por que não desfrutar daquela doce companhia se tinha que ficar mais uma noite em Sidney remoendo a culpa que sentia pela morte de seu pai?

Jack colocou sua bagagem no porta-malas do táxi e entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco de trás, ao lado dela. Havia bastante espaço para que cada um se recostasse a uma janela, mas o frio e a estranha atração que se apoderara de ambos fez com que eles ficassem muito próximos um do outro, as coxas se tocando.

- Pra onde vamos?- ela indagou, de repente.

- Gostaria de ir a um hotel?- ele perguntou e o taxista deu uma olhada maliciosa para o banco de trás. Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e Jack percebeu sua gafe. – Eu digo, para deixar suas coisas, trocar de roupa...vai precisar de um lugar para passar a noite.

- Sim, eu quero ir a um hotel.- ela respondeu e o restante das palavras foram sussurrados, para que só Jack pudesse ouvir: - O mesmo hotel que você for.

- Para o Hilton.- Jack disse de imediato ao motorista, tentando controlar as sensações que se apoderaram dele quando ela disse que queria ir para o mesmo hotel que ele. "Mesmo hotel, mas não mesmo quarto".- Jack pensou por fim, mas estava esperançoso de conseguir mais que um drink aquela noite com ela.

O táxi seguiu o itinerário pedido por Jack. O hotel Hilton em Sidney não era muito longe do aeroporto, mas naquele final de tarde, Jack achou a distância entre ambos muito mais longa que a habitual. A verdade é que estava nervoso, aceitara a proposta de dividirem o mesmo táxi, o mesmo hotel e agora surgia a possibilidade de dividirem a mesma cama. Ora, ele estava em Sidney para levar seu pai de volta para LA, morenas sensuais não faziam parte da missão, mas ele não podia resistir.

Ela voltou-se para ele, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nada disse, apenas o fitou com aqueles enormes olhos negros que tanto o impressionaram. Jack reparou no colar em forma de meia-lua que ela trazia ao pescoço. Antes que pudesse parar a si mesmo, seus dedos brincaram com a jóia.

- È bonito!

- Foi presente do meu pai. Mas ele já morreu. – ela comentou, com a mesma naturalidade com que perguntara a Jack sobre o pai dele.

- Ele morreu de quê?

- Em serviço. Ele era policial.- dessa vez a resposta dela foi evasiva e ela pareceu um tanto incomodada em tocar naquele assunto, Jack pensou em mudar o rumo da conversa, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos agora estavam focados na suavidade dos lábios rubros e carnudos dela que pediam beijos.

A mão dele parou de brincar com o colar e tocou levemente a dela que estava repousada sobre um de seus joelhos. Os rostos ficaram muito próximos e o roçar dos lábios foi inevitável. Mais uma vez o motorista lançou um olhar para o banco de trás, mas nada disse, seguindo seu caminho.

Jack pegou-se surpreso quando beijou a boca de Ana-Lucia. Os lábios dela eram de uma maciez que ele não se lembrava de já ter experimentado antes, quentes e saborosos. Não queria mais parar de beijá-la e eles não se separaram, ficaram beijando por muito tempo. Os lábios se encontrado, as línguas duelando. Paravam apenas de vem em quando para retomar o fôlego, mas aí voltavam a uni-los, inebriados pela doçura daqueles beijos.

Quando o motorista parou o carro à frente do hotel Hilton, teve que pigarrear para afastar o casal. Embaraçado, Jack sorriu e procurou pela carteira no paletó enquanto Ana-Lucia puxava sua própria carteira dentro da bolsa. Jack notou o gesto dela e disse:

- Não, deixa que eu pago!

- Não, eu ainda tenho algum dinheiro.- ela contestou, mas Jack tocou-lhe o joelho, suavemente.

- Pode deixa, Ana!

Ele pagou ao motorista e quando eles desceram do carro, a chuva forte ainda caía e eles tiveram que correr para dentro do saguão do hotel.

- Sabe, eu não faço isso... – ela disse, quando eles pararam diante da recepção. – Você não me deixou pagar e...

- Sei que não faz!- ele respondeu com convicção, acreditava nela. Sabia que o fato de estarem ali juntos naquele hotel decorrera da atração instantânea que ambos sentiram no bar do aeroporto, nada tinha a ver com "facilidades" ou interesses financeiros. E ele também não estava procurando uma "acompanhante" para passar o tempo, ele queria apenas passar alguns momentos com aquela morena de sorriso fácil capaz de confrontá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer de suas próprias agruras.

Jack aproximou-se dão balcão da recepção seguido por Ana-Lucia e a simpática atendente sorriu para eles.

- Gostariam de um quarto?

Ele olhou para ela e tentou descobrir se haveria alguma hesitação caso ele solicitasse apenas um quarto, mas surpreendeu-se quando ela concordou de pronto, dizendo:

- Sim, queremos um quarto.

A atendente voltou a sorrir, de maneira afetada devido à natureza de seu trabalho e começou a checar a disponibilidade dos quartos no computador. Jack olhou para Ana-Lucia e a viu sorrir de maneira sedutora, envolvente. Os beijos trocados no táxi ainda queimavam em seus lábios, e a perspectiva de fazer amor com ela assim que chegassem ao quarto enviava calor por todo seu corpo, concentrando-se naquele lugarzinho especial.

Alguns minutos depois, a atendente cedia à eles o quarto 42 no quarto andar e um empregado se prontificou a levar a bagagem deles, mas Jack assegurou que não seria preciso, pois ele trazia consigo uma única valise e Ana-Lucia carregava apenas uma pequena mochila.

Dentro do elevador, rumo ao quarto andar, Jack segurou a mão pequena de Ana-Lucia e ficou acariciando-a com os dedos. O coração batendo forte, na expectativa de chegarem logo ao quarto.

Assim que adentraram o luxuoso quarto do hotel, Jack não pôde esperar mais. Ana-Lucia deu alguns passos dentro do quarto, estava muito escuro.

- Jack, você encontrou o interruptor?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, colocando sua bolsa no chão e tentando enxergar no escuro.

Mas a resposta dele foi silenciosa. A luz de um abajur foi acesa e o quarto foi parcialmente iluminado. Ela sentiu a presença de Jack atrás de si e seu corpo foi invadido por uma onda de ansiedade e excitação.

Jack a agarrou por trás, beijando seu pescoço delicadamente. Ana-Lucia suspirou e sentiu as mãos dele tocando seus seios por cima do casaco de couro. Ela então, tirou o casaco depressa e voltou-se para ele, buscando seus lábios.

A tensão no quarto era palpável. Jack a encostou na parede e suspendeu sua blusa branca encontrando um top preto por baixo.

- Duas blusas?- ele retrucou. – Um homem da minha idade não tem paciência para tanta roupa.

- Oh, pobre ancião!- Ana gracejou. – Está ansioso para ver meu corpo?

- Eu quero você toda nua!- ele sussurrou, voltando a beijá-la.

Ana-Lucia tirou a blusa branca com a ajuda dele e pôs-se a tirar-lhe o paletó e a camisa, passando as mãos pelos pêlos castanhos do peito dele.

Jack beijou-lhe a boca com paixão, sugando o lábio inferior dela antes de erguer o top preto e libertar os seios, cujos mamilos já estavam marcando a roupa de tão excitados que estavam.

- Você é gostosa, garota! Muito gostosa!- ele comentou, encantado com a delicadeza do corpo dela. – Linda!

- Vai ficar só olhando?- ela provocou, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Jack deixou cair completamente sua camisa ao chão e colou seu corpo ao dela, roçando seu peito nos seios dela. Ana-Lucia estava arrepiada com as sensações que ele causava nela, jamais pensou que faria amor com um desconhecido antes de voltar à LA e que desfrutaria tanto disso. Mas aquele homem lhe inspirara confiança desde que o vira implorando à atendente do check-in que o deixasse embarcar o corpo do pai.

Ele a ouviu gemer baixinho quando se afastou dos lábios dela para explorar novos horizontes. Jack gostava de fazer amor com calma, bem devagar, explorando o corpo inteiro da parceira, encontrando os pontos secretos que mais lhe dariam prazer. Mas Ana-Lucia estava afoita e ondulava seu corpo contra o dele desejando que tudo acontecesse logo.

Mas Jack realmente não estava com pressa, queria mais era provar cada pedacinho que pudesse daquele corpo delicioso. Beijou os seios dela quase que com uma reverência de tão gentil que a carícia foi e desceu os beijos para a barriga dela, demorando-se no umbigo, arrancando um gemido um pouco mais alto dela.

- Quero ouvir você... – ele pediu, abrindo o botão metálico da calça jeans dela e vislumbrando o elástico da calcinha.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele passou os dedos de forma provocante pela linha invisível entre o umbigo e sua feminilidade, apenas provocando, sem tocar no ponto que estava queimando de excitação entre as coxas dela.

- Ana! Preciso ouvir você!- ele insistiu quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, deixando que ele ouvisse apenas o som de sua respiração entrecortada. Ela não costumava ser muito vocal no sexo, pelo menos não com qualquer parceiro, mas Jack estava lhe provocando de tal forma que ela estava se contendo para não começar a gemer sem parar em alto e bom som, e ele mal a tinha tocado ainda.

- Hummm...hummmm... – ela deixou escapar quando ele mordiscou ao redor do umbigo dela e enfiou a língua no botão redondo e escondido, tentando chegar ao fundo.

- Isso, pequena...assim... – ele aprovou o som que ela fez e a recompensou por isso, deslizando a calça jeans dela para baixo até o meio das coxas e beijando bem em cima de seu sexo através do tecido da calcinha.

Ana gemeu novamente e procurou apoio na parede onde estava encostada, mas seus dedos deslizaram pela superfície lisa. Ela ainda usava suas botas e Jack ergueu a bainha da calça jeans até que tivesse acesso ao zíper delas e pudesse deslizá-la para fora dos pés dela, beijando cada tornozelo.

A luz reincidia sob o corpo moreno dela causando um interessante contraste. Jack estava ansioso por ver mais e uma vez que a tinha livrado das calças e das botas, deu pequenas mordidas na cintura fina dela, tocando os quadris largos e puxou o elástico fino da calcinha com os dentes. Um pouco mais de pele foi revelado e dessa vez foi Jack quem não conteve um gemido. Debaixo do elástico da calcinha o tom da pele dela era algumas nuances mais claras, revelando que ela gostava de se bronzear.

- Ah, as praias da Califórnia.- ele comentou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Jack entremeou os dedos em ambos os lados da calcinha dela e deslizou a peça para baixo, só de uma vez, deixando-a completamente nua. Nesse momento, ele ficou de pé para admirá-la à luz do abajur.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, ainda recostada à parede. Não havia nenhum embaraço em seu semblante. Ela estava muito à vontade com sua nudez e Jack adorou isso, admirando os cachos negros dos cabelos dela que lhe caíam por sob os ombros, os seios perfeitos, os quadris largos e a penugem escura entre suas coxas que recobria seus segredos mais íntimos.

Voltou a se encostar no corpo dela e ergueu-lhe o queixo com doçura.

- Você é linda demais! O que uma ninfeta gostosa como você pode querer comigo?- ele indagou, fascinado, com ambas as mãos nos seios dela, apalpando-os, os dedos brincando com os mamilos escuros e eretos.

- Bem, eu não conheço nenhum ancião que use tatuagens.- ela provocou, passando os dedos sob as tatuagens em um dos braços musculosos de Jack. – E também não conheço nenhum ancião com um físico como esse...agora só me resta saber se... – Ana não continuou a falar, sua mão foi certeira ao tocar a ereção dele e acariciá-lo.

- Saber se... – ele continuou, querendo que ela completasse a frase enquanto enterrava seu rosto nos cabelos negros, sentindo o cheiro bom deles.

- Saber até onde você pode me levar.- ela completou, passando suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.

Jack a abraçou com força, sentindo-lhe o corpo quente e macio e uma de suas mãos deslizou desde o seio, passou pela barriga e repousou na vagina dela, acariciando. Ana gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele e Jack apressou-se em tirar as calças. Em poucos segundos estava nu diante dela, sentindo um indescritível prazer por ter seu sexo livre para possuí-la agora.

Em outros momentos, o bom senso o faria lembrar-se de que estando com uma desconhecida, deveria se preocupar com preservativos e coisas do tipo, mas ali, de pé junto a ela, nu, com um desejo impossível de ser refreado, Jack apenas roçou seu corpo no dela e a levantou do chão, como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pluma.

As bocas voltaram a se unir num beijo selvagem. Os lábios se tocavam e se separavam. Ana tinha a boca aberta contra a dele, fazendo com que Jack sentisse seu hálito gostoso e sua respiração. De repente, ela fez um som tão diferente, como uma tigresa ronronando enquanto se preparava para devorar sua presa que Jack quase perdeu o equilíbrio de tanto tesão. Ela queria ser tomada com força e bem depressa, e ele, Jack Shephard não a decepcionaria.

Caminhou com ela pelo quarto, beijando-a, enquanto ela se mantinha grudada a ele, as pernas apertadas em torno de seus quadris. Mas onde estava a cama? Ela se esfregou nele, com força, gemendo, pedindo para ser tomada e ele não podia perder tempo procurando a cama. Puxando-a mais forte contra ele, Jack abaixou-se e a deitou no chão de carpete do quarto, deitando-se em cima dela.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele com olhos de tigresa faminta e abriu as pernas num convite explícito à união dos corpos. Jack a segurou pelos quadris, que dançavam impacientes debaixo dele e sondou a abertura convidativa dela, macia e úmida, esfregando levemente o pênis ereto antes de inseri-lo bem devagar.

Ela ergueu o quadril e acompanhou a penetração com pequenos movimentos até que ele estivesse inteiro dentro dela.

- Nada mal para um homem velho... – ela gracejou com a respiração presa na garganta, sentindo-se cheia com aquele encaixe tão apertado.

Jack suspirou, começando a se mover com cuidado. Ele estava sendo gentil, ela sabia, mas Ana queria mesmo era que ele perdesse o controle e invadisse seu corpo sem nenhuma preocupação dando todo o prazer que ela necessitava, por isso, o instigou a isso, dizendo:

- Mais forte...mais forte, Jack!

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza, retirou-se de dentro dela apenas até a metade de seu membro e a penetrou de novo, dessa vez com mais força.

- Assim?

- Ohhh!- ela gemeu, rouca. – Assim, mais forte! Quero mais forte!

Jack repetiu o movimento e passou a aplicar ainda mais força, se movendo com fúria dentro dela, sem mais se preocupar em machucá-la. Ela gemia alto, estava gostando daquilo.

- È assim que você gosta, ninfeta? Bem forte...

- Sim...sim...- ela repetia, se movendo contra ele no mesmo ritmo.

De repente, ela surpreendeu Jack, trocando de posição com ele e ficando por cima. Seus cabelos roçando-lhe o peito. Jack enlouqueceu com a forma que ela se impulsionava sobre ele, com a paixão com que se movia.

A vagina apertada dela segurando seu pênis, mantendo-o dentro do corpo dela, exatamente onde ela o queria. Tentando retomar o controle, Jack a segurou pela cintura e a penetrou mais fundo, fazendo com que ela respirasse forte, buscando ar.

Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e murmurou várias palavras em um idioma que Jack não pôde discernir naquele momento de prazer e luxúria até que o mundo pareceu explodir ao seu redor quando ele a sentiu gozar em ondas de calor que arrepiaram todo o corpo masculino fazendo com que ele atingisse a própria liberação e a enchesse com seu gozo.

Suada, ela deixou-se cair sobre o peito dele e lá ficou até que sua respiração começasse a normalizar. Os corpos, porém, permaneciam intimamente unidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gosto de cabelos do peito.- ela disse espontânea, saindo de cima dele e rolando para o lado antes de acariciar-lhe os pêlos do peito, puxando-os levemente, causando uma pequena dor.

Jack deu uma risada.

- Você é incrível!- ele elogiou, virando de lado e acariciando as curvas do corpo dela.

- Só porque eu consegui "despertar" um homem velho?- ela sorria, livremente e Jack quis beijá-la outra vez.

Quando se afastaram novamente, Jack disse:

- Me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar à cama!

Ela riu:

- Ok, a sua pressa derruba toda e qualquer teoria de que você seja velho.

Jack sentou-se no chão e com cuidado a puxou para si, erguendo-a nos braços quando se levantou.

- Vou te levar pra cama, nenê, já passou da hora de garotinhas estarem acordadas.

- Só as bem comportadas dormem tão cedo, e eu não sou uma garota bem comportada.

Jack a deitou sob os lençóis e a cobriu, gentilmente. Ana recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e bocejou, perguntando com a voz pesada de sono:

- Você não vai deitar comigo?

- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes, mas vou deitar logo. Está com fome?- ele beijou-lhe a têmpora.

- Uhum.- ela assentiu, de olhos fechados.

- Vou pedir algo gostoso pra gente comer. Do que você gosta?

- Hummm, macarrão, com muito molho de tomate...

Jack sorriu, porque ela mal tinha terminado a frase e ele a ouviu ressonar suavemente em seu sono. Quisera ele pudesse dormir também. Enquanto faziam amor, ele sentiu-se feliz e relaxado, mas depois do prazer, aquela incômoda sensação sobre ter que voltar para Los Angeles com o corpo do pai o tomava outra vez. Seu pai estava morto há quase dois dias e ele não tinha conseguido chorar o suficiente ainda. Mas não decepcionaria a bela morena que dormia em sua cama, com lágrimas e histórias tristes sobre seu pai. Resolveu que pediria o jantar pra dois e que depois a amaria na cama, bem devagar, para compensar a pressa que ele tivera quando chegaram ao quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia despertou com o roçar de uma barba mal feita em seu pescoço. Sorriu e deu um pequeno gemido rouco.

- Jack?

- O seu macarrão já chegou e se não comer agora vai esfriar.

Ela esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, puxando a coberta consigo.

- Macarrão com muito molho de tomate e pimenta?

- Eu estava em dúvida se você gostava ou não de pimenta, então eu mandei o serviço de quarto acrescentar ao pedido mesmo assim...

Ana levantou-se da cama e caminhou pelo quarto ainda segurando as cobertas ao redor de seu corpo. Jack achou aquele gesto adorável, pois apesar de terem acabado de fazer amor no chão acarpetado do hotel, ela não se mantinha completamente disponível para ele apesar da intimidade que desfrutaram.

Jack foi sentar-se com ela à pequena mesa posta para dois, enquanto Ana-Lucia destampava as apetitosas e fumegantes travessas de comida.

- Filé à parmegiana e macarrão com molho de tomate apimentado!- ela exclamou. – Oh, Jack você é deliciosamente mau!

Ele riu:

- Preocupada com a silhueta?

- Não, homem.- ela respondeu, servindo-se de uma porção generosa de macarrão. – Uma das coisas que você precisa aprender sobre mim, é que eu penso que a vida é muito curta para ser desperdiçada com dietas. Eu gosto muito de comer bem!

- Não precisa se preocupar mesmo, seu corpo é muito em forma.- ele elogiou, incapaz de tirar seus olhos dela, ficando excitado de novo sabendo que ela estava nua debaixo das cobertas.

- Gosto de exercícios físicos.- ela respondeu vagamente, levando o garfo de macarrão à boca e saboreando com prazer o molho picante.

- Hummm...que delícia!- ela gemeu, deixando escapar um pouco de molho de tomate no cantinho da boca.

Jack pegou um lencinho e limpou no lugar exato, num gesto cuidadoso. Ela sorriu em agradecimento.

- O que faz em Sidney?- ele perguntou de repente, enquanto servia um pedaço de filé em seu prato.

- Eu viajei pra cá a trabalho.- ela respondeu, sem acrescentar mais nada enquanto se servia de uma taça do vinho que Jack escolhera. – Muito bom o vinho!- elogiou. – Você tem bom gosto pra muitas coisas, Jack.

Ele beijou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Você é linda demais!

Eles beijaram-se profundamente e Ana-Lucia ergueu-se da cadeira, segurando a coberta ao redor de si.

- Será que posso vestir a sua camisa para terminar de jantar? Não consigo mexer meus braços direito sem deixar as cobertas escorregarem...

Jack a fitou dos pés à cabeça. Ela exalava sensualidade e sabia disso, seduzindo-o daquele jeito.

- Claro. Pode pegar o quiser, baby.

- Quanta generosidade!- ela exclamou, caminhando pelo quarto. Juntou a camisa branca de Jack que estava jogada no chão, junto com sua calcinha e entrou no banheiro.

Jack ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e ela saiu poucos minutos depois, com o cabelo úmido, cheirando a sabonete de lavanda, usando a camisa dele, com dois botões abertos, expondo um delicioso decote.

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira e não resistiu abraçá-la.

- Hum, você está cheirosa...

- O jantar esfriou?

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e Ana voltou para seu lugar, voltando a comer também.

- Eu precisava tomar um banho.- explicou. – Estava muito suada...

- Tudo bem.- ele respondeu.

- E excitada.- ela continuou. – Você e suas tatuagens, estão mexendo comigo, homem!- ela fitou o peito nu de Jack, cheia de desejo.

A virilha voltou a incomodá-lo, mas ele não se mexeu do lugar, esperou que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cadeira e indagou, sedutora:

- Quer dançar, Jack?

- Dançar?- ele indagou, surpreso. – Mas não temos música.

- A música está aqui.- ela colocou um dedo em sua têmpora, indicando que a música estava na mente.

Ana o puxou delicadamente pela mão e com um gesto sensual o convidou a acompanhá-la.

- Você é o quê? Bailarina?

Ela riu gostoso e rodopiou pelo quarto com ele. Mais uma vez, Jack esquecia um pouco a tensão que estava sentindo. Ana-Lucia o fazia sentir-se leve, livre de qualquer pecado e isso era muito bom, embora estivesse acontecendo muito rápido, tudo em uma única noite.

Eles dançaram juntos ao som da música imaginária que lhes aquecia os corações e rodopiaram pelo quarto até ficarem tontos, quando então Jack levou Ana-Lucia para a cama novamente.

Jack não soube explicar o porquê, mas junto dela sentia uma paz de espírito que pensou jamais poderia experimentar aqueles dias. Na cama, ele recomeçou a beijá-la devagar, com ternura. Ela mostrou-se receptiva e o beijava de volta, ainda que não se movesse do lugar.

Ele desabotoou a blusa dele que ela vestia e mais uma vez desnudou-lhe o corpo para ele aquela noite.

- Não sei nada sobre você... – ele murmurou. – Só sei que é linda, gostosa, tem uma voz deliciosa... – ele beijou o pescoço dela com delicadeza, causando-lhe arrepios na pele.

- Sabe o suficiente.- ela respondeu, erguendo um pouco o tronco para que ele saboreasse os seios, que se empinavam na direção dele. – Sabe que eu gosto de macarrão e molho de tomate, que tenho medo de voar e que estou gostando muito de estar com você, Jack!

Ele roçou o rosto pelos seios dela, lambeu um mamilo e o mordiscou. Ouviu a respiração dela acelerar.

- Sim, eu sei de tudo isso sobre você, é verdade. Mas sei de mais uma coisa...

- O quê?- ela indagou, fitando os olhos bonitos dele.

- Que você é uma mulher que eu não posso deixar escapar dos meus braços...

- Mas eu não quero escapar dos seus braços.- ela respondeu, puxando-o para um beijo.

As mãos de Jack tocaram todo o corpo dela, experimentando os lugares onde a sensibilidade dela era maior e fez grandes descobertas. Ana-Lucia se arrepiava inteira quando ele lhe soprava a nuca ou mordia levemente os bicos dos seios. Descobriu também que ela se deliciava quando ele beijava a parte interna das coxas e atrás do joelho, passando a língua levemente e sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços.

- Vem aqui, vem... – ela pediu quando ele se colocou entre as coxas dela e passou as mãos com vagar pela pele dela, apalpando de leve.

- Hum, acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo...

Ela riu e deixou que ele ficasse onde estava, por enquanto. Jack deslizou a calcinha dela para baixo e cada pedaço que ficava descoberto, ele beijava com carinho. Ainda estava maravilhado com o lindo contraste que a pele bronzeada dela fazia com a parte escondida, destacando os ralos pêlos escuros e macios de sua intimidade.

Jack passou o dedo sobre eles e se abaixou, beijando a barriga dela. Ana sentiu uma pequena palpitação em sua vagina, porque ele estava perto demais e mal a tocava. Por causa disso, ela esfregou as coxas nervosamente. Jack sorriu e segurou-lhe as coxas, afastando-as e expondo-a para ele.

A visão erótica o deixou sem fôlego. A excitação dela era completamente perceptível e Jack não hesitou em saboreá-la com seus lábios, beijando-a intimamente. Mais uma vez Ana gemeu aquela noite, deixando que o prazer falasse mais alto ao invés de guardar suas emoções para si mesma.

Jack sentiu que ela lhe segurava pelos ombros, acariciando-lhe a nuca, incentivando-o a continuar. E ele provou dela até deixá-la lânguida de prazer, implorando para ser preenchida por ele.

- Me possui, agora!- ela sussurrou, convidando-o com um gesto sensual dos dedos a deitar-se sobre ela e ele procurou o calor do corpo feminino, se estreitando entre as coxas bem torneadas. Mais um beijo foi trocado enquanto ela o sentia invadindo seu corpo, com menos cuidado que da última vez porque agora seus corpos pareciam habituados um ao outro.

Jack gostou de sentir-se profundamente dentro dela, porque a sensação que tinha era a de total completude. Não se lembrava de ter sentido isso com outra mulher desde Sarah.

"Sarah". Sua mente pronunciou o nome dela, mas pareceu tão sem importância diante do amor gostoso que estava fazendo com aquela morena misteriosa, que o estava levando ao delírio.

- Hummm...você faz tão gostoso, Jack. – ela elogiou o desempenho dele, acariciando-lhe as costas e passando as unhas levemente para deixá-lo mais excitado.

- È você que faz eu me sentir assim... – ele respondeu, beijando-lhe o pescoço antes de buscar-lhe a boca para novos beijos selvagens.

Eles rolaram na cama e Jack colocou-a de lado, buscando o apoio na cama com o próprio corpo, mantendo-se dentro do corpo dela. A mudança súbita de posição a fez dar um gemido bem alto de satisfação que fez Jack colar-se ainda mais ao corpo dela, gemendo e segurando-lhe um dos seios com força.

Ana recostou sua cabeça ao ombro dele, puxando ar e gemendo palavras desconhecidas para Jack. Mas no tom em que estavam sendo ditas, era óbvio que se referia ao intenso prazer que ela sentia.

- _No quiero que pare...oh no...tomame cariño...así...cerca de mi...tocame..._

Jack deslizou uma das mãos pelas coxas dela e tocou-lhe o clitóris, exposto pela posição em que sem encontravam. Pressionou-o com delicadeza até senti-la se contorcer em seus braços e gritar seu nome. O ápice da noite foi ouvir seu nome sendo dito daquela maneira por aquela voz rouca e gostosa.

- Jackkk...

O orgasmo intenso dela liberou seu próprio gozo e ele fechou os olhos, imerso em puro prazer, pronunciando suavemente o nome dela:

- Ana-Lucia...

Continua...


	2. Ainda quero aquele drink!

**Agradecimentos especiais à minha amiga Márcia Mulder por este capítulo. Suas idéias realmente me inspiraram. Obrigada!!**

**Chapter 2- Ainda quero aquele drink!**

Jack acordou de repente de um sonho ruim, como se tivesse saído de seu corpo e entrado tão depressa de volta que os pensamentos ficaram confusos. Instintivamente, suas mãos tatearam o acolchoado da enorme cama procurando pela sua companhia da noite, mas ela não estava lá.

Ele sentiu um vazio estranho e sentou-se na cama. Os travesseiros e as cobertas estavam impregnados com o delicioso perfume dela. Jack procurou-a com os olhos pelo quarto e a chamou suavemente:

- Hey, Ana, cadê você?

Mas não obteve resposta. Levantou-se da cama completamente nu e andou pelo quarto em busca de sua ninfeta misteriosa. Porém não a encontrou e embora não quisesse admitir, ficou bastante decepcionado. Tinha sido tão bom fazer amor com ela e dormir com a cabeça recostada aos seios macios. Será que tinha sido alguma coisa que ele tinha feito?

Não, não era possível que fosse. Era perfeitamente capaz de manter uma mulher interessada por mais de uma noite. Mas aquela bela morena não era igual outras mulheres que já tinha conhecido. Ela era diferente, segura de si, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo. Fora assim quando ela o abordara no bar.

De repente, uma idéia esdrúxula lhe veio à cabeça. E se ela não fosse quem dizia ser? E se tivesse se aproximado dele no bar esperando tirar vantagem? Isso seria horrível se tivesse acontecido. Jack não suportaria ter sido feito de estúpido.

Com esse pensamento, ele correu a procurar seus pertences, especialmente a carteira e sim estava tudo lá, no mesmo lugar. Dinheiro, cheques e cartões de crédito. Um alívio percorreu o corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se culpado por ter pensado tal coisa dela.

Ela era linda, sexy, fogosa e carinhosa e a noite havia sido maravilhosa. Então por que ela partira? Olhou o relógio. Tinha que ir para o aeroporto. O avião partiria antes do almoço. Tomou um banho, pediu um café da manhã pelo telefone e começou a se arrumar imaginando se encontraria a garota no avião. Ao vestir seu paletó preto, um pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Jack apressou-se em pegá-lo. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando leu o que estava escrito:

- Bom dia, 23 B. A noite foi maravilhosa, mas ainda quero tomar aquele drink. Me encontre no vôo. Assinado: 42 F.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia apertou o botão do caixa eletrônico e recebeu o dinheiro que sua mãe tinha lhe mandado. Checou o relógio. Faltava uma hora e meia para a partida do vôo. Mas ela estava com uma sensação estranha no peito. Teve pesadelos durante a noite, mesmo depois do sexo excelente que teve com Jack.

Acordou assustada pouco antes do amanhecer e resolveu ir embora, comprar alguma lembrança da Austrália para a mãe e ir para o aeroporto. Mesmo assim, antes de deixar o hotel, ela escreveu um pequeno bilhete para Jack e colocou no paletó dele. Se ele ainda estivesse interessado nela a procuraria para um drink no avião.

Ela terminou de guardar o dinheiro na carteira e caminhou até o balcão de uma lanchonete perto da área de embarque para comprar um café. Um casal de coreanos estava comendo próximo, em uma das mesas distribuídas pelo salão. A mulher, muito bonita, dividia o sanduíche ao meio com o marido. Ana-Lucia achou aquele gesto adorável. Será que um dia ela conheceria alguém com quem se casaria e faria coisas como aquela? Não fora assim com Danny. Que bom que não tinha se casado com ele.

Aproximou-se da lanchonete e pediu um café. A garçonete avisou que ainda ia preparar e enquanto isso Ana foi ao toalete. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, passou perto de um homem loiro, alto, com jeitão de cowboy que a devorou com os olhos e disse:

- _Yo, mama_, você é gostosa!

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos e fechou a cara para ele, mas o homem sorriu e continuou com o flerte:

- Gosto de mulheres zangadas. Dão um pouco mais de trabalho, mas no fim vale a pena.

Ana seguiu seu caminho, mas um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, embora o atraente cowboy não tivesse visto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack não a encontrou no saguão do aeroporto, nem durante o embarque. Ele ficou muito frustrado com isso, mas esperou pela oportunidade perfeita de ir tomar um drink com ela no avião. Pensar nisso diminuiu um pouco a frustração.

Jack tirou o bilhete que ela escreveu do bolso e releu, sorrindo. Me encontre, ela dizia. Sim, ele iria encontrá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia detestava voar. Talvez fosse um medo irracional, mas o fato é que não conseguia se livrar daquilo. Quando criança, estava viajando com os pais de Los Angeles para Nova Jersey para passar o natal com os avós quando houve uma turbulência no avião. Ela tinha apenas sete anos e chorou o resto da viagem, com medo. Isso lhe deixara um trauma profundo.

Em seu trabalho como policial, ela passou muito tempo lidando com todo tipo de bandidos, traficantes, assassinos, a escória da sociedade, mesmo assim, o trauma da turbulência do avião em que esteve há tanto tempo atrás foi o mais perto do pânico que ela já tinha chegado. Agora, aquele terror generalizado se repetia naquela viagem de Sidney para Los Angeles. Mas ela não tinha mais sete anos e não podia mais chorar no colo do pai o resto da viagem. Por isso, ela limitou-se a fechar os olhos e pensar em coisas boas até que conseguisse relaxar.

- 42 F?

O timbre de voz masculino agradável que tinha acabado de pronunciar aquelas palavras fez com que ela abrisse os olhos de imediato. Ele estava lá. O homem misterioso e gentil com quem ela passara a noite inteira fazendo amor. Tudo o que sabia sobre ele era que se chamava Jack e que era maravilhoso na cama. Mas agora também sabia que ele era um homem de palavra, pois viera até ela cumprir sua promessa de tomarem um drink no avião.

- Hey, 23 B!- ela cumprimentou, bem humorada, dissipando um pouco a tensão que lhe absorvia momentos antes dele chegar.

- Duvidou que eu viesse?- ele indagou.

- Nem por um segundo.- ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Jack sentou-se em uma das poltronas vazias ao lado da dela.

- Você não é uma pessoa muito popular né?- ele gracejou, porque todas as poltronas ao lado dela estavam vazias.

Ela riu:

- Pois é, não fui escolhida a rainha do baile, então sofro as conseqüências disso ainda hoje.

Jack chegou bem perto dela e pegou uma de suas mãos, levando-a aos lábios e beijando-lhe os dedos.

- Por que você foi embora hoje de manhã? A cama ficou tão vazia sem você.

- Bem, eu não costumo estar na cama no primeiro encontro.- ela brincou. – Sabe como é, gosto de deixar um ar de mistério.

- Por isso escreve bilhetinhos?

- Não gostou do bilhetinho?

- Eu adorei o bilhetinho.- ele respondeu com voz sedutora. – Me deixou desesperado pra ver você outra vez. – ele lambeu os lábios instintivamente quando disse isso e sem perceber, Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo quando eles ficaram frente a frente, olhos grudados.

Os rostos se aproximaram e no instante seguinte estavam aos beijos, sem se importarem com os outros passageiros que estavam por perto. Uma mulher loira de olhos verdes, que lia uma revista na poltrona 42 H sorriu e exclamou quando viu os dois passageiros que se beijavam freneticamente:

- Uau!- e voltou a se concentrar em sua revista.

O beijo deles durou até que uma aeromoça os interrompesse com um pigarrear da garganta. Ela trazia o carrinho de bebidas.

- Desculpem interromper.- ela disse, um pouco embaraçada. – Mas desejam beber alguma coisa?

Ana ficou um pouco tímida com a interrupção da aeromoça, mas Jack estava bastante tranqüilo quando respondeu:

- Pra mim uísque com uma pedra de gelo e para a senhorita, uma dose de tequila.

Ela sorriu porque Jack se lembrou da bebida dela. A aeromoça os serviu e se afastou logo com o carrinho. Ana começou a tomar sua bebida em pequenos goles e Jack passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Você está melhor hoje? Sobre o seu pai?- ela indagou, gentil.

- Sim, porque uma morena linda me ajudou a espairecer ontem à noite. – ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam de desejo.

A mão dele passou por debaixo dos cabelos soltos dela e a segurou pela nuca trazendo-a para mais um beijo que Ana não negou. O beijo daquela mulher era quente e Jack sentiu seu corpo aquecer-se inteiro quando sentiu a língua dela provocando a sua.

- Eu quero você!- ele sussurrou quando eles se afastaram para retomar o fôlego.

- Mas como... – ela indagou quando sentiu a mão quente dele em sua coxa.

- Eu ouvi dizer que tem um banheiro interditado.- disse ele, baixinho para que ninguém o ouvisse.

Ana olhou ao redor, ponderando se era uma boa idéia, mas um aperto mais forte de Jack em sua coxa fez com que ela tivesse que decidir mais depressa. Jack beijou o pescoço dela e disse em seu ouvido:

- Faria qualquer coisa pra te tocar de novo...

Ela gemeu baixo e suavemente com aquelas palavras provocativas, e respondeu:

- Sim.

Jack não disse mais nada, apenas ficou segurando a mão dela e degustando seu drink, como se sua mente estivesse maquinando a melhor maneira deles saírem dali desapercebidos.

Em dado momento, quando um rapaz jovem e muito gordo saiu de um dos banheiros que funcionava e tropeçou em algo que estava no chão do corredor do avião e quase caiu tentando voltar à suas duas poltronas que ficavam muitas cadeiras à frente, Jack aproveitou a confusão e se levantou da poltrona ao lado de Ana, piscando para ela como um menino travesso. Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo porque tinha entendido o recado.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, ela terminou sua bebida e levantou-se de sua poltrona para ir encontrar Jack no banheiro interditado. A mulher loira na poltrona 42 H sorriu novamente porque tinha compreendido o plano dos dois. Não que eles não estivessem sendo discretos, mas sim porque ela era psicóloga e conseguia ler nas entrelinhas. Adorava observar o comportamento humano, um de seus passatempos preferidos.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor apertado rumo ao banheiro, Ana-Lucia estava nervosa. Seu estômago dava voltas e voltas denunciando sua ansiedade. Seu medo de voar era tanto que quando estava em um avião nem gostava de se levantar de sua poltrona e caminhar pelos corredores. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava com medo, sentia uma forte excitação dominá-la frente à ousadia de Jack. Quando o conheceu no bar do aeroporto, ela poderia jurar que ele não era o tipo do cara capaz de transar em um avião em movimento.

Quando chegou à porta do banheiro, onde estava uma placa pendura com a palavra "interditado" escrita em letras vermelhas e garrafais, Ana-Lucia começou a pensar sobre o que sua mãe diria se soubesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

"_A Capitã Cortez me colocaria numa solitária por três dias, tenho certeza"._- ela pensou consigo, sorrindo e deu três batidinhas na porta do banheiro, antes de dizer:

- Toc, toc!

Ouviu a fechadura do banheiro destrancar e encontrou Jack do outro lado da porta sem o paletó, com os botões da camisa branca semi-abertos, revelando os pêlos castanhos do peito. O olhar era predador.

- Não temos muito tempo... – ele disse com voz suave, puxando-a para dentro e fechando a porta em seguida.

Ana riu baixinho.

- Ok, então você tem experiência em fazer sexo em banheiros de avião?

- È a minha primeira vez, baby, então vou precisar de ajuda.

Ela sorriu e tirou o casaco marrom. Jack viu a blusa branca por baixo e lembrou-se da blusa preta. Dessa vez ela não usava o colar de meia lua no pescoço.

- Ok, o que foi que eu disse sobre usar duas blusas?

- Gosto de te torturar!

- Hum, então é essa sua profissão, torturadora?

- Oops, acho que falei demais!- ela respondeu, descartando a blusa branca.

Jack direcionou sua mão para o top preto dela, mas Ana colocou sua mão sobre a dele, dizendo:

- Você mesmo disse que não temos muito tempo...

Ele afastou a mão e Ana-Lucia soltou o botão da calça jeans, descendo-a depressa para baixo. Jack prendeu a respiração quando vislumbrou a peça íntima de algodão que ela usava, branca com pequenas estampas, como a lingerie de uma adolescente.

- O que foi?- ela indagou, se fazendo de inocente.

- Eu já disse que tenho fetiche por lingeries como essa?- ele espalmou as mãos em ambos os lados dos quadris dela e a trouxe para perto enquanto suas bocas se encontravam.

Ana desafivelou o cinto dele e soltou o botão da calça preta, descendo-a junto com a cueca boxer de seda, escura. Ele então puxou a calcinha dela para baixo e encostou seu corpo no dela, beijando e mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Mas o banheiro era muito estreito e a posição estava um pouco complicada para que ele pudesse ir em frente. Então ele a virou de costas para ele e a imprensou contra a parede.

- Jack... – ela gemeu.

- Shiii, não podemos fazer barulho dessa vez!- ele advertiu, encaixando-se entre as coxas dela.

Ana usou sua mão para guiá-lo para dentro de si e sufocou um grito agudo de prazer quando ele deslizou para dentro dela e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Começou a se perguntar. Ela não costumava ser assim tão descontrolada, gostava de fazer planos, de saber onde estava indo. Mas aquele homem a enlouquecia, fazia com que ela não tivesse medo de mostrar quem era. Jack era o único capaz de fazê-la sentir tanta vontade de gritar de prazer.

Jack por sua vez, sentia-se flutuar enquanto deslizava para frente e para trás naquele corpo macio e acolhedor. Ela era deliciosa e ele não se cansava dela.

- Você me deixa louco, ninfeta!- Jack confessou ao seu ouvido.

Ana apoiou as duas mãos na parede, completamente dominada e deixou-se levar.

- Sobe a blusa!- ele mais ordenou do que pediu. – Ana!

Com mãos trêmulas, ela ergueu a blusa, de modo que seus seios ficassem livres e sentiu que ele os agarrava, segurando-os com força.

- Como você pode ser tão gostosa? – ele murmurava, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

Ele se movimentou mais forte dentro dela atingindo um ponto em seu corpo que a enlouquecia e Ana gemeu mais alto. Jack foi obrigado a usar uma das mãos para conter o som da voz dela ou alguém poderia ouvi-los.

- Minha linda, adoraria ouvir você gritar, mas aqui não podemos...fica bem quietinha...

- Hummmmm... – ela respondeu com um gemido sufocado pela mão dele e Jack soltou-lhe os lábios.

Ele cheirou-lhe o pescoço e beijou suas costas, dizendo:

- Eu já lhe disse o quanto gosto dessas marquinhas de sol no seu corpo? São lindas...

- Não posso mais... – ela gemeu e Jack sentiu os músculos internos dela apertarem. Ela estava quase lá.

- Oh, sim, você pode...vem pra mim ninfeta linda...vem...- ele apertou os quadris dela com força e Ana atingiu um forte orgasmo, encostando o rosto na parede e mordendo os lábios para não gritar. Mas pequenos gemidos ainda lhe escaparam da garganta.

- Mmm...oh...humm...

- Oh, Deus!- Jack gemeu baixo quando sentiu o próprio gozo se desprendendo de seu corpo para preenchê-la, mas naquele momento uma idéia passou por sua cabeça, algo que em seus devaneios de prazer ainda não tinha pensado. E se ele a tivesse engravidado?

Ana sorria para ele, suada e satisfeita quando se afastaram e começaram a se vestir depressa. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a possibilidade de ficar grávida.

- Quem sai primeiro?- ela indagou, terminando de abotoar as calças.

- Eu vou sair.- ele respondeu, você sai um ou dois minutos depois, ok? Eu te espero ao lado da sua poltrona.

Ana assentiu e Jack saiu depressa. Ela procurou pelo casaco marrom e o colocou, ajeitando os cabelos em frente ao espelho em um rabo de cavalo folgado. Usou duas folhas de papel toalha para enxugar o rosto e o suor que escorria incômodo entre os seios e saiu do banheiro, esquecendo a blusa branca que ficou jogada em um canto.

Ficou feliz ao perceber que ninguém tinha notado a travessura dos dois e voltou para sua poltrona onde Jack a esperava com novos drinks.

- Hey!- ele disse, carinhoso quando a viu.

- Hey!- ela respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Estou cansada.

Ele beijou-lhe os cabelos e ela o surpreendeu com um pedido inesperado.

- Eu queria que você ficasse o resto da viagem aqui comigo. Eu te disse que não gosto de voar.

Jack acariciou o rosto dela com ternura e respondeu:

- È claro que eu fico. Vou ficar aqui e cuidar de você enquanto me quiser por perto.

Ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. Alguns minutos depois, ela havia adormecido, relaxada. Jack lembrou-se que deixara a pasta com os documentos do óbito de seu pai enfiadas na poltrona 23 B, precisava voltar lá para buscar.

Ergueu-se com cuidado da poltrona para não acordá-la, mas ouvia-a dizer em seu sono, de olhos fechados:

- Não me deixe sozinha...

- Eu não vou deixá-la!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Volto em alguns minutos. Preciso buscar uma coisa que esqueci, certo baby?

Ana abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta e assentiu, fechando os olhos novamente. Jack então, apressou-se pelo corredor de volta à sua poltrona. Quando lá chegou e começou a procurar pela pasta com os documentos de seu pai, a mesma aeromoça que o tinha atendido quando ele estava com Ana, se aproximou dele com o carrinho de bebidas:

- Que tal estava a bebida?- indagou com um olhar cheio de malícia.

Jack achou aquilo engraçado. A mulher tinha acabado de vê-lo com Ana e mesmo assim ainda flertava com ele. Era estranho como algumas pessoas consideravam atraente dar em cima de alguém aparentemente comprometido.

- Estava boa.- Jack respondeu com um sorriso educado. – Mas não forte o bastante.

A aeromoça sorriu e entregou a ele três garrafinhas de bebida. Jack pegou as bebidas das mãos dela e a aeromoça sussurrou:

- Não conta pra ninguém...

- Imagino que isso deva ser contra as regras da avião internacional... – ele gracejou pegando um copo descartável com gelo no carrinho de bebidas e se servindo.

A mulher sorriu mais uma vez para ele e afastou-se levando o carrinho consigo. Jack sentou-se por alguns instantes em sua poltrona e serviu-se das bebidas que a aeromoça lhe entregara. Viu a pasta que procurava enfiada na capa da poltrona e pegou-a, colocando-a sobre o colo. Tomou sua bebida em grandes goles e já estava se levantando para voltar para junto de Ana quando um homem passou rapidamente por ele no corredor em direção ao banheiro. Fez isso tão rápido que Jack teve que recuar para não trombar com ele.

- Desculpe...licença... – foi tudo o que o homem de aparência muito jovem e baixa estatura disse a ele, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Ele deve estar muito apertado.- comentou uma senhora negra, sentada na poltrona perto da de Jack, observando o olhar dele para o baderneiro.

Jack sorriu.

- Sabe, eu não gosto muito de viajar de avião.- a simpática mulher puxou conversa. – Mas meu marido diz que aviões foram feitos para voar.

- O seu marido é um homem inteligente.- disse Jack, ainda de pé, ansioso para voltar para junto de Ana.

- Ele é sim.- a senhora concordou. – Mas pode dizer a ele quando voltar do banheiro.

Nesse momento, o avião inteiro tremeu rapidamente. Jack teve que se sentar de volta em sua poltrona. Ele reparou que a senhora ficara assustada e resolveu confortá-la por alguns momentos antes de retornar à poltrona de Ana-Lucia.

- Não se preocupe, não deve ser nada. Faço companhia a você até seu marido voltar. Vai dar tudo certo... – ele começou a dizer, mas houve um novo solavanco, seguido de mais um e de repente as máscaras de oxigênio saíram do teto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou alguns minutos depois de Jack ter saído do lado dela. Aquela sensação ruim que tivera antes de pegar o vôo voltou a atormentá-la e ela quis levantar-se para ir atrás de Jack, mas quando tentou fazer isso, o avião balançou de um jeito estranho e ela caiu sentada em sua poltrona.

O pânico a atingiu e ela começou a tremer visivelmente. A mulher que estava sentada próximo a ela percebeu seu mal estar e levantou-se de sua própria poltrona para ajudá-la.

- Não se sente bem?- ela perguntou com simpatia e Ana tentou sorrir, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Ela se perguntava por que Jack não voltara ainda?

- Hey, escute. Vai ficar tudo. Turbulências como essa acontecem o tempo todo em viagens longas. – tentou tranqüilizar a mulher, sentando-se ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa. – Eu sou a Libby, qual o seu nome?

Ana-Lucia tentou responder mas o avião voltou a balançar, dessa vez mais forte e não parou mais. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela gritou sem perceber:

- Jack!!

Suas mãos seguraram com força as mãos da desconhecida que lhe ajudava e máscaras de oxigênio saltaram à sua frente.

- Precisamos colocar as máscaras.- disse Libby, puxando uma para si e outra para ela, mas Ana não parecia escutar de tão atormentada que estava. Só sentiu que a mulher lhe punha uma máscara.

De repente havia muito vento e o avião estava claro demais. Ouviam-se gritos agudos e o barulho de peças de metal se partindo, se desmanchando. Ana sentiu a vista escurecer e não viu mais nada desde então.

Continua...


	3. Crash

**Capítulo 3- Crash**

_O avião sacudiu e Ana-Lucia segurou com força nas pernas das calças do pai. Sua mãe olhou feio para ela e ralhou:_

_- Comporte-se, Ana!_

_Ana ergueu os expressivos olhos negros para a mãe que manteve o ar zangado, e em seguida fitou o pai que tinha um sorriso brando no rosto e batendo de leve em sua perna esquerda, convidou sua menina pequena para sentar-se em seu colo e a ninou quando ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito._

_- Por que o avião balançou, papa?_

_- O vento está muito forte.- Manoel Cortez respondeu, paciente._

_- E ainda falta muito para chegarmos à casa da abuela?_

_- Não muito, Anita._

_Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos, ternamente e sua esposa sussurrou para ele:_

_- Por que mima demais a menina? Ela precisa de disciplina!_

_- Ah, Raquel, ela é minha única filha, me deixe mimá-la._

_A aeronave balançou novamente e dessa vez até Raquel Cortez se assustou, segurando com força no braço do marido. Então veio a sensação de vertigem e Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos, agarrada ao pai. Um barulho irritante soou no avião e alguns gritos foram ouvidos até que a aeronave se estabilizou._

_No momento seguinte, Ana caiu num pranto incontrolável, estava com tanto medo que não conseguia pensar em mais nada._

_- Quero sair daqui, papa, quero sair daqui!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A água salgada ardia em seu nariz e garganta e ela sentia o corpo flutuar rumo ao desconhecido. Onde estaria seu pai que não vinha buscá-la? Sentiu vontade de gritar por ele, mas algo lhe dizia que se fizesse isso a sensação de queimação em sua garganta iria aumentar.

Podia ouvir gritos não muito longe, seu ouvido parecia abafado por outro som mais forte. Tentou erguer a cabeça e sentiu o sol queimar-lhe a pele. Os olhos se abriram e Ana-Lucia se viu envolta pela água espumante do mar.

O instinto lhe guiou para frente, para a faixa de terra branca não muito distante de onde estava. Com cuidado, nadou até lá, mergulhando e imergindo. Tudo ao seu redor era um grande caos, pessoas chorando, gritando, pedindo por socorro. Mas naquele momento, Ana-Lucia só conseguia olhar para os dois montes verdes que se erguiam majestosos diante dela.

Com dificuldade chegou à beira da praia. Tentou se erguer, mas caiu sentada na areia. Um ferimento em sua testa sangrava, mas ela não se importou. Não se lembrava de como tinha conseguido sair do avião e também não sabia onde estava a mulher que lhe dera em seu momento de pavor.

Os gritos de socorro e desespero eram cada vez mais altos e ela não podia ficar ali parada sem fazer nada. Tirou o pesado casaco de couro marrom e voltou para a água disposta a salvar alguém. Não muito longe da praia, a cauda do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines imergia como o Titanic nas águas profundas.

Ana começou a tirar as pessoas da água. Algumas estavam desacordadas, outras conscientes, mas muito feridas. Um homem negro, muito alto, vestido com um terno preto também estava ajudando as pessoas. Ele retirou de dentro da água um menino pequeno agarrado ao seu ursinho.

- Emma! A minha irmã! Emma!- o menino dizia com desespero apontando para uma outra criança maior do que ele, que boiava entre as ondas.

O homem abaixou o menino no chão e correu para buscar a irmã dele. Trouxe-a depressa, mas o rosto dela era pálido. Com toda a certeza havia ingerido muita água salgada. Ana, que ajudava um senhor idoso viu o homem resgatar a menina e seu coração se apertou. Amava crianças, não podia a deixar a pequena morrer.

- Eu já volto!- disse ao homem a quem ajudava tentando parecer segura.

Se aproximou do homem alto que tentava ressucitar a menina e o afastou delicadamente, dizendo:

- Me deixe tentar!- Ana se abaixou e fez pressão com os lábios sob a boca da criança, tentando lhe passar oxigênio.

O homem levou o garotinho consigo para que ele não presenciasse uma possível morte da irmã, embora tivesse garantido ao pequeno que ela ficaria bem. Ana-Lucia se esforçou muito, aquela criança precisava sobreviver e após várias tentativas, a menina tragou o ar e cuspiu água.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Ana-Lucia. Nem tudo estava perdido então.

- Onde está a minha mãe?- a menina perguntou a ela assim que abriu os olhos.

- Eu não sei.- foi a única coisa que Ana conseguiu responder.

- Ela disse que nos encontraria em Los Angeles.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- Ana quis garantir, embora não estivesse muito certa disso. – Eu prometo que logo iremos para casa, tá bom?

A menina assentiu. Ana-Lucia olhou ao seu redor. Estava em uma praia cercada de montes verdejantes. Olhou para o mar e a cauda do Oceanic 815 foi completamente coberta. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Que lugar era esse em que estavam?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack abriu os olhos de repente. Seu corpo inteiro estava dormente, mas sua mente funcionava depressa, como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma droga muito forte. Nem teve tempo de piscar e viu a face peluda de um cachorro labrador, olhando para ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo estar deitado em uma cama de folhas.

O cachorro se afastou pisando macio e Jack se ergueu de súbito. Viu um sapato branco, com o cadarço desamarrado preso à uma árvore e correu sem direção até chegar à uma praia onde só havia fogo, gritos e morte.

A labareda de uma caldeira incendiada ardia no centro da praia de areias tão brancas. Pessoas gritavam e corriam de um lado para o outro. Uma mocinha magra e loira gritava histericamente em estado de choque. Um homem estava preso debaixo da caldeira e Jack pediu ajuda a outro homem para que o tirassem de lá, mas ao fazerem, metade de uma das pernas do infeliz ficou presa entre os escombros.

Jack quis aliviar a dor dele, mas havia tantas pessoas gritando e precisando de ajuda. Ele viu uma senhora negra desacordada, a mesma com quem conversara antes da queda do avião. Um rapaz jovem de faces muito coradas e olhos azuis faiscantes tentava ressucitá-la, mas aparentemente estava fazendo tudo do jeito errado. Correu para lá e tomou a dianteira, o jovem insistiu que sabia o que estava fazendo, afirmando que fizera o curso de primeiros-socorros. Jack argumentou que ele talvez devesse devolver o certificado.

- Poderíamos furar a garganta dela com alguma coisa.- o rapaz sugeriu.

- Sim, você está certo.- Jack respondeu com impaciência. – Por que não vê se acha uma caneta por aí?

Por um momento ele pensou que o garoto fosse dizer que ele era louco por mandá-lo procurar uma caneta naquele caos, mas obedientemente o rapaz se levantou e saiu perguntando a todos quem tinha uma caneta. Jack ficou tocado pela boa intenção do rapaz, mas concentrou-se em fazer a mulher reagir até que ela puxou o ar longamente.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu uma moça grávida respirando com dificuldade e caída no meio da praia. Se levantou correndo e foi ajudá-la indagando quantos meses ela estava. Um outro rapaz jovem apareceu, de físico muito robusto e cabelos encaracolados. Jack pediu que ele cuidasse da moça grávida enquanto ele ajudava outras pessoas, porém, ele mal virou as costas e um pedaço da asa do avião quase caiu em cima do rapaz e da moça. Desesperado, Jack gritou:

- Tira ela daí!

Felizmente, o rapaz conseguiu afastá-la de perto da explosão a tempo. Jack estava sentindo um ferimento arder com força em cima de suas costelas e sabia que precisaria de sutura. Procurou nas malas espalhadas por um kit de costura e ficou feliz ao encontrá-lo. Estava indo procurar um lugar mais tranqüilo para dar uma olhada no próprio ferimento, quando foi abordado novamente pelo rapaz de faces avermelhadas. Solícito, ele exibiu a coleção de canetas que tinha conseguido juntar e perguntou qual delas era a melhor. Jack respondeu:

- Todas são boas.

Não agüentando mais a própria dor, ele foi descansar à sombra de uma árvore e retirou a camisa branca ensangüentada. O ferimento estava muito feio, aberto de ponta a ponta em suas costelas.

Ouviu o barulho de alguém se aproximando e uma linda moça saiu detrás das árvores com os olhos lacrimejantes e o olhar angustiado. Ela parecia muito desnorteada, mas Jack precisava de ajuda.

- Por favor? Você sabe costurar?- indagou ele, ajoelhado no chão, sem camisa, fazendo gestos amplos com as mãos, uma expressão de dor em seus olhos castanhos.

- O quê?- perguntou ela, piscando os olhos verdes, um pouco aturdida, como se não tivesse entendido bem a pergunta dele.

- Você já costurou alguma coisa?- ele repetiu a pergunta, sendo um pouco mais específico.

- Eu costurei umas cortinas pra minha casa.- respondeu a moça, ainda com olhar perdido.

- Ah, perfeito!- exclamou ele com certo esforço. – Escuta, você tem um minuto? Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Ajuda em quê?- ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

- Olha só!- ele mostrou seu corte feio na linha das costelas e ela virou o rosto, sentida. – Eu mesmo faria, eu sou médico.- o homem explicou. – Mas eu não consigo...

- Você quer que eu costure...isso?- ela indagou, com medo da confirmação de que o homem estivesse lhe fazendo tal pedido.

- È como costurar uma cortina... – esclareceu ele.

- Não, eu usei máquina de costura.- explicou ela.

- Não, você vai conseguir, eu garanto.- o homem insistiu. – Por favor, me ajuda!- acrescentou numa voz de súplica a qual moça não pôde negar ajuda.

- Tá, tudo bem!- respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

- Obrigado!- o homem respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela se ajoelhou de frente para ele e Jack lhe entregou-lhe duas das garrafinhas de bebida que a aeromoça tinha lhe dado no avião.

- È para as suas mãos.- ele explicou.

A moça então usou quase tudo para esterilizar as próprias mãos e Jack advertiu, ante a inexperiência dela:

- Guarde um pouco para passar no corte.

Ela assentiu e pegou o kit de costura das mãos dele.

- Prefere alguma cor?- perguntou.

Jack sentiu vontade de rir. Ter bom-humor numa hora como aquela parecia um despropósito, mas ele achou adorável a pergunta dela e respondeu com um sorriso trêmulo devido à intensa dor que sentia.

- Preto tá bom!

Ela tirou a camisa fina branca de magas compridas e ficou apenas com a camiseta, prendendo os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados em um coque para evitar que grudassem na pele devido ao calor e à transpiração causada pelo nervosismo.

- Acho que vou vomitar em você.- ela comentou quando começou a suturá-lo e Jack mordeu os lábios para conter a dor.

- Não vai não.- disse ele, tentando incentivá-la. – Sabe, meu primeiro caso como residente foi o de uma moça que teve a coluna esmagada. Os nervos dela pareciam com macarrão cabelo de anjo. Minha vontade foi de sair correndo.

- E o que você fez?- ela perguntou, interessada. Conversar ajudava a tornar sua difícil tarefa quase mecânica.

- Eu deixei o medo me dominar, mas apenas por alguns segundos. Daí eu contei, 1,2,3,4...5 e o medo foi embora.

- Se fosse eu, teria saído correndo.

- Não teria não.- Jack garantiu. – Não saiu correndo agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1º noite**

Anoitecer foi o ponto alto do dia. O tempo passava muito devagar naquela ilha, Ana-Lucia pensou. Nenhum sinal de resgate. Ela observava o ir e vir das ondas quando sua amiga Libby se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Libby era uma excelente amiga e Ana era eternamente agradecida pelo que tinha feito por ela no avião durante a turbulência, mas ás vezes gostaria que a amiga deixasse sozinha com seus botões.

- Em que está pensando?- Libby perguntou, oferecendo-lhe uma fruta.

- Em quanto tempo mais teremos que ficar nesse lugar.

Libby ouviu a resposta dela em silêncio, até que comentou:

- Sinto muito pelo seu namorado. Ele não teve tempo de voltar para ficar com você.

Ana voltou seus olhos para ela e deu de ombros, dizendo:

- Ele não era meu namorado.

Ela não queria pensar sobre ele porque ainda doía muito. Tinha pedido para Jack que voltasse e ficasse com ela porque não gostava de voar, porque temia exatamente o que acontecera. Mas ele não voltou. Depois do sexo, ele a deixou para trás. Como Danny, como todos. Sentia raiva de si mesma por ter se mostrado tão vulnerável a Jack ao contar sobre seu medo de voar. Também, o que ela esperava? Que por ter transado com ela iria colocar uma aliança em seu dedo e lhe jurar amor eterno? Por mais confiável que ele fosse, certamente não faria isso. A simples idéia de que ele tivesse se apaixonado por ela naquele curto período de tempo era ridícula.

Mas por que isso importava agora se ele estava morto? Se sequer tivera tempo de saber-lhe o sobrenome ou qual era sua profissão? Morto. Era difícil aceitar aquela realidade, mas não havia nada a ser feito a não ser esperar pelo resgate e conformar-se com sua atual situação. Jack, um homem tão incrível que teve tão pouco para conhecer agora estava morto. Ana-Lucia sentiu um nó na garganta, mas não ia chorar. Chorar era perda de tempo, sobreviver era tudo o que lhe restava fazer.

Exausta e por mais que não admitisse, extremamente abalada emocionalmente, Ana-Lucia adormeceu no chão de areia da praia, com a cabeça apoiada em seu casaco de couro marrom, perto de Libby e das crianças, Emma e Zack. Goodwin, um dos sobreviventes também ficou perto dela. Ele era um homem alto, forte e de cabelos loiros, com uma aparência agradável e olhar confiável. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mais segura com a presença dele ali.

Horas depois, a praia estava em total silêncio. Todos dormiam quando sussurros sinistros despertaram Ana-Lucia. Perto dela, Goodwin também se ergueu. Os sussurros tornaram-se mais altos, seguidos por um barulho estranho de madeira batendo contra uma superfície dura.

- Mas o que foi isso?- alguém indagou.

Ana-Lucia se ergueu depressa disposta a descobrir do que se tratava e Goodwin a acompanhou.

- Libby, fique com as crianças!- ela pediu a amiga.

A aeromoça Cindy também se aproximou para ficar junto de Libby e das crianças. Ana-Lucia e Goodwin seguiram na direção do barulho até que encontraram Mr. Eko, de pé segurando um cajado de madeira, coberto de sangue. Aos pés dele haviam duas ou três pessoas mortas a pauladas.

Ana alargou os olhos e se perguntou: o que tinha acabado de acontecer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack balançou suavemente uma folha no ar, como se fosse um avião planando e conversou com a garota que tinha lhe suturado o ferimento nas costelas. Já estava escuro e eles se aqueciam diante de uma enorme fogueira. Ele tentava descansar um pouco depois de ter passado o dia inteiro cuidando dos feridos no acidente.

- Estávamos a doze mil pés quando batemos em uma massa de ar. A turbulência foi...muito forte. Depois disso, eu desmaiei. – ele jogou a folha de lado.

- Você estava viajando com alguém?- ela perguntou.

Jack hesitou por alguns momentos, por fim respondeu:

- Não. – não poderia dizer que ele e Ana-Lucia estavam viajando juntos. Tê-la conhecido tinha sido um feliz acaso do destino, mas agora, depois do acidente, lembrar-se dela só o fazia sentir-se culpado. Ela dissera que tinha medo de voar e ele não voltara a tempo de protegê-la.

- Eu não desmaiei.- disse a moça de profundos olhos verdes e pequeninas sardas no rosto bem feito e delicado. – Eu vi tudo. Vi quando a cauda se foi e a parte da frente se partiu.

- È, o avião se partiu, mas as outras partes não estão aqui na praia.- Jack mais uma vez pensou em Ana-Lucia. Ela estava na parte traseira do avião. Se a encontrassem, veria o corpo sem vida dela estilhaçado em sua própria poltrona? A poltrona 42 F que ela tanto odiava? Por que não a chamara para sentar-se com ele junto à 23 B? Sentiu um embrulho no estômago e uma angústia no peito ao imaginar aquele corpo perfeito estraçalhado.

- Você está bem?- a garota perguntou tocando levemente sua testa. – Ficou pálido de repente.

- Eu estou bem.- Jack respondeu. – Só estou um pouco cansado. Acho que se conseguirmos encontrar a cabine do piloto podemos recuperar o transíver e tentar fazer contato com o resgate.

- Como sabe sobre isso?- ela indagou.

- Tive aulas de aviação.- ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas não era pra mim.

- Eu vi uma fumaça, nas colinas.- ela apontou para as colinas verdes ao longe que rodeavam a praia. – Se você quiser, posso ir com você amanhã até lá para encontrarmos a cabine do piloto.

"E possivelmente a parte traseira". Jack pensou. Não, não queria encontrar Ana morta. A única mulher que conseguira lhe transmitir um pouco de paz em tanto tempo.

- Eu nem sei seu nome.- ele disse de repente, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Eu sou a Kate.- ela respondeu com um sorriso doce.

- Jack.- ele sorriu de volta.

Ela tirou algo do bolso e começou a brincar com objeto, passando-o de uma mão para a outra. Jack sentiu a garganta seca porque reconheceu o objeto. Era o colar em formato de meia lua, de Ana-Lucia.

- Onde encontrou isso?- ele perguntou, mas exasperado do que pretendia.

- Eu achei na praia.- ela respondeu, um pouco surpresa com o jeito dele. – È seu?- ela estendeu para ele.

- Não.- Jack respondeu. – Mas...- ele quase gaguejou as palavras. - ...era de alguém que conheci.

- Quer ficar com ele?- Kate perguntou, ainda estendendo o colar para ele.

Jack nada disse, apenas pegou o colar e guardou no bolso. De repente, um barulho estranho chamou a atenção de todos. Algo como um rugido longo e ameaçador, seguido de um ligeiro tremor no chão. As palmeiras se agitaram e algumas foram caindo pelo caminho enquanto algo enorme e ameaçador parecia se aproximar deles.

- Viram isso?- indagou Claire, a moça grávida.

Assustadas, as pessoas se amontoaram e ficaram assistindo àquele estranho fenômeno até que o incômodo silêncio reinasse novamente.

- Mas era só o que faltava.- comentou Charlie, outro dos sobreviventes, tão assustado que mal se mexia do lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12º dia**

Ana não agüentava mais enterrar pessoas naquela ilha. Fazer isso já estava virando rotina desde o acidente. Muitos morreram vítimas de ferimentos graves, má alimentação, alergias e até depressão. Ela sabia que a maioria dos sobreviventes a considerava uma pessoa insensível. Pôde ver isso nos olhos de Libby quando ela veio avisar-lhe que a infecção na perna de Donald, um dos sobreviventes gravemente feridos estava morrendo.

Ela se virou para Libby e simplesmente disse:

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

Não podia fazer nada, não era Deus. Sua preocupação maior era com as pessoas que estavam bem, pelo menos de saúde, principalmente as crianças. Ainda não tinham solucionado o mistério das duas pessoas que apareceram de repente na praia e foram mortas por Eko. Essas pessoas não tinham documentos consigo, nem etiquetas nas roupas. Era como se não existissem. Desde àquela noite, em que ela e Goodwin viram Eko coberto de sangue com aquelas pessoas mortas aos seus pés que o homem deixou de falar. Não pronunciava uma só palavra, ficava apenas quieto no seu canto.

Naquela tarde do décimo segundo dia na ilha, Ana preparava uma armadilha para pegar animais na floresta. Estava sonolenta porque não conseguira dormir bem à noite. Tivera pesadelos com o acidente de avião, com as pessoas que tivera que enterrar e com Jack.

Ela sonhara que ele tentara voltar para junto dela, mas o avião se partia antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la e ela podia vê-lo caindo do avião, gritando desesperado por socorro. Resolveu ocupar seu tempo com algo para esquecer aqueles sonhos terríveis.

Goodwin a viu preparando a armadilha e sorrindo se aproximou dela:

- Vamos caçar hoje?

Ela sorriu:

- Acho que sim. Ouvi algo grande no mato, como um porco. De repente a gente pode ter churrasco pro jantar hoje.

- Me parece muito bom.- disse ele. – A que horas partimos?

- Assim que eu terminar isso aqui e quem sabe você também pode pensar numa segunda opção de armadilha... – ela estava dizendo a ele quando viu Nathan sair do meio das árvores. Franziu o cenho, irritada. O que ele estava fazendo na floresta sozinho depois de terem sofrido um ataque por aquelas pessoas desconhecidas? – Onde você foi?- ela o interrogou, incisiva.

- Eu fui ao banheiro.- ele respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- E demorou duas horas pra isso? Temos regras pra ir ao banheiro, vamos em pares!

- Pois eu não me importo com essas suas regras. Eu gosto de privacidade.

Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Goodwin interviu:

- Deixe-o Ana! Nathan está correndo perigo por conta própria. Vamos à nossa caçada?

Ana olhou para as crianças que brincavam. Sim, ela iria caçar e tentar encontrar um alimento decente para aquelas crianças. Protegê-las era o que a mantinha viva.

Depois de avisar aos outros que ela e Goodwin pretendiam caçar na floresta, eles se embrenharam na mata atrás do suposto porco que Ana ouvira. Passaram horas na floresta procurando pelo porco, mas tudo o que conseguiram foram duas galinhas. Já era alguma coisa.

Anoitecia quando eles estavam voltando para a praia e resolveram parar cinco minutos para descansar. Goodwin pousou as galinhas mortas que trazia amarradas e penduradas em um cabo de madeira improvisado no chão, depois recostou-se a uma árvore.

Ana ficou perto dele e bebeu de seu cantil de água, em seguida usando um pouco do líquido para aliviar o calor e o suor. Goodwin olhou para ela com um brilho estranho no olhar e ficou fitando-a por longos segundos.

- O que foi?- ela indagou, um tanto incomodada com a intensidade do olhar dele.

- Você é muito bonita, Ana.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se embaraçada com aquele elogio fora de hora e disse, usando o sarcasmo como arma para sair da situação:

- Bem, acho que devo discordar de você porque não me depilo há dias.- gracejou.

Goodwin riu.

- E ainda por cima tem senso de humor. Eu a admiro muito. Se não fosse por você não estaríamos sobrevivendo, Ana.

Ela olhou para o céu, a escuridão se aproximava depressa.

- È melhor irmos. Está ficando de noite e o pessoal deve estar faminto.

Mas Goodwin não parecia ouvi-la. Ainda olhando-a de modo intenso, ele se aproximou dela e a encostou delicadamente contra uma árvore, antes de beijá-la com vontade. Ana, porém, ao sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, apertou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado antes de empurrá-lo para longe dela.

- Não faça isso de novo!- foi tudo o que disse, muito zangada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17º dia**

Se existia alguém que não faria falta nenhuma no acampamento, esse alguém era Sawyer, pensava Jack depois de tê-lo esmurrado na frente de todos. O homem era um parasita egoísta que não estava preocupado com ninguém e ainda por cima competia com ele pelas atenções de Kate.

Jack não gostava nem que ele olhasse para ela, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso. Kate era a maior defensora de Sawyer, dizendo que o problema é que ele era mal compreendido pelas outras pessoas.

Naquele momento, Shannon, a irmã de Boone, o rapaz das canetas precisava desesperadamente de sua bombinha contra asma e segundo Boone, Sawyer a tinha roubado com o intuito de trocá-las por algo de valor. Porque com ele funcionava assim, nada era dado de graça, solidariedade era coisa de gente otária.

Cansado de obrigá-lo a devolver a bombinha, Jack o socou na primeira oportunidade, apenas para deixar seus dedos machucados. Pensou que Sawyer ia revidar, mas ele pareceu satisfeito em fazê-lo perder o controle na frente de todos.

Horas mais tarde, Jack chegou ao seu limite e partiu para medidas drásticas para obrigar Sawyer a falar. Sayid, seu braço direito no acampamento, disse que tinha o método certo para fazer Sawyer falar. Um método ortodoxo demais na opinião de Kate já que Sayid tinha sido torturador da Guarda Republicana do Iraque e no final das contas, o interrogatório seguido por tortura só conseguiu deixar um homem seriamente machucado. Sawyer confessou a Kate que nunca esteve com as bombinhas depois que ela o beijou em troca da informação.

Ela ficou muito zanga a princípio, mas depois que ele foi ferido pela faca de Sayid, Kate tornou-se ainda mais preocupada por ele. Tarde da noite, enquanto suturava a ferida aberta no braço de Sawyer, ele a ouviu repreendê-lo:

- Jack, como pôde permitir que o Sayid fizesse isso com o Sawyer?

- A culpa foi dele mesmo.- Jack respondeu, ainda engolindo sua raiva porque Sawyer confessara pouco antes de desmaiar em virtude do ferimento, que Kate o beijara. – Ele provoca as pessoas ao limite.

- Quer dizer então que considera certo fazer esse tipo de coisa com as pessoas?

- Kate, o Sawyer mesmo diz que estamos na selva.- ele começou a enfaixar o ferimento com uma tira de tecido grossa.

- Acha que sua garota aprovaria isso?

A expressão "sua garota" chamou-lhe a atenção. A quem Kate estava se referindo? Ela não tinha moral nenhuma para brigar com ele daquele jeito por ter cometido um erro. Ela mesma era uma fugitiva da justiça, ele sabia, pois o agente federal que a trazia no avião contou tudo a ele antes de morrer vitimado por ferimentos causados pela queda do avião e um tiro desferido em seu peito por Sawyer.

- De quem você está falando?

- Eu tô falando da dona do colar que você guarda com tanto cuidado. Ela estava no avião, não estava? Ela era sua namorada?

Jack pensou por alguns segundos enquanto terminava o curativo no braço de Sawyer que se mantinha desacordado. Uma artéria fora perfurada e o ferimento era grave.

- Não, ela não era minha namorada, mas eu queria que tivesse sido.- ele respondeu, recolhendo seu kit de primeiros socorros e dando às costas à Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**27º dia**

Uma lista com os nomes de todos. Era a única pista que Ana-Lucia tinha sobre aquelas pessoas que tinham roubado as crianças da praia, entre outros sobreviventes. Ela encontrara a lista no bolso de uma mulher que matou enquanto a praia estava sendo atacada.

Aquela era a pior investigação policial que já tinha feito. Seu único suspeito, Nathan, o homem que ela desconfiava estar infiltrado no grupo estava há dias presos em um buraco que ela tinha cavado com as próprias mãos e nada dele confessar uma palavra. Já não estava mais tão certa de que ele era o culpado e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando acordou no mato na manhã do vigésimo sétimo dia naquela ilha, com os olhos de Goodwin sobre ela, deitado próximo demais.

Ana-Lucia já não se sentia tão segura com a presença dele ao lado dela desde o dia em que ele a beijara na floresta. Aquela atitude lhe pareceu muito estranha. Ele sorriu para ela e desejou-lhe bom dia. Ana respondeu ao cumprimento dele. Cindy apareceu de repente, bradando que Nathan tinha desaparecido. Ana ficou furiosa e indagou a Eko se ele o tinha soltado. Mas Eko ainda permanecia sem falar com ninguém, não pronunciava uma palavra há mais de vinte dias.

Sem mais saber o que fazer, Ana ordenou que seguissem em frente. Querendo ou não, ela era a líder do grupo e precisava manter a salvo os poucos sobreviventes que restavam. Durante a longa caminhada, eles encontraram uma espécie de depósito na selva. Ana ficou feliz por poder encontrar um abrigo. Lá dentro havia um rádio e como a freqüência não funcionava em baixa altitude, Goodwin sugeriu que deveriam levá-lo a um lugar mais alto.

Ana se ofereceu para ir com ele. Tinha sua própria desconfiança e necessitava saber mais sobre aquele homem. Durante o caminho, elas fez várias perguntas a ele sobre qual era o propósito daquelas pessoas e por que estavam sendo atacados. Goodwin respondeu que não sabia ao certo se estavam sendo mesmo atacados. As respostas evasivas dele deixaram Ana ainda mais alerta.

Eles começaram a subir o morro e pararam para descansar e comer uma fruta. Goodwin tinha uma manga e dividiu com ela. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre a origem da faca que Ana encontrara no mesmo bolso onde achara a lista com os nomes deles, nas roupas da desconhecida que ela matara e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Goodwin sentou-se muito próxima dela e acariciou seus cabelos. Ana não o afastou.

- Naquela tarde, quando eu a beijei, espero que não tenha ficado zangada.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Não fiquei zangada, apenas surpresa.

Os dedos dele deslizaram dos cabelos para o rosto dela, acariciando os lábios carnudos com o polegar.

- Fico feliz que não tenha se zangado e embora tenha me dito para não fazer isso de novo, eu...não posso cumprir minha promessa silenciosa, Ana!

Ela o empurrou bruscamente, dizendo:

- Sei quem você é! Portanto, é melhor não tentar nada!

Ele riu suavemente:

- Não a estou atacando, Ana. Nós não estamos atacando.

- Onde estão as crianças? – ela bradou, com os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Estão muito bem. Melhor do que com a gente na praia.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Pois seria melhor que acreditasse. Olha, se for boazinha, eu posso te levar até as crianças. – ele voltou a se aproximar dela e suas mãos a agarraram pela cintura, antes de soltar-lhe os cabelos e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu disse pra não fazer isso de novo!- ela advertiu.

Mas Goodwin a puxou com mais força contra si e colocou a faca em seus pescoço, imobilizando-a.

- Não vou beijá-la, Ana! Já que me proibiu de fazer isso! Mas você tem outras delícias a me oferecer!

- O quê?- ela indagou e sentiu uma mão grande em seu seio, apalpando.

Seu coração se encheu de ódio e ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas com o movimento apressado, a faca acabou ferindo-a no pescoço e um filete de sangue escorreu da pequena ferida aberta.

- È melhor tomar cuidado, Ana, se não quiser morrer!- ele advertiu. – Só está viva porque eu implorei que a deixassem viva! Agora é hora de me agradecer por isso!

Ele avançou para cima dela e eles trocaram socos e pontapés. Ana pegou um galho pontudo que encontrou no chão e enterrou no corpo dele quando Goodwin se projetou novamente sobre ela. No segundo seguinte, ele estava morto e seu cadáver caiu sobre o corpo dela, sufocando-a.

Ana sentiu vontade de gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**43º dia**

Quando Michael decidiu fazer uma jangada, Jack não acreditou que fosse realmente possível com o pouco de material que contavam naquela ilha. Mas depois de dias intensos de trabalho, a jangada se materializou diante de todos, aumentando as esperanças dos sobreviventes quanto ao resgate.

Michael, Jin, Sawyer e Walt partiriam àquela manhã para enfrentar as águas turbulentas do oceano e trazer ajuda para os que ficavam na ilha. Eles estavam levando mensagens dentro de uma garrafa, que seriam entregues para os familiares dos sobreviventes do acidente, para que soubessem que seus entes queridos estavam vivos. Algumas pessoas tinham morrido naqueles quarenta e três dias, a maioria vitimada pelos inimigos quase invisíveis que eles possuíam naquela ilha. E esse era o maior problema de Jack no momento.

Desde que descobriram que havia um espião no grupo, que não estava na lista de passageiros do avião, todos começaram a ser mais cautelosos. Claire, a garota grávida foi uma das maiores vítimas dessas pessoas a quem todos se acostumaram a chamar de Outros. Assim como Charlie que por pouco não morreu enforcado, pendurado no galho de uma árvore.

Danielle Rosseau, a francesa que vivia presa naquela ilha há dezesseis anos, e que fora encontrada por Sayid na floresta viera até o acampamento deles naquela manhã avisar que os Outros estavam vindo e que a única saída que eles tinham era fugir e se esconderem. Um rápido plano foi bolado a partir da descoberta de John Locke sobre uma escotilha encravada na floresta. Descoberta essa que custou a vida de Boone Carlyle, meio irmão de Shannon.

O plano era arriscado. A escotilha parecia ser grande o bastante para esconder todo mundo, mas sua porta estava lacrada com muitas camadas de aço. A única maneira de entrar seria explodindo a porta. Rosseau ia levá-los para onde estava a dinamite e em poucos minutos eles partiriam para a selva. Kate tinha vindo dizer a ele que os acompanharia nessa difícil missão e Jack sentiu um imenso alívio ao saber que ela estaria perto dele.

Kate se mostrara bastante interessada em partir na jangada, mas Sawyer conseguira definitivamente ficar com o lugar que seria dela, então lá estava ela, se preparando para partir com Jack para a selva. Por isso se sentia aliviado, porque estava apegado a ela e queria protegê-la, não queria cometer o mesmo erro que cometera com Ana. Queria cuidar de Kate.

- Jack, tem alguma mensagem para mandar?- indagou Charlie, segurando a garrafa cheia de pequenos papéis.

- Sim.- ele respondeu e entregou a Charlie um pedaço de papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Era estranho, deveria estar mandando uma mensagem para a mãe, mas tudo o que conseguiu escrever foi uma mensagem para Ana, como se ela pudesse ler onde quer que estivesse.

"_Me perdoe por não ter voltado a tempo, queria ter segurado sua mão até o fim. Com amor, Jack."_

Charlie se afastou levando o papel e Jack chamou Kate e os outros para que eles seguissem logo seu caminho, não teriam tempo de ver a jangada partir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**45º dia**

Ana-Lucia não sabia de quem se tratavam aquelas pessoas que surgiram da água para vir atormentá-la, e ela já estava atormentada o bastante. Não entendeu porque o homem coreano que não falava a língua deles correra como um desesperado para a praia, ainda com o tronco da árvore onde estivera amarrado, preso nas costas, gritando como um degenerado:

- Outros! Outros! Outros!

Dois outros homens também surgiram da água, ambos com expressões cansadas e corpos machucados. Quando viram o coreano, pareceram reconhecê-lo. Mas Ana não podia arriscar, não depois de tudo o que tinha passado.

- Peguem eles!- sua voz foi quase um sussurro para seu amigo Eko, que se aproximou dos homens e os fez desmaiarem com seu poderoso cajado.

Continua...


	4. Outros

**Capítulo 4**- **Outros**

**Nota: Os acontecimentos omitidos neste capítulo dentre as cenas ocorreram exatamente como em Lost.**

- O que faremos agora, Ana?- a voz grave de Eko se destacou no silêncio da floresta. Ele havia passado quarenta dias sem falar, se auto-penitenciando por ter matado aquelas pessoas desconhecidas na praia e só voltara a falar quando vira Ana, escondida perto do lago, chorando por ter chegado ao extremo de matar Goodwin poucos dias atrás.

- Vamos mantê-los separados.- respondeu ela se referindo aos prisioneiros que tinham feito na praia. Mais desconhecidos que poderiam ameaçá-los. – Se os deixarmos juntos, fica mais fácil para eles combinarem suas histórias. Deixemos o estrangeiro com Bernard, o outro pode ser colocado no buraco onde esteve Nathan.

- E quanto ao loiro?- ele indagou.

- Vamos colocá-lo no abrigo e eu vou descobrir tudo o que puder sobre ele.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

Ela o olhou com seriedade e soltou os cabelos da tira de couro que os prendia, dizendo:

- Me soque! Bem forte!

- O quê?- ele retrucou sem entender.

- Isso o que você ouviu, Eko. Me soque! Se quero descobrir quem são essas pessoas, tenho que fingir que não sou uma de vocês. Ele não vai me reconhecer da praia, você o acertou em cheio e ele desmaiou muito rápido.

- Como queira.- respondeu Eko preparando o punho e socando o rosto delicado de Ana sem nenhum cuidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O lugar tinha cheiro de bolor e era muito quente. Sawyer sentiu sua cabeça latejar, enquanto um fio de suor viscoso escorria por seu pescoço. Mas o pior de tudo era o ombro que não parava de queimar devido ao ferimento provocado pelo tiro que ele levara ao tentar salvar o filho de Michael.

- Aquele bastardo!- resmungou, se lembrando do homem que tinha atirado nele sem motivo algum. Ele e Michael tinham passado uma noite e mais metade de um dia à deriva no mar depois que a jangada tinha sido incendiada e destruída. Sawyer fora capaz de arrancar a bala de seu ombro com as próprias mãos, mas isso não ajudou a impedir uma infecção, apenas aumentou seu sofrimento.

Sua mente estava confusa quando ele tentou se sentar no chão frio de pedra onde estava deitado. O lugar parecia levemente iluminado e aos poucos ele pode divisar sua própria sombra na parede de concreto acinzentada.

Foi nesse momento que lembrou-se dos momentos que antecederam seu duro despertar. Ele e Michael conseguiram boiar em um dos pedaços que restaram da jangada até à praia, de volta à ilha. Mal puseram os pés em terra firme e viram Jin vindo correndo na direção deles, gritando: Outros! Outros!

E do nada apareceu um homem, alto, medonho, feroz com um cajado nas mãos e golpeou os três deixando-os desacordados. O homem parecia ter saído do filme "Conan-O Bárbaro" e eles não tiveram nenhuma chance contra ele. Mas e agora? Onde estava?

Olhou ao seu redor e conseguiu por fim apoiar-se com o braço bom, sem pender para o lado. Estava em uma espécie de quarto fechado e por alguns segundos duvidou que ainda estivesse na ilha. Sua boca chegou a se mover para chamar o nome de seus amigos quando se deu conta de que não estava sozinho.

Havia uma pessoa, deitada próximo dele. Sawyer engatinhou cautelosamente até perto dela e pelo formato pequeno e delicado do corpo viu que se tratava de uma mulher. Seus cabelos negros e cacheados tomavam seu rosto e Sawyer os afastou para que pudesse vê-la melhor.

Sua face não lhe pareceu estranha, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar da onde a conhecia. Também não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido com ela, por que estava desmaiada? O homem do cajado teria tido coragem de bater nela também? Como poderia ter sido capaz de machucar tão bela criatura? Sim, ela era bonita mesmo maltratada e suja.

Sawyer sentiu um desejo inexplicável de acariciar-lhe a maçãs do rosto. Estava fazendo isso quando a ouviu dar um pequeno gemido. Não sabia se era de dor ou era por que estava acordando.

- Hey, você está bem, moça?- ele sussurrou como se temesse causar-lhe uma grande dor de cabeça se alteasse o som de sua voz.

- Eu...onde estou?- ela indagou abrindo os olhos e Sawyer notou que eram muito escuros. Mas possuíam um brilho próprio que os destacariam até na mais intensa escuridão.

- Isso é o que estou me perguntando há alguns minutos.- ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Não entendo.- disse ela. – Sou sobrevivente do vôo 815...

Ele a cortou:

- Você disse vôo 815?

- Sim. Eu estava nesse avião quando houve uma turbulência e caímos na água. Eu consegui nadar até a beira e sobrevivi.

- Eu também sou sobrevivente do vôo 815!- ele alardeou.

A mulher franziu uma sobrancelha com ar desconfiado e disse:

- Mesmo?

- Yeah!- ele respondeu. – Mas me diga uma coisa, como conseguiu sobreviver sozinha todo esse tempo na floresta?

Ela deu de ombros:

- Fiquei vagando pela floresta em busca de comida, acendi uma fogueira na praia e esperei pelo resgate, até que Eles me pegaram.

- E quem são Eles?

- Como posso saber?- Sawyer retrucou. – Só sei que quando o Shaft vier nos procurar, ele vai ter uma surpresa!- ele tirou a arma que ainda trazia consigo na parte de trás das calças. Jack dera essa arma para ele em caso de problemas e agora definitivamente estava com um problema. Ele e a moça de olhos negros.

- Onde conseguiu essa arma?

- Peguei de um agente federal que morreu no acidente.- ele respondeu com tranqüilidade. – E é com ela que eu vou proteger você, não precisa ficar assustada.

- Não estou assustada.- ela respondeu.

- Eu sou o Sawyer, como é o seu nome?

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu estendendo sua mão pequena para ele.

Sawyer a segurou com firmeza e observou o hematoma no rosto dela.

- Aquele homem com o cajado bateu em você também?

- Se é sobrevivente do vôo como eu, por que demorou tanto a aparecer?

Ele soltou a mão dela.

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo de você, doçura.

- Você surgiu da praia, de repente e está baleado...por que está baleado?

- Como sabe que eu surgi da praia? Você não estava lá!

Ela viu que o braço dele que segurava a arma estava relaxado, começou a pensar depressa em como faria para tomar a arma das mãos dele.

- Estou apenas supondo...

- Supondo?- ele questionou, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Ela se aproveitou da distração dele e com o punho certeiro, atingiu-o no rosto deixando-o tonto. Foi assim que conseguiu tirar-lhe a arma.

- Para trás!- ela gritou.

- Mas o quê...- Sawyer não tinha entendido nada. O soco tinha sido dado com tanta força que seus lábios agora jorravam sangue.

- Fica longe!- ela disse entre dentes, apontando a arma que tinha roubado para ele. – Eu vou sair!

O estranho lugar se iluminou e o mesmo homem que o tinha golpeado com o cajado apareceu com o olhar ameaçador. A mulher o seguiu, deixando Sawyer para trás. Furioso, ele gritou:

- Mas quem diabos são vocês?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Não foi possível esconder as quarenta e tantas pessoas que habitavam o acampamento de Jack dentro da escotilha descoberta por Locke e Boone. Mesmo assim, o que o médico e seus companheiros encontraram dentro dela era de muita utilidade.

O homem que lá vivia, e que dizia se chamar Desmond havia fugido quando acidentalmente o computador do apocalipse tinha sido quebrado. Segundo ele, se um código não fosse digitado no computador a cada 108 minutos, a ilha expodiria.

John Locke acreditou de pronto no homem e tomou a tarefa para si, repassando mais tarde às outras pessoas, mesmo sem informá-las direito para que servia digitar o tal código. Quanto a Jack, ele estava mais interessado em compreender sobre o magnetismo que parecia tomar conta de tudo naquela escotilha.

Para isso, chamou Sayid que sugeriu que eles quebrassem uma parte do piso e investigassem o que tinha por baixo. As camadas e camadas de concreto reforçado eram impressionantes. Em dado momento, eles sentiram que havia algum tipo de infiltração no subsolo, água escorrendo de canos desconexos. Jack resolveu subir para averiguar, mas nada o tinha preparado para a bela visão que ele iria ter.

O túnel por onde tinha subido pela superfície e de onde vinha a infiltração dava certo no banheiro e ele encontrou Kate no chuveiro, completamente nua e molhada, com os olhos fechados debaixo da água abundante que caía em seu rosto, escorrendo por todo seu corpo esguio.

Jack ficou paralisado no lugar, atrás de uma coluna que o encobria. Kate não fazia a menor idéia de que ele estava lá a observando. Ela sorria e batia os braços na água, com certeza muito alegre por poder tomar um banho decente em muito tempo.

Ele ficou encantado com a beleza do corpo dela. Tudo era proporcional, desde os ombros delicados, os seios pequenos com mamilos rosados, a cintura fina, os quadris estreitos e as longas pernas. O olhar dele ficou preso por um longo momento no monte de vênus coberto de delicados pêlos acastanhados, e que agora se encontravam cobertos por minúsculas gotículas de água.

O corpo dele estremeceu de desejo. Fazia quase quarenta e oito dias que não fazia sexo. A última vez tinha sido com Ana-Lucia, no banheiro do avião. Não era tanto tempo assim, e isso o fazia sentir-se desconfortável. Por mais que quisesse fugir disso, no final das contas, ele era apenas um homem com suas necessidades primitivas.

Teria sido por isso que seu pai bebera até o seu último suspiro? Porque sentia necessidade de se embriagar até morrer. Jack não sentia necessidade de se deitar com qualquer uma das garotas daquela ilha, a não ser com Kate. Embora se sentisse culpado por desejá-la tanto, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias, sentia que não podia fugir daquilo.

Viu que Kate desligava a água do chuveiro e começava a se enxugar. Um pensamento lascivo passou por sua mente se imaginando ser a toalha que agora envolvia o adorável corpo de Kate e esfregava delicadamente a pele nua. Foi então que um ligeiro deslizar de seus sapatos na lajota lisa do banheiro fez com que Kate percebesse sua presença.

Tímida, ela rapidamente colocou a toalha sobre seu corpo nu, cobrindo-lhe as partes íntimas, porém ainda era possível ver um dos seios parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos acastanhados, ou seriam vermelhos? Jack nunca sabia dizer com certeza, só sabia o quanto os cabelos dela o fascinavam.

- Oh Jack! Que susto! Eu não sabia que estava aí!

- Me perdoe, eu não devia estar espiando...isso não foi...apropriado.

Ela sorriu. Jack era mesmo único. Somente ele para se referir a uma coisa como sendo inapropriada. Em que século estavam mesmo?

- Tudo bem.- ela respondeu. – Acho que você não viu nada do que já não tivesse visto.- ela percebeu nesse momento sua displicência com a toalha e cobriu o seio que continuava exposto à apreciação de Jack.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, com certeza algo de que se arrependeria se ela o rejeitasse, mas a voz de Sayid cortou qualquer palavra que ele pudesse dizer.

- Jack! Venha até aqui!- o árabe chamou, parecia ter descoberto algo importante.

- Preciso ir.- Jack disse, seu olhar ainda fascinado por ela, mas já estava girando nos calcanhares.

- Você pode tomar um banho também se quiser... – aquilo era um convite, Jack se perguntou. - ...depois, é claro! Vou deixar xampu pra você.

Jack agradeceu a gentileza com um sorriso e retirou-se depressa do banheiro antes que decidisse ficar e fazê-la tomar outro banho, mas dessa vez, com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de andar por todo aquele depósito escuro, pressionando com força o ferimento no ombro, Sawyer inacreditavelmente conseguiu encontrar um interruptor de luz que clareou todo o ambiente ao seu redor.

Sim, tinha razão, estava em um depósito com estranhos símbolos nas paredes. Algo de que ele nunca ouvira falar.

- _Dharma Initiative_... – leu nas paredes, confuso.

Já fazia horas que a mulher de olhos negros tinha lhe socado e rosto e saído do depósito, trancando-o lá dentro. Sawyer estava faminto e sedento, a dor no ombro lhe dava a impressão de que seu corpo se partiria em pedaços muito brevemente. A única coisa que tinha conseguido aliviar era a bexiga, pois encontrara um recipiente onde foi possível esvaziá-la antes que transbordasse nas calças.

De saco cheio de estar ali, e com tantas incertezas sobre se Michael e Jin estavam vivos, Sawyer sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar. Mas não era de um choro com lágrimas silenciosas, mas um choro convulsivo que lhe sacudiria o corpo e lhe daria algum alívio.

Ele chegou a abaixar a cabeça e sentir as lágrimas quentes sobre os olhos, mas apertou-os imediatamente, contendo o líquido salgado quando ouviu a porta se abrir e se fechar novamente. Era sua única chance. Daria o bote em quem estava entrando e fugiria dali.

Usando seu braço bom, Sawyer preparou-se para derrubar com toda a força a pessoa que entrava, mas inacreditavelmente o que aconteceu foi totalmente o contrário. Sawyer é quem foi derrubado com muita violência pela mulher que adentrava o depósito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- Ana-Lucia esbravejou irritada.

A pancada no chão foi tão forte que Sawyer sentiu os ossos estalarem.

- Eu é que te pergunto, garota? Qual é o seu problema? Quem você pensa que eu sou?

- Sei que não é um Deles.- ela respondeu mais calma antes de se abaixar para recolher algo do chão. Parecia ser uma bandeja com comida. O estômago de Sawyer roncou. – Seus amigos estão bem.- Ana esclareceu. – Nós conversamos e chegamos a uma conclusão bizarra, mas perfeitamente possível.

Sawyer se ergueu do chão emitindo gemidos de dor.

- Somos todos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic. Mas caímos em lados opostos da ilha.

- Isso é sério?

- È o que parece!

- Por que me socou?- ele indagou com raiva.

- Porque eu não sabia quem você era.

- Tem o costume de socar as pessoas na cara quando não as conhece?

- Ficaria impressionado com o que sou capaz de fazer.- disse ela, em tom irônico estendendo-lhe a bandeja.

Sawyer não fez cerimônia, começou a comer o peixe assado que continha na bandeja avidamente, sem se importar com suas mãos imundas. Ana-Lucia jogou para ele um cantil cheio de água.

- Quando terminar de comer, pode vir aqui fora, seus amigos o estão aguardando.

Ele parou para fitá-la, demoradamente e de repente uma lembrança corriqueira lhe veio à mente. Sawyer sabia da onde se lembrava dela, do aeroporto. Havia feito uma cantada e ela o ignorara.

Ana-Lucia se dirigiu para a porta, dessa vez deixando-a destrancada, mas antes que ela saísse, Sawyer não resistiu dizer, apenas para provocá-la:

_- Yo mama_, você é gostosa!

Ana teve um insight naquele momento se lembrando do cowboy que lhe lançara a ridícula cantada no aeroporto.

- Tinha que ser você!- foi tudo o que ela disse sem ao menos sorrir para ele.

Sawyer terminou de comer o peixe que ela tinha lhe trazido, tomando um longo gole de água por cima. Depois a seguiu para a porta de saída e encontrou Jin e Michael rodeados por pessoas que ele não conhecia, entre eles, o homem alto e forte que o derrubara com o cajado. A cabeça ainda doía por causa do golpe.

- E então?- Sawyer indagou a seu amigos. – Passaram para o lado negro da força? Pois eu continuo sendo um cavaleiro Jedi.

Michael ignorou a ironia do comentário de Sawyer e disse:

- Pode guardar suas piadinhas, Sawyer. Nós conversamos e resolvemos tudo. Eles são sobreviventes do 815, como nós.

- É, eu sei! A morena pugilista acabou de me contar depois de me socar na cara. E o que podemos fazer com essa informação? Vamos processar a Oceanic juntos? Vai dar uma boa grana.

Jin falou várias palavras em seu idioma. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- A pergunta a ser feita aqui é: o que há de errado com vocês? Por que pensaram que éramos algum tipo de ameaça? – ele fez essas perguntas num tom de voz um pouco alto, o que pareceu perturbar Ana-Lucia.

- Fala baixo, homem!- ela cuspiu as palavras. – Quer que eles venham direto até nós?

- Eles quem?- Michael indagou.

- Os Outros.- Ana respondeu num sussurro contido.

- Pois eu quero mais é encontrar esses Outros, foram eles que levaram o meu filho!

- Acredite, você não quer encontrá-los não!- disse Libby, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto suado e olhando assustada para as árvores, como se os galhos fossem se mexer e ela pudesse ser tragada pela floresta há qualquer momento.

- Vamos indo!- disse Ana-Lucia tomando posição à frente do grupo, seguida por Mr. Eko.

- E vamos pra onde?- indagou Sawyer.

- Vocês irão nos levar até o seu acampamento. E durante todo esse caminho permanecerão quietos, não podemos nos arriscar. Pegaremos água no córrego e algumas frutas, depois seguiremos caminho.

- Sim, majestade.- debochou Sawyer recebendo um olhar irritado de Ana-Lucia

Michael pensou consigo: _Vou com vocês é o caramba, não volto para aquele acampamento sem encontrar o meu filho!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack encontrou Kate mergulhando algumas peças de roupa masculina na máquina de lavar da escotilha e se aproximou dela, curioso. Desde o encontro no chuveiro que eles não tinham mais conversado porque a tensão ficara no ar. Todas as noites quando ia se deitar, Jack não conseguia não pensar no corpo nu de Kate, debaixo do chuveiro.

- Hey!- ele saudou.

- Hey!- Kate respondeu.

- Desculpe se vivo assustando-a...

- Você não me assusta, Jack!- ela respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

- De quem são essas roupas? Meio grandes para serem o seu número.- ele comentou.

Ela riu e respondeu:

- São suas.

- Minhas?

- È, você vive tão ocupado que esquece até de cuidar das suas coisas.

- Quando foi que nos casamos?- ele gracejou.

Kate terminou de pôr a roupa na máquina e se voltou para ele.

- Só estou querendo ajudar...

- Eu sei... – de repente, o tom de voz dele tinha assumido um timbre rouco. Ele acariciou uma mecha de cabelo castanho-avermelhado que caía sobre o rosto dela. – Uma vez me disseram que você era perigosa...

- Quem disse?

Jack colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela e acariciou.

- Não importa. Devo acreditar nisso?

- Deveria?- ela respondeu sedutora e beijou o dedo que lhe contornava os lábios, sugando-o.

Jack deixou escapar um som gutural que era quase um gemido, Kate o estava seduzindo, ele sabia, podia sentir. Pôde ler nos olhos dela que ela sabia quando estava se banhando no chuveiro que ele a espiava. Ela parou de sugar o dedo dele, mas os olhos continuaram conectados.

- Quando vai pegar?- ela perguntou num tom de voz tão baixo que Jack mal pôde ouvir.

- O quê?- ele indagou de volta, no mesmo tom de voz.

- O que lhe pertence.- ela respondeu com um olhar cheio de significados e promessas eróticas.

Jack sentiu o sangue descer mais ao sul, mas antes que ele pudesse responder àquela insinuação despudorada, Locke entrou na escotilha, chamando por ele.

- Jack, preciso lhe mostrar algo.

O médico se afastou de Kate, mas sentia que se voltasse a ficar perto dela sua pele queimaria naquele delicioso e pequeno corpo feminino.

- Você está aqui, Jack?- Locke insistiu.

- Estou, John.- Jack respondeu, sabia que teriam de deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde.

- È sobre o cofre de armas.- disse Locke se aproximando da lavanderia.

Kate se afastou de Jack, caminhando como uma tigresa que desistira de dar o bote em sua presa, mas só por enquanto.

- Não esqueça suas roupas na máquina de lavar, Jack.

Ela deixou a escotilha e caminhou pela floresta rumo à praia, ainda sentindo o corpo formigar de desejo pela conversa cheia de insinuações que tivera com Jack. Sim, ela o queria, e sabia que muitas no acampamento também o queriam, mas ela não deixaria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, o tomasse dela.

Encontrou Sun com uma cara muito triste quando chegou à praia e indagou:

- O que houve, amiga?

- Perdi minha aliança de casamento.- ela respondeu desolada. – Já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis.

- Quando foi que a viu pela última vez?

- Quando fui enterrar a garrafa.

- Que garrafa?

- As meninas não te contaram?

- Não.

- A Claire encontrou a garrafa que eles levaram na jangada, voltou para a praia.

_Sawyer!_- foi o primeiro pensamento de Kate. – Se a garrafa tinha voltado para a praia, não era um bom sinal.

- Me mostre onde enterrou!- Kate pediu.

Sun levou-a à outra extremidade da praia, perto de uma árvore solitária, embaixo de onde enterrado a garrafa. As duas agacharam-se no local e cavando com as mãos conseguiram encontrar rapidamente a garrafa. Kate começou a tirar os papéis, um por um querendo lê-los. Sun a impediu:

- Não faça isso, Kate! São pessoais!

- Mas eu preciso saber...preciso saber... – a idéia de Sawyer estar morto causava uma completa revolução em seus sentimentos. A poucos minutos estava pensando em quanto queria estar com Jack, mas não podia ignorar a incerteza do paradeiro de Sawyer. Se a jangada tinha fracassado, o que acontecera com ele? O que acontecera com os outros?

- Está preocupada com Sawyer?- Sun indagou de repente, fazendo com que ela parasse de vasculhar os papéis.

- Eu nem me despedi dele... – Kate murmurou quando um dos pedaços de papel chamou-lhe a atenção. Estava escrito numa letra muito caprichada e assinado com o nome de Jack.

"_Me perdoe por não ter voltado, queria ter segurado sua mão até o fim. Com amor, Jack"._

- Kate, realmente não deveria ler isso.- insistiu Sun, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando ela finalmente encontrou sua aliança caída dentro do buraco que ela mesma cavara para esconder a garrafa.

Kate comemorou com ela, mas se aproveitou da distração da amiga para guardar no bolso o papel com o nome de Jack ao invés de devolvê-lo para dentro da garrafa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo estava muito quieto. Michael tinha sumido durante à tarde tentando encontrar Walt. Jin resolvera procurar por ele e o grandalhão com sue cajado fora junto para protegê-lo. Sawyer duvidava que eles iriam voltar.

Seu ombro doía muito, de tal forma que às vezes ele pensava que não seria possível agüentar. Sem poder controlar um gemido angustiado de dor, Sawyer pressionou a ferida com as próprias mãos. Os outros dormiam e não perceberam seu desespero, melhor assim.

Mas de repente, ele a viu se movimentar entre os outros, como um vulto na escuridão, os olhos negros brilhando no escuro. Era estranho, mas na completa escuridão os olhos dela pareciam emitir um brilho esverdeado.

- O que foi?- ela indagou em tom impaciente.

- O que foi o quê?- ele respondeu em voz baixa.

- Ouvi você gemer.

- È, realmente eu estava me divertindo sozinho aqui.- Sawyer respondeu com ironia. – Não sabia que o prazer solitário masculino também era proibido. Peço que me desculpe.

- Não seja imbecil!- ela retrucou. – È o seu ombro não é?

- O que te parece, _chica_?

Ela se agachou ao lado dele e disse com firmeza, dando uma ordem:

- Tire a camisa!

- Ah, desse jeito eu fico tímido, morena. Você poderia ter sido mais sutil e eu tiraria a peça de roupa que você quisesse, gostosa.

- Sabe, eu podia socar você outra vez!- ela ameaçou. – Agora tira a camisa ou eu vou tirar!

- Acho que não tenho escolha, não é?

Ele desabotoou devagar os botões da camisa preta que já estava quase toda rasgada e a fitou:

- Pronto. Quer que eu tire a calça e a cueca agora?

Ela ignorou o comentário dele e remexendo em uma mochila que estava sendo carregada por uma das mulheres, tirou um pedaço de pano, rasgando-o em tiras. Em seguida molhou-o com um pouco de água, amassando algumas folhas que também tirou da mochila.

Ana colocou as folhas amassadas no pano úmido e o colocou sobre o ombro dele. Sawyer sentiu um pequeno ardor, mas aos poucos começou a vir o alívio. Ela ficou parada, agachada junto dele, o rosto próximo. De repente, Sawyer sentiu uma súbita vontade de experimentar os lábios carnudos dela, tão convidativos.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato, ele usou uma das mãos para puxá-la pela nuca em direção ao rosto dele. Foi tudo tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de fazer nada. Os lábios dele pressionaram com vontade os dela, experimentando, saboreando. Ana se viu correspondendo ao beijo sentindo o hálito morno dele.

Então ela se afastou como se tivesse caído na razão.

- Por que fez isso?- ela indagou, lembrando-se do beijo que Goodwin lhe roubara, embora esse beijo tivesse sido diferente porque ela o correspondera, mesmo sem saber por quê.

- Eu queria provar seus lábios petulantes.- ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico, iluminado por suas doces covinhas.

Ela poderia tê-lo socado mais uma vez, mas simplesmente preferiu afastar-se dele. Sawyer lambeu os lábios, instintivamente, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus. Aquela mulher o intrigava e ele queria entender por que ela estava tão assustada. Só isso poderia justificar o motivo da agressividade dela. E ele não podia esquecer que mesmo ela sendo agressiva, cuidou do ferimento no ombro dele e não o socou na cara mais uma vez depois de ter se atrevido a beijá-la. Sawyer gostou de sentir os lábios dela e da saliva doce que experimentou. Queria experimentar mais. Mas era óbvio que aquele era um pensamento idiota, pois do jeito que estava seu ombro, sequer sabia se chegaria vivo ao seu acampamento, quanto mais teria forças para agarrar e beijar a morena linda e agressiva outra vez.

O acampamento improvisado continuou em silêncio. Era perceptível a preocupação de todos com a demora de Mr. Eko em retornar. Estavam com medo de que ele não retornasse e eles não conseguissem chegar ao novo acampamento.

Sawyer sentiu o corpo mais relaxado depois do ungüento que Ana tinha lhe aplicado em seu ombro, diminuindo as dores. Sem conseguir dormir, ele a observou montando guarda, protegendo os seus, caminhando de um lado para o outro. Mas ele podia sentir a preocupação dela, tanto quanto poderia sentir a dos outros. Não resistiu provocá-la mais uma vez naquela noite:

- E agora, Ponce de León, que caminho seguiremos?

Ana-Lucia o olhou em desafio e respondeu:

- Estaríamos no caminho certo agora se o seu amiguinho não tivesse corrido pra selva!

Os outros olharam para ela, mentalmente concordando com Sawyer, o que deixou Ana irritada.

- Ana, não conseguiremos sem o Eko.- disse Cindy, verbalizando a sua preocupação. – Como fazer pra encontrar o caminho certo sem ele?

- Ela não sabe, está perdida!- disse Sawyer, de olhos fechados, recostado a uma árvore.

- Eu não estou perdida!- Ana retrucou entre dentes.

- Ah não?- Sawyer debochou e Ana-Lucia começou a mudar de idéia sobre socá-lo outra vez.

- Se o seu grandalhão não voltar, florzinha, como vai fazer para encontrar o acampamento? Principalmente se de uma hora para outra eu bater as botas.

- Isso tudo é culpa daquele seu amigo!- ela apontou com o dedo em riste para ele.

- Meu amigo?- Sawyer retrucou. – O Mike não é meu amigo. Ele só quer saber de encontrar o filho dele.

- È bom saber que você pensa isso de mim.- disse Michael, chegando de repente, acompanhado por Jin e Mr. Eko.

- Mike?- disse Sawyer, surpreso. – Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

- Que bom que voltou.- Ana disse baixinho a Eko.

- Eles não estão muito longe daqui.- disse ele. – Devemos seguir em frente!

- Tá legal, pessoal, hora de levantarmos acampamento.- gritou Ana e todos começaram a se levantar para seguir caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Não me deixe sozinha..._

_- Não vou deixá-la...- disse Jack, mas não teve tempo de voltar e ela sentiu medo, ficou apavorada quando se deu conta de que ele não voltaria e ela teria que passar por tudo aquilo sozinha._

_Jack a viu chorar, gritar e se agarrar à poltrona do avião a fim de não ser tragada pelo vento. Mas o vento era impiedoso e arrastou o corpo dela sem nenhuma dificuldade para o fundo da aeronave em pedaços._

_- Jack!!!!_

_Ela gritou o nome dele, mas ele não podia ir até ela. Por que se afastara? Por que não ficara ao lado dela? Era como se a tivesse usado, mas nunca fora essa sua intenção._

_- Anaaaa! Anaaaaa!_

O barulho irritante do relógio-cronômetro na sala do computador soou alto dentro da escotilha e tirou Jack de seu pesadelo. Ela se sentou no sofá onde dormia, esfregando os olhos, confuso. Os apertara com tanta força durante o sono que lagrimara. Tinha sido um sonho terrível. Vira Ana-Lucia no avião em desespero, gritando o nome dele, sendo tragada pelo vento e ele nada pôde fazer isso. Seu coração ainda batia descompassado, mas ele precisava digitar o código no computador.

Forçando-se a levantar, ele caminhou até a sala do computador e viu quando o cronômetro reiniciou a contagem. Alguém tinha digitado o código.

- Kate?- ele indagou quando a viu sentada de frente para o computador, com a luz esverdeada do ambiente contrastando com a cor de seus olhos. Jack esfregou os olhos mais uma vez. – Eu não sabia que estava aqui.

- O Hurley me pediu para trocar de turno com ele. Parece que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Jack assentiu, ainda desnorteado pelo pesadelo que tinha tido.

- Você parece cansado.- Kate comentou.

- Não tenho dormido direito esses últimos dias.

- Nem eu.- disse ela. – Jack, o que você acha que aconteceu com o pessoal da jangada?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu ele. – Espero que estejam bem.

- Com o que estava sonhando?- ela perguntou. – Ouvi você gritar. Eu ia vê-lo, mas aí o alarme soou.

- Foi só um pesadelo... – ele deu as costas para ela indo para a cozinha em busca de um copo de água.

Kate o seguiu e por alguns momentos ficou apenas observando-o encher um copo com água fresca que retirou de uma garrafa plástica que estava sobre o balcão da pia.

- Quem é Ana?

Jack ergueu os olhos para ela, ainda engolindo um generoso gole de água.

- Como?

- Ana. – ouvi você gritar esse nome enquanto estava dormindo. – Ela é sua namorada? Esposa talvez? Você tem cara de quem é casado.

- Eu fui casado.- ele respondeu.

- Com Ana?

- Não.- ele esfregou as têmporas demonstrando que estava com dor de cabeça e disse a ela: - Ainda estou cansado e gostaria de dormir mais um pouco, será que poderia ficar de olho no botão?

- Claro.

- Obrigado.- foi tudo o que ele disse antes de ir se deitar na cama de baixo do beliche que ficava no único quarto que a escotilha possuía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias que se seguiram à travessia de Ana-Lucia e seu grupo pela selva foram se arrastando. O destino final parecia que nunca chegaria. O ombro do sulista estava cada vez pior e as ervas da floresta já não estavam ajudando como antes. Ela estava preocupada com ele, não queria perder mais um, embora soubesse que se ele piorasse demais não teriam muito escolha senão deixá-lo para trás ou todos morreriam. Os Outros estavam perto, ela podia sentir.

Quando a travessia ficou acirrada e eles tiveram que subir pelas pedras, o cowboy tombou ao chão, a febre o corroendo por dentro, ele não agüentava mais nenhum passo. Eko disse à Ana-Lucia que deveriam continuar seguindo pela selva.

- Isso é suicídio!- ela dissera. – Está fazendo isso só para salvar Sawyer.

- È!- ele assentiu e dessa vez foi ela quem não teve escolha, não poderia chegar ao outro acampamento de sobreviventes sem Eko. Pelo menos nisso, o cowboy tinha razão.

Como ele não conseguia mais andar, Michael teve a idéia de construírem uma maca para carregá-lo. Agora tinham um peso extra e a velocidade do grupo dentro da selva diminuiu. Ainda assim, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se aliviada por Michael ter tomado aquela decisão por ela. Não queria ter de dizer a todos que Sawyer teria que ser deixado para trás. Sendo carregado ele teria uma porcentagem maior de sobreviver, isso se o grupo não fosse atacado no final do caminho.

Mas eis que o pior aconteceu. Durante uma subida íngreme em que eles tiveram que carregar Sawyer de um barranco a outro, Cindy desapareceu. Ana quis voltar para buscá-la, mas uma chuva torrencial caía sobre o bosque e Eko não deixou que ela partisse.

Ana-Lucia sentiu seu coração quebrar por dentro. Prometera a Cindy que a salvaria, assim como prometera às crianças de seu acampamento que elas veriam sua mãe outra vez. Mas não pude cumprir nenhuma das promessas. E como se não pudesse ficar ainda pior, em meio ao medo, dúvida e desespero por não encontrar Cindy, Ana ouviu passos vindos pela floresta na direção dele e usou a arma de Sawyer sem pestanejar. Não deixaria que ninguém mais de seu grupo fosse levado, os protegeria com sua própria vida.

No entanto, dessa vez não era um dos Outros que vinha em direção à eles e sim uma menina, alta e loira, não deveria ter mais que vinte anos. Sua beleza era frágil e seu rosto angelical. Quando Ana-Lucia disparou a arma, a garota correu na direção dela, como se um imã a estivesse atraindo para a morte.

A bala foi certeira, e atravessou a carne da pobre menina que tombou ao chão nos braços de um homem moreno, alto e forte que ao ver a garota morta em seus braços, provavelmente seu amor, olhou para Ana-Lucia como se ela fosse um monstro e lançou-se sobre ela com toda a força de seu corpo.

Ana gritou e a despeito de estar sendo atacada por um homem enfurecido, sentiu vontade de enfiar uma bala na própria cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate o estava provocando novamente, Jack sabia. Ela tinha acabado de desafiá-lo para um jogo particular de golfe onde quem fizesse mais pontos venceria e ainda ganharia o direito de se gabar. Era uma proposta tentadora e Jack não pôde resistir.

Eles foram para o meio da floresta levando os tacos de golfe e começaram a competição. Jack estava perdendo e isso ele não admitia. Fez uma tacada tão forte que foi parar no meio das árvores, perto de um pequeno riacho. Rindo, Kate o seguiu e ao vê-lo querer acertar a bolinha que tinha caído na água rasa, ela disse:

- Precisa mesmo fazer isso? Jack, nós temos mais bolas.

- Será que dá pra ficar quieta e deixar eu me concentrar?- ele indagou, divertido. Imaginando que depois que terminasse aquela tacada, ele poderia exigir um prêmio extra que Kate parecia disposta a dar a ele há muito tempo.

Pensando nisso, ele ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ela. Vendo que ela ainda estava parada no lugar, ele disse:

- Kate, se você vai ficar aí parada...

Mas ela tinha uma expressão de horror no rosto quando apontou para algo diante deles que Jack ainda não tinha notado. Jack seguiu o olhar dela e viu um homem enorme, de pele retinta e barba quase cerrada carregando um Sawyer ferido e desacordado nas costas.

- Onde está o médico?- ele indagou?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na selva, depois de muita insistência de Libby, Ana-Lucia deixou que Michael e Jin partissem, embora o coreano estivesse muito hesitante em fazê-lo, pois Ana ordenara a Bernard e Libby que amarrassem Sayid a uma árvore depois que ele tentou matar Ana por ter atirado em Shannon. Eko já tinha partido com Sawyer em suas costas, queria levá-lo ao médico do acampamento antes que o homem morresse por negligência deles.

Desesperada e com medo, Ana-Lucia ordenou a Michael que lhe trouxesse armas, jeans e meias para que ela pudesse se esconder na selva antes que o outro grupo de sobreviventes a matassem pelo assassinato que tinha cometido, ainda que acidental.

Michael anuiu e foi embora com Jin para o acampamento. Mais algum tempo se passou e Libby disse a Ana que iria com Bernard para o acampamento, que ela não era boa em julgar as pessoas. Ouvir aquilo doeu mais que levar um tiro de pistola, mas ela precisava se manter de pé, ao menos por hora.

Bernard e Libby também partiram. Depois disso, ela conversou com Sayid, soltou-o e lhe ofereceu o próprio pescoço. Mas Sayid disse: - De que adiantaria morrermos se estamos no inferno?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer foi levado para a escotilha e lá Jack e Kate cuidaram dele. O médico sentiu uma certa dose de ciúmes ao ver Kate cuidando dele com tanto zelo, mas aquela não era uma hora muito apropriada para esse tipo de sentimento. Ele precisava saber o que acontecera, onde estavam os outros membros da jangada e quem era aquele homem que trouxera Sawyer desacordado.

Mas antes que eles pudessem conversar, Michael apareceu na escotilha e contou a eles o que estava acontecendo na floresta, que Sayid estava sob a mira de uma arma e que Shannon havia sido morta. Jack quis armar-se também para resolver o assunto, mas tudo mudou quando o homem que se chamava Eko disse a ele:

- Ana-Lucia cometeu um erro.

- O que você disse?- Jack indagou com firmeza, mas estava tremendo por dentro.

- Eu disse que Ana-Lucia cometeu um erro.

- Quem é Ana-Lucia?- Kate indagou, mas todos pareceram ignorá-la.

- Eu levarei você, só você, mas sem as armas. – Eko advertiu.

Jack aceitou as condições de Eko deixando os outros surpresos. Ele seguiu o homem para dentro da floresta, seu coração batendo a mil por hora. Ele precisava vê-la, desesperadamente, mal podia acreditar que ela estava viva. No bolso ainda trazia o colar em forma de meia lua que pertencera a ela, nos lábios ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dela. Faria qualquer coisa para abraçá-la outra vez, para vê-la sorrir e pediria perdão por tê-la deixado. Mas ela tinha acabado de matar Shannon, dizia uma voz em sua mente, mesmo assim ela ainda era a mulher com quem tinha feito amor uma noite antes do Oceanic 815, e outra vez no avião. Ela era especial e ele ainda a queria muito.

Não foi preciso caminhar muito tempo dentro da selva para ver Sayid caminhando com Shannon desfalecida nos braços, os olhos do iraquiano tomados por grossas lágrimas. Ana-Lucia vinha logo atrás dele e ao ver Jack, ela estacou no lugar.

Sua mente pronunciou o nome dele e ela sentiu vontade de se atirar em seus braços, mas se conteve. O olhar dele era triste. Ela havia matado uma pessoa do grupo dele e ele a odiaria por isso. Ana-Lucia não sabia se poderia suportar.

Continua...


	5. Por que você?

**Capítulo 5**

**Por que você?**

Ana-Lucia não queria ter o visto o olhar de Jack naquele momento. Não naquelas circunstâncias. Ela imaginou por tantas vezes a possibilidade dele estar vivo e quando encontraram os outros sobreviventes da Oceanic na selva ela começou a pensar nessa possibilidade o tempo inteiro. Mas não teve coragem de perguntar a nenhum deles se conheciam Jack.

Mas vê-lo ali vivo, na sua frente, era uma emoção para a qual Ana-Lucia não estava preparada. Ela sentiu vontade de desabar no chão. Ana queria morrer pelo que tinha feito à pobre moça. Ela queria morrer porque estava presa em uma ilha longe de sua mãe, sua única família, com Jack a odiando. E ela gostava tanto dele. O que tinham vivido, ainda que breve, tinha sido maravilhoso e Ana-Lucia achou que nunca se esqueceria.

Jack, porém, conforme o esperado, apenas a fitou com olhos tristes e decepcionados antes de seguir Sayid selva adentro. Ela não sabia para onde eles tinham ido e também não tentou segui-los.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ana-Lucia apenas caminhou até chegar á praia. Ninguém pareceu se incomodar com a presença dela e Ana simplesmente se recostou a uma árvore e ficou lá, sentada na areia de cabeça baixa. Sem falar com ninguém. Sem fazer nenhum movimento.

As horas foram se passando e Ana-Lucia sequer percebeu. Só se deu conta disso quanto sentiu uma mão forte e quente em seu ombro. Voltou-se para ver quem a tocava e seu coração acelerou ao ver Jack diante de si.

- Venha comigo!- ele disse baixinho, como se não quisesse chamar a atenção.

Ana-Lucia aceitou o convite de imediato. Na verdade, ela nem se preocupou em questionar para onde ele iria levá-la. Sentia-se entorpecida e seria capaz de seguir qualquer ordem sem refutar naquele momento.

Jack a levou para a cachoeira, perto das cavernas onde eles viveram por um tempo. Ele queria poder levá-la para a escotilha, mas Locke e Kate estavam lá. Esta particularmente cuidando de Sawyer, muito preocupada à cabeceira dele.

Na cachoeira, Ana-Lucia indagou com o olhar por que estavam ali e Jack respondeu abraçando-a. Apertando-a com força junto ao peito. Ana não resistiu aquele conforto e carinho e um choro convulsivo a invadiu. Como na tarde em que matara Goodwin.

- Shiiii. – fez Jack dizendo palavras de carinho. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, pensei que estava morta...

- Eu queria estar morta!- ela respondeu com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Jack acarinhou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

- Você precisa tomar um banho, comer e descansar...

- Não quero nada!- disse ela, um pouco ríspida.

- Hey, não seja teimosa... – ele falou paciente. – Vamos, posso tirar sua blusa?- ele indagou já erguendo a blusa dela.

Ana sentiu um arrepio de frio. Mas ele tinha razão, ela precisava muito de um banho, queria lavar a alma se pudesse.

- Por favor, me deixe cuidar de você, Ana.

Ela então permitiu e Jack a despiu bem devagar, como se temesse que Ana-Lucia saísse correndo caso ele fizesse algum movimento brusco.

- Onde esteve escondida todo esse tempo?- ele perguntou, trazendo-a em trajes íntimos para a beira da cachoeira enquanto tirava a própria roupa para acompanhá-la.

- O avião caiu na água... – ela respondeu pausadamente. – Quase me afoguei...mas consegui me salvar. Tentei cuidar de todos, mas não pude Jack! Eles começaram a machucar as pessoas e eu não pude fazer nada!

- Está tudo bem, Ana... – disse Jack molhando o corpo dela delicadamente.

- Tínhamos crianças conosco...e eles as levaram... – Ana não conteve um soluço e Jack abraçou-a, esfregando as costas nuas dela num gesto de conforto. – Eu prometi às crianças que as levaria para casa, Jack...

Ele podia entender bem isso. Jack também se sentia responsável pelas pessoas do acampamento e também prometeu a elas que as tiraria daquela ilha, embora tampouco tivesse conseguido fazer isso também.

Jack encheu as mãos em concha e molhou os cabelos de Ana. Ela sentiu a água fria deslizando por sua pele e estremeceu. Os pêlos finos de seu corpo ficaram eriçados e os mamilos arrepiados pelo frio. Jack notou, ao vê-la quase nua, que ela estava um pouco diferente da última vez em que a vira. O corpo estava mais magro, os olhos negros fundos e sem vida, os belos cabelos ressecados pelo sol. Ela parecia tão frágil.

Ela ficou quieta enquanto Jack passava suas mãos pelo corpo dela apenas para limpá-la. Não havia intenção sexual naquele contato, ele estava sendo o médico e Ana a paciente que precisava desesperadamente de ajuda.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele disse com a voz doce, mas Ana balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Não Jack. Eu matei aquela menina a sangue frio...ela estava com tanto medo...

- Não foi sua culpa!

- Eu só queria proteger o meu grupo e ela surgiu do nada! Eu nunca teria atirado nela se a tivesse visto, Jack... era só uma menina...ela estava assustada...vi nos olhos dela...

Ana então não pôde mais segurar o choro e Jack abraçou-a o mais forte que pôde. Ele estava triste por Shannon, mas compreendia que o que acontecera com ela tinha sido uma fatalidade. Que os únicos culpados pela morte de Shannon eram os Outros que causaram toda aquela situação.

Ela continuou chorando por um longo tempo, precisava desabafar tudo o que estava sentindo. Jack abraçou-a e sussurrou palavras de conforto enquanto a ajudava com o banho. Quando terminaram, ele usou a própria camisa para enxugá-la e devolvendo as roupas dela, disse:

- Eu vou pedir às mulheres do acampamento que consigam roupas limpas para você.

- Eu já disse que não quero nada!- disse ela, vestindo depressa a calça jeans para em seguida colocar a blusa preta.

- Ser teimosa não vai ajudar- disse ele como se falasse a uma criança. – Está com fome?

Os olhos dela brilharam de expectativa quando ele fez a pergunta. Foi naquele momento que Ana-Lucia se deu conta do quanto estava faminta. Jack sentiu o coração doer ao perceber que ela sentia muita fome e se sentiu culpado por ter demorado a procurá-la.

Mas Sawyer precisava de cuidados e Sayid estava inconsolável por causa de Shannon. Ele exigiu que Jack a examinasse antes de poder se conformar que a namorada estava realmente morta. E por causa disso ele não teve tempo de procurar por Ana e cuidar dela também. Mas podia ter pedido a alguém que fizesse isso, pensou sentindo uma culpa imensurável.

- Eu vou arranjar algo para você comer agora mesmo e um lugar para você descansar...

Ana passou as mãos sobre os cabelos molhados e indagou a ele:

- Por que está fazendo isso, Jack? Eu matei uma de vocês!- o tom de voz dela era amargo.

- Porque gosto de você, Ana. Muito. Nunca deixei de pensar em você depois do acidente.

Ele tirou um objeto do bolso e entregou a ela.

- Meu colar!- ela disse segurando o colar com o pingente em formato de meia-lua contra o peito. Ela gostava daquele colar. Tinha sido um presente de seu pai.

- Alguém encontrou e eu o mantive comigo todo esse tempo.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu guardando o colar no próprio bolso.

- Agora venha. Você realmente precisa comer e descansar...

- Eu estou bem!- ela ainda tentou dizer, mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o estômago se contorcer numa ânsia de vômito. O olhar de Shannon desfalecendo diante dela com a camiseta molhada de sangue não saía de sua mente.

Ana não conseguiu conter o espasmo que atingia seu estômago e provocava sua garganta. Ela tentou vomitar, mas não havia nada no estômago a não ser água e tudo o que Ana conseguiu pôr para fora foi uma pequena quantidade de secreção estomacal.

Jack a amparou dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas dela.

- Você não sentiu nada de diferente após o acidente?

Ana ergueu o olhar para ele indagando silenciosamente aonde ele queria chegar.

- Está falando do estresse pós-traumático?- ela inquiriu com sarcasmo.

- È bem...nós... – ele parecia embaraçado em tocar naquele assunto. – Nós tivemos relações sexuais antes de pegarmos o vôo e não nos protegemos...e se você tem sentido enjôo...já faz três meses que estamos nessa ilha...

- Jack, eu não estou grávida.- Ana-Lucia respondeu enfática.

- Tem certeza?- ele inquiriu com preocupação.

- Pareço grávida pra você?- ela retrucou com amargor sentindo uma nova onda de enjôo dominá-la. Estava se sentindo mal por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Cansaço, fome, desespero e culpa.

- Tudo bem.- disse Jack tentando contornar a situação. – Amanhã podemos providenciar uma barraca para você, hoje você pode dormir na minha barraca sem problemas.

- Tem certeza que quer ser visto comigo depois do que eu fiz?

- Ana, por favor. Facilite as coisas para nós dois, certo?

Ela assentiu e o seguiu de volta para a praia. Mas no meio do caminho ela mal se agüentava em pé e Jack a carregou para sua tenda. O acampamento na praia estava soturno por causa da morte de Shannon. Todos já haviam se recolhido às suas barracas e Jack não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho para fazer perguntas sobre ele e Ana-Lucia até que viu Charlie caminhando na direção deles. Ana estava tão cansada que havia recostado sua cabeça no peito de Jack e fechado os olhos.

- Hey, o que houve com ela?- Charlie indagou. – Atirou em si mesma?- perguntou maldoso.

Jack franziu o cenho e disse:

- Não tenho tempo para isso agora Charlie.

Ele levou Ana-Lucia para sua tenda e a deitou na cama de cobertores, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ele tem razão.- ela disse com voz fraca.

- Razão sobre o quê?

- Eu devia ter atirado em mim mesma.

Jack fez de conta que não ouviu o que ela disse e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vou buscar comida pra você. Volto em alguns minutos.

Ele foi até a despensa e começou a recolher rapidamente algumas frutas. Jogou um pouco de leite em pó Dharma em uma tigela de água e pegou uma caixa de cereal. Hurley e Charlie estavam na despensa e observaram Jack preparar uma generosa vitamina de cereal e frutas.

- Onde está o açúcar?- ele perguntou impaciente e Hurley apontou para ele um saco branco com o logo da Dharma na prateleira.

Jack colocou duas colheres de açúcar na vitamina e já estava deixando a despensa quando Charlie indagou:

- Está fazendo o jantar pra ela? Qual é o seu problema Jack? Essa mulher matou a Shannon!

- Foi um acidente.- disse Jack com rispidez. Estava com raiva da atitude de Charlie ainda que no fundo pudesse entender porque ele estava agindo assim.

- Não pode ter sido um acidente. Armas não se atiram sozinhas. Você viu o que aconteceu com o Sawyer. Aposto que foi ela quem atirou nele também.

- Dude!- disse Hurley segurando no ombro de Charlie. – Vamos com calma.

- Se acredita mesmo que ela atirou no Sawyer também, pergunte a ele quando ficar bom. Não vai demorar muito.

E dizendo isso, Jack saiu caminhando de volta para sua tenda.

- Dude, por que você disse essas coisas pra ele?- perguntou Hurley.

- Porque é a verdade.- disse Charlie. – Nós não podemos aceitar uma assassina no acampamento.

- Charlie se formos pensar dessa maneira você é um assassino também.- disse Hurley. – Você matou o Ethan.

- Mas o Ethan era nosso inimigo.

- E você acha que a moça não pode ter pensado que a Shannon era uma inimiga também? Pelo que eu soube, ela não viu a Shannon até atirar nela. Portanto não vamos julgá-la.

- Está falando só por você não é Hurley? Porque eu não quero essa mulher perto da Claire e do bebê.

Hurley não disse mais nada. Charlie era cabeça dura e ás vezes não adiantava discutir com ele. Mas a verdade era que ele sentia pena da mulher que matara Shannon por acidente. Não devia ser fácil cometer um crime como aquele ainda que não tivesse sido de propósito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana, acorde.- chamou Jack. – Eu trouxe uma vitamina pra você. Precisa comer.

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos de imediato. Estava mesmo faminta. Sentou-se na cama com a ajuda de Jack e devorou a vitamina da tigela em poucos minutos.

- Está gostoso?- ele indagou. – Não sei se pus a quantidade certa de açúcar...

- È a melhor coisa que eu já comi na minha vida.- disse ela limpando a boca com as costas das mãos quando terminou de comer.

Jack sorriu.

- Amanhã posso conseguir algo melhor para você. Nós temos uma pequena horta feita pela mulher do Jin com frutas e legumes. Eu posso pedir à esposa do Bernard que prepare um cozido, acho que ainda temos carne...

- Carne?- os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar.

- Sim, e quem sabe eu te consiga algum chocolate também.

- Chocolate? Oh Deus, acho que finalmente cheguei ao paraíso.

- Na escotilha nós temos shampoo e outros objetos de higiene que posso conseguir pra você...

- Escotilha?- Ana indagou curiosa. – Estamos na mesma ilha?

- Durma Ana. Amanhã contarei tudo o que você precisa saber.

Ela voltou a se deitar na cama e Jack deitou-se ao lado dela.

- Me perdoe por tê-la deixado sozinha no avião...

- Não foi sua culpa...- disse ela antes de finalmente adormecer profundamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Desculpa cara, eu sei que dói.- disse Jack ao ver a careta que Sawyer fez de olhos fechados quando ele começou a trocar dele o curativo na manhã seguinte.

Jack limpou o ferimento com cuidado, passou álcool e aplicou um antiinflamatório. Sawyer deu um pequeno gemido e ficou mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas ainda estava desacordado desde quando Mr. Eko o trouxera para a escotilha, carregando-o em suas costas.

- O Michael disse que você tirou a bala com as próprias mãos.- comentou Jack colocando a gaze de tecido em cima do ferimento. – Você vai ter que me ensinar isso depois.- a voz dele saiu divertida. Era bom saber que apesar da tragédia que houve com Shannon, Michael, Jin e Sawyer voltaram a salvo para o acampamento.

- Onde ela está?- Sawyer perguntou de repente. Os olhos ainda fechados, a voz grogue.

- O quê? Eu não... – começou a dizer Jack imaginando se Sawyer estava acordado ou delirando.

- Onde ela está...?- Sawyer repetiu a pergunta.

- Você está falando da Kate?- ele inquiriu. – Ela cuidou de você nas últimas 24 horas sem descanso. Eu só consegui tirá-la daqui para buscar comida para você.

- Eu a amo...eu a amo...

Jack terminou o curativo sem dizer nada. Estava surpreso com a declaração de Sawyer. Então Sawyer amava Kate? Definitivamente tinham um problema. Ou melhor, Jack tinha um grande problema por que ele também tinha fortes sentimentos por Kate. Mas agora, com a chegada de Ana-Lucia ao acampamento ele já não sabia de mais nada.

Ver Ana de novo depois de tê-la imaginando morta por tanto tempo trouxe sentimentos que Jack pensou não existirem dentro dele. Ana-Lucia estava muito fragilizada por causa do que tinha acontecido e se todos resolvessem se comportar com hostilidade como Charlie estava fazendo, ela precisaria ainda mais dele.

"_Você sempre vai precisar de algo para consertar, Jack..."_

Ele ouviu a voz de Sarah em sua mente e afastou-a depressa. Não devia se preocupar com isso agora. Seus sentimentos sobre Kate e Ana era o que menos importava. Shannon tinha sido morta e todos culpariam Ana. Sayid estava arrasado e precisava da amizade dele.

Não, ele ainda era o líder daquele acampamento e tinha que agir como tal. Quanto aos seus sentimentos pessoais, pela primeira vez na vida deixaria que o destino decidisse, afinal não tinha sido o destino que o levara àquela ilha?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Todos já devem saber que foi um acidente."_

Ana-Lucia relembrou as palavras de Mr. Eko enquanto fincava com força a primeira coluna comprida de madeira que serviria como apoio para sua nova casa. Eko as tinha cortado para ela. O amigo tinha acabado de deixá-la dizendo que estava indo para o enterro da garota que ela assassinara.

Era óbvio que ela não iria. Não era hipócrita. Se fosse vista no enterro da moça talvez as pessoas lhe jogassem pedras, pensou amarga. Não importava que tivesse sido um acidente. A moça morrera no final das contas.

Ana acordou sozinha naquela manhã na tenda de Jack. Estava sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas logo melhorou comendo o café da manhã que ele tinha deixado para ela, composto de leite e frutas.

Jack continuava sendo o mesmo cavalheiro que Ana-Lucia conhecera no aeroporto, mas havia algo de diferente nele. Talvez fosse a preocupação com as pessoas do acampamento. Ela havia notado que ele era uma espécie de líder como ela mesma fora do outro lado da ilha.

Ana apoiou duramente a estaca na areia e começou a empurrar buscando deixar bem presa para então erguer a outra. Eko tinha sido muito gentil em trazer a madeira para ela. Não se sentira muito bem tendo que dormir outra noite na barraca de Jack.

Apesar do que tinha acontecido entre eles antes da queda do avião não havia nenhum tipo de relacionamento firme. Eles não estavam namorando. Continuavam sendo completos estranhos um para o outro. E mesmo tendo consciência disso, Ana ainda se sentia ridícula por ter imaginado tantas vezes do outro lado da ilha um possível reencontro com Jack. Ele a tomando nos braços, beijando-lhe a boca e dizendo que jamais a deixaria.

- Que bobagem!- Ana resmungou consigo mesma.

- Ana.

Ela ouviu a voz de Jack atrás dela e deixou cair a coluna de madeira no chão quase acertando o médico.

- Me desculpe.- ela disse. – Você me assustou. Eu estava distraída.

- Estou vendo que você está sentindo melhor.- disse ele. – Isso é bom.- Jack limpou a garganta parecendo um pouco culpado. – Me desculpe por tê-la deixado sozinha hoje de manhã, mas eu tive que ir dar uma olhada no Sawyer, trocar o curativo dele.

- Ele vai sobreviver?- ela perguntou.

- Com certeza.- disse Jack com um sorriso. – O ferimento é grave mas não estava tão infeccionado. Na verdade encontrei vestígios de algum tipo de remédio caseiro no ferimento dele...

- Fui eu quem coloquei. Ele estava sentindo muita dor e eu apliquei um remédio de ervas para não infeccionar mais. Eko me ensinou como fazer. È preciso saber sobreviver na selva.

- Isso ajudou muito.- disse Jack.

- Que bom!- Ana exclamou. – Menos um para pesar na minha consciência.- ela acrescentou com amargor.

- Não diga isso, Ana- falou ele com pesar por ela. – Olha, eu estou indo para o enterro agora mas depois posso trazer as coisas que te prometi. Enquanto isso pode ficar na minha tenda, eu a ajudarei a construir uma para você...

- Você já fez o bastante, Jack. Mas obrigada. Ficarei feliz em ter roupas limpas e poder lavar os cabelos com xampu.

Ela voltou a se concentrar na tarefa de enfiar a madeira na areia quando ele chegou mais perto dela e disse:

- Quando você estiver mais habituada ao acampamento, creio que deveríamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê?- ela inquiriu tentando não parecer grosseira.

- Sobre nós.- respondeu ele tocando-a de leve no ombro e se afastando.

Ana sentiu um nó na boca do estômago. Então Jack queria conversar sobre eles? Mas por quê? O que havia para conversar? Eram dois adultos e tinham feito sexo consensual por duas vezes, o que tinha de mais nisso? Não importava se ela ainda sentia algo por ele, por que Jack tinha que se preocupar se não sabia disso?

Talvez o motivo dele querer conversar fosse outro. Três meses tinham se passado desde a queda do avião e pelo que Ana podia observar que a forma como ele estava vivendo era muito diferente de como ela e os sobreviventes da cauda estiveram sobrevivendo.

Ana-Lucia notara que havia várias garotas jovens e bonitas no acampamento. Estaria Jack envolvido com alguma delas e agora queria conversar com ela para dizer que não havia mais nada entre eles. Se fosse isso, Jack não precisaria se dar ao trabalho porque apesar de gostar dele, Ana não diria ou faria nada. O que acontecera entre eles fora sexo casual e nada mais. Pelo menos ela tinha que se convencer disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da cova que fora cavada com as próprias mãos de Sayid para enterrar sua amada Shannon. Os olhares das pessoas eram de intenso sofrimento, porém, ao contrário do que Ana-Lucia estava pensando, a maioria das pessoas ali não a odiavam. Apenas acreditavam que a morte de Shannon tinha sido uma fatalidade , um acidente que poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um que resolvesse correr dentro da selva misteriosa em meio à uma tempestade. No entanto, ver Sayid daquele jeito era de partir o coração. O homem parecia à beira de um colapso.

Sayid caminhou ao redor da cova fitando o corpo inerte da namorada coberto por uma lona. Olhando para o céu como se buscasse a força de Alá, ele começou a dizer com a voz afetada pela emoção:

- A Shannon e eu éramos estranhos. A gente não teria se conhecido se...não teria nem se falado se...mas a gente se conheceu...e a gente se falou...pelo menos...eu a amei.

Quando terminou estas palavras pausadas, Sayid não pôde dizer mais nada e saiu caminhando cabisbaixo em direção à floresta. Jack foi o primeiro a se aproximar da cova então, jogando um punhado de areia sob o corpo de Shannon e dizendo:

- Que você descanse em paz.

Todos os outros começaram a imitar o gesto dele e finalmente o corpo foi completamente coberto com terra. Sayid retornou para esse momento final. Seus olhos estavam nublados de lágrimas quando uma cruz foi cravada na terra marcando o túmulo de sua amada.

- Tudo isso é tão triste.- Libby comentou com Bernard que estava ao seu lado observando a cena. – Já perdemos tantas pessoas...

- Não sei o que acontece com este lugar.- Bernard comentou.

- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua esposa.- disse ela com um sorriso tentando afastar o amargor do peito.

- Eu também. Ela me disse que nunca perdeu as esperanças de me reencontrar e devo tudo isso a Ana. Não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por ela.

- Acha que as pessoas irão crucificá-la?- indagou Libby.

- Não sei dizer. Mas no que diz respeito à minha esposa não. Ela entende que o que aconteceu foi um acidente.

- Falando de mim?- perguntou Rose se aproximando deles.

- Sim, querida. Eu estava dizendo a Libby que você e eu não culpamos Ana pelo que aconteceu.

- Sim, é verdade.- disse Rose. – Jack me pediu hoje cedo que conseguíssemos roupas para as novas pessoas na comunidade incluindo Ana. Sayid me entregou as roupas de Shannon mas creio que...

- Ana jamais aceitaria.- disse Libby.

- Bem, mas posso dá-las a você e ver o que podemos conseguir para Ana. Gostaria de me ajudar com essa tarefa? Tem algumas malas abandonadas perto da minha tenda...

- Eu adoraria ajudá-la.- disse Libby com simpatia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate posicionou a agulha no disco de vinil e uma melodia suave encheu o ambiente. Ela sorriu e pegou um prato com frutas picadas e começou a amassá-las em um prato. Puxou uma cadeira de frente para o beliche onde Sawyer dormia e começou a falar com ele. Estava feliz por ele estar de volta.

- Tá com fome? Vou amassar umas frutas aqui pra você. Quando acordar vai querer me matar por ter te tratado como um bebê.- ela fez uma pausa ainda mexendo as frutas no prato. – Eu vi um cavalo na selva quando fui pegar as frutas.

Sawyer se move na cama, ainda inconsciente. Kate continua falando.

- È, isso é o que acontece quando a gente não dorme.

Sawyer pareceu murmurar algumas palavras e Kate deixou o prato de lado, chegando mais perto dele, tentando ouvi-lo.

- Sawyer? Está acordado?

- Você só sabe bater em mim...- disse ele.

- O quê?- questionou Kate.

- Você bate, mas você quer, sei que quer...

- Eu quero o quê...?- Kate indagou sem entender.

- Rambina... – disse ele. – Você não tem coragem de me deixar morrer...porque você me quer...

- Sawyer?- Kate ficou quase em cima dele no beliche e de repente seus olhos verdes se alargaram de susto quando Sawyer abriu os olhos e a agarrou pelo pescoço, dizendo com uma voz que não parecia ser dele.

- Você me matou! Por que você me matou?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela fugiu para a selva deixando Sawyer caído no chão. Ele escorregara para fora da cama e ela não fizera nenhum movimento para ajudá-lo porque estava muito assustada com o que Sawyer dissera para ela. Era como se outra pessoa tivesse tomado o corpo dele e dito aquelas palavras.

Antes daquela indagação absurda sobre ela tê-lo matado, o que ele estava dizendo não fazia sentido, mas também não parecia não pertencer a ele. Mas as palavras seguintes eram de outra pessoa. De Wayne, ela sabia.

Encontrou Charlie na floresta e praticamente ignorou os comentários dele sobre o funeral de Shannon e o não comparecimento da mulher que a assassinara. Estava atormentada demais para prestar atenção nele.

Kate acabou perguntando a Charlie se ver um cavalo na selva significava que ela estava ficando louca. Não nesta ilha, disse ele, entre outras coisas. Ela o deixou para trás e acabou indo parar em uma clareira.

Sentou-se num pedaço de tronco e deixou-se ficar ali sozinha, pensando.

- Kate, posso saber o que você ta fazendo aqui?- Jack perguntou algum tempo depois quando a encontrou.

Ele estivera procurando por ela desde que chegara à escotilha com Locke e encontrara o alarme soando e Sawyer sozinho, caído no chão.

- O que aconteceu na escotilha? Por que você foi embora? Eu cheguei e vi o Sawyer caído no chão, você deixou ele lá e...

Kate finalmente prestou atenção a Jack.

- Ele está bem?- indagou, preocupada com Sawyer.

- Está. Ele está bem.- assentiu Jack.

Ela se levantou do tronco e disse já dando as costas a ele para ir embora:

- Desculpa.

- Desculpa?- Jack retrucou, incrédulo.

Kate fez cara de raiva.

- È, desculpa! Desculpa se eu não sou tão perfeita como você. Desculpa se eu não sou tão boa.- ela assumiu uma postura agressiva diante dele.

- Opa!- exclamou Jack na defensiva. – O que acontece com você?

- Deixa pra lá!- disse ela querendo se afastar.

Ele a segura pelo braço, impedindo que ela se vá.

- Não, não vai fugir agora não. Kate!

- Não, me solta!- ela tenta se soltar dos braços dele e Jack a segura com firmeza junto de si. O movimento dos braços acaba erguendo a camiseta dela até um pouco abaixo dos seios enquanto Kate se debate.

- Kate, Kate, calma, ta tudo bem!- diz Jack tentando conter a histeria dela.

- Me solta!- ela começa a choramingar e ele a abraça com ternura.

Ela se deixa abraçar por alguns instantes antes de se afastar para dizer entre lágrimas:

- Jack, esse lugar é tão irreal, é...eu tô ficando maluca!

- Eu sei...eu sei... – diz ele, compreensivo. – Tá tudo bem. Ok?

Kate olhou para ele com olhos lacrimejantes, o envolvendo pela nuca e o beijando. O beijo vai se aprofundando aos poucos. Ela acaricia o rosto dele com os dedos, bebendo de seus lábios com paixão.

Então ela se afastou confusa. Dando alguns passos para trás. Finalmente ela foi embora ainda ouvindo Jack gritar:

- Kate!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sem olhar para trás, Kate voltou a se enveredar pela selva indo parar no túmulo de Shannon. Ela sentou num tronco de frente para a cruz e fez uma prece silenciosa pela alma da amiga.

Sayid apareceu para colocar seu cordão envolto na cruz e ele e Kate trocaram algumas palavras sobre loucura, esperanças e fé. Depois disso, ela voltou à escotilha e diz a Sun que estava tomando conta de Sawyer que iria ficar com ele. Quando a coreana se foi, ela puxou a cadeira para perto dele e começou a dizer:

- Nossa! Você não tem idéia de como a minha cabeça está confusa hoje. Mas do que das outras vezes. Eu passei os dias após a sua partida sonhando com a sua volta, desejando tanto que você estivesse aqui Sawyer que chegava a doer. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia fechar meus olhos para o efeito que o Jack exerce em mim desde que caímos nessa ilha. Ele é o meu anjo da guarda, mas você é o meu melhor amigo. Deus!

Ela respirou fundo.

- Odeio sentir o que eu sinto pelo Jack e odeio sentir o que eu sinto por você. Especialmente porque você é como eu, um enganador, um golpista. E o Wayne...eu não me arrependo de tê-lo matado. Pior de tudo é saber que sou filha dele e que nada vai mudar isso. E toda vez que eu sinto alguma coisa por você só serve pra lembrar o quanto eu nunca serei boa...

Sawyer deu um suspiro e Kate parou de falar ficando em estado de alerta, esperando que ele dissesse o que tinha dito de manhã, mas não foi o que aconteceu dessa vez.

- Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já ouvi.- disse ele com um sorriso de deboche, os olhos ainda fechados. – E quem diabos é Wayne?

Kate sorriu, emocionada por vê-lo consciente outra vez.

- Sawyer, você voltou!

- Voltei da onde?- indagou ele confuso abrindo os olhos. – Eu estou deitado em uma cama?- perguntou. – Um beliche?- ele estava incrédulo.

- Sim.- Kate respondeu sorrindo.

- Nós fomos resgatados?- ele indagou com alegria evidente na voz.

- Eu te conto se me disser quem é rambina.- Kate provocou com um sorriso.

- Como é que é?- Sawyer indagou, desconfiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack caminhou até a beira da praia e a viu afiando uma estaca em movimentos repetitivos e confiantes enquanto dava algumas olhadas para o mar de vez em quando, como se esperasse que um milagre acontecesse e eles fossem resgatados.

Ele se aproximou dela e ergueu duas pequenas garrafas, mostrando a ela.

- Tequila e tônica. È a sua bebida, certo?- perguntou ele a Ana-Lucia.

- Cadê a tônica?- perguntou ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom...a tônica tava meio em falta.- respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado dela e tirando a mochila das costas.

- Quer mesmo desperdiçar isso comigo?- Ana perguntou.

- Só achei que ia querer uma bebida.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Porque eu realmente preciso de uma.

Ana sorriu de lado.

- Você vai tentar me convencer de que ninguém aqui me odeia?

- Só se você tentar me convencer de que as mulheres não são malucas.

Ela riu levemente e aceitou a bebida, dizendo:

- Talvez você esteja um pouco velho para entender as mulheres.

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu. Ana riu também.

- E então, com está indo a sua cabana?

- Indo.- ela respondeu.

- Isso é ótimo!- disse ele, rindo também. – Eu levei pra minha cabana algumas coisas pra você, as roupas e o xampu. Pode passar mais uma noite comigo até que a sua cabana esteja pronta.

- Isso é um convite?- ela indagou sedutora virando a garrafa de tequila na boca.

Jack sentiu uma pontada na virilha fitando os olhos negros dela. Naquele momento eles tinham voltado a adquirir o brilho de antes e isso o deixou louco. Meses sem sexo naquela ilha e sua ninfeta sexy estava de volta. Não havia coisa melhor.

- Então acho que posso esperá-lo na sua tenda?- Ana indagou se levantando e soltando o cabelo. – estava flertando livremente com Jack porque decidira que não tinha nada a perder. Se ele tivesse outra pessoa a rejeitaria, mas quando viu o olhar dele para ela teve certeza de que esse não era o caso, de que não seria rejeitada.

Quinze minutos depois estavam na tenda dele. Jack estava ansioso por beijá-la e tocá-la. Puxou Ana para si e mergulhou nos lábios dela com volúpia, sua língua tentando os lábios dela para que o recebessem.

Ana recebeu a língua dele em sua boca com um gemido que fez o corpo de Jack estremecer. As mãos dele foram tirando depressa a roupa dela e quando ela estava só de calcinha, ele então tirou as próprias roupas.

Ela sorriu sentindo uma alegria e excitação que não sentira nos últimos três meses. Jack a segurou pela cintura fazendo com que ela montasse nele, de frente e beijou-lhe o pescoço, marcando-o com pequenas mordidas.

- Ahhhhh... – Ana deixou escapar mais uma vez e Jack foi à loucura, rasgando a lingerie dela e jogando-a longe.

- Sabe, calcinhas não são luxo que a gente possa se dar aqui pra você ficar rasgando ... – disse ela, mas realmente não se importou que ele tivesse feito isso.

Jack nada disse. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e ele a deitou no chão, possessivo, envolvendo um dos mamilos dela com os lábios enquanto seu membro penetrava o corpo dela, deslizando fácil na umidade.

Ana fechou os olhos de prazer e apertou as pernas ao redor do corpo de Jack fazendo uma pressão deliciosa.

- Me faça esquecer Jack, me faça esquecer...

Continua...


	6. O que Jack fez?

**Capítulo 6**

**O que Jack fez?**

Jack abriu os olhos e a primeira imagem que surgiu à sua frente não poderia ser mais bela. Ana-Lucia estava deitada de bruços ao lado dele, completamente nua, o rosto apoiado nos braços e os cabelos negros cascateando pelas costas. O médico sorriu e se aproximou dela, preguiçoso, buscando o calor daquele corpo que tanto tinha abraçado e beijado durante a noite.

Languidamente, ele passou uma das mãos pela pele morena macia das costas dela e depositou um suave beijo ali causando um arrepio gostoso na espinha de Ana-Lucia.

- Bom dia.- disse ele ainda roçando os lábios pelas costas dela.

- Bom dia.- Ana respondeu sem se voltar para ele, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, fitando o nada.

- Sente-se melhor?- ele perguntou ainda alisando as costas dela, as mãos grandes descendo até o bumbum.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- Acho que o suficiente bem que alguém pode se sentir depois de ter matado uma garota inocente.

- Vem cá... – ele disse com suavidade abrindo os braços e Ana-Lucia se permitiu envolver-se neles.

Jack acariciou-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

- Por favor, não se torture tanto...

- Estou tentando.- ela respondeu baixinho enfiando o rosto no peito dele. – Como está o Sayid?- ela ousou perguntar. Sua breve conversa com ele na floresta tinha sido suficiente para ela saber o quanto aquele homem estava sofrendo com a perda de sua amada.

- Sobrevivendo.- Jack respondeu. – Shannon era muito importante pra ele.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração quebrar mais uma vez, porém segurou as lágrimas. Precisava ser forte agora para superar mais essa dificuldade. Provavelmente o iraquiano a odiaria para o resto da vida, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Ana.- Jack disse de repente como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

- Você diz muito isso, né?- ela brincou.

Jack passou uma mecha de cabelo crespo para trás da orelha dela e disse:

- È verdade. Mas nem sempre foi assim.

- Não?- ela retrucou.

- Não, eu costumava ser muito objetivo, sabe? Do tipo que dizia a um paciente com câncer terminal que ele estava com os dias contados. Meu pai costumava me criticar muito.- ele fez uma pausa antes de dizer: - Olha só, já estou eu aqui falando do meu pai de novo.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- De alguma forma eu já sabia que você era médico sem você nem mesmo ter me dito.- Ana comentou. – Acho que é esse seu jeito protetor.

- Eu não imaginava que você fosse policial, fiquei surpreso quando me disseram.- ele confessou.

- Surpreso por quê?- Ana quis saber.

- Bem, porque geralmente quando penso em mulheres policiais, imagino aquelas mulheres duronas e...

- O que é isso? Fantasia sexual?- ela gracejou. – Se quiser podemos procurar minhas algemas pela ilha, o que acha?

Jack riu levemente.

- Confesso que a idéia me atrai.- disse antes de beijá-la de modo suave nos lábios.

- Sinto desapontá-lo.- disse ela. – Mas não sou mais policial. Tive alguns problemas e desisti de tudo.- Ana confessou.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.- respondeu ela.

- Quer falar sobre isso?- ele indagou, mas antes que Ana respondesse, a conversa deles foi interrompida

- Jack, você está aí?

A voz inconfundível e zangada de Kate se fazia ouvir do lado de fora da tenda e Jack estava completamente nu abraçado a uma morena linda igualmente nua, a quem a maior parte da comunidade condenava por ter matado Shannon.

- Quem está aí fora?- Ana perguntou saindo dos braços dele.

- Kate.- Jack respondeu procurando suas roupas. – Fique aqui, eu vou falar com ela.

Jack vestiu as roupas rapidamente e deixou a tenda. Ana-Lucia se vestiu também, mas permaneceu dentro da barraca. Do lado de fora, Kate falava alto com Jack fazendo com que Ana pudesse escutar tudo lá de dentro.

- Jack, por que você ainda não foi ver o Sawyer lá na escotilha?

- Ele está bem?- Jack perguntou bocejando, fazendo pouco caso da irritação dela. – Já acordou?

- Sim, ele acordou. Eu o levei para tomar um pouco de ar esta manhã, mas agora ele está com febre.

- È por causa da infecção.- Jack explicou. – A febre é normal nesses casos.

- Mas além da febre ele está sentindo muita dor de cabeça e tontura.

- Como eu disse é normal. Ele passou muito tempo vagando pela floresta, ferido antes de chegar até aqui, acho até que o remédio caseiro que colocaram no ferimento dele ajudou a mantê-lo vivo, então...

- Você não me parece nada preocupado com ele.- Kate acusou.

- Ah, e você está preocupada com ele?- Jack devolveu. – Foi por isso que o deixou sozinho caído no chão da escotilha ontem e foi se esconder na floresta?

- Você não sabe de nada!- disse Kate, a irritação dela aumentando.

- Não sei de nada, mas você veio me procurar para cuidar do Sawyer.- devolveu ele, triunfante.

- Jack, por favor!- disse Kate. – Não vamos ficar aqui discutindo, você precisa ir ver o Sawyer.

De repente, ela parou de falar e tocou uma marca vermelha bem nítida no pescoço de Jack.

- O que foi isso?

- Provavelmente um mosquito.- Jack respondeu tentando conter o riso.

- Um mosquito com dentes?- Kate indagou séria sem tirar seus dedos de cima da marca.

Jack não respondeu e afastou a mão dela, dizendo:

- Vá indo na frente. Logo encontrarei você na escotilha. Diga ao Sawyer que ele precisa beber muita água.

Kate estava com um jeito desconfiado, mas fez o que ele disse. Quando ela se afastou, ele voltou para dentro da cabana. Encontrou Ana-Lucia usando sutiã e calcinha de estampas e cores diferentes.

- Onde foi que conseguiu isso pra mim?- ela perguntou. – Como sabia o meu número?

- Tem muita coisa que pode ser aproveitada por aqui nas malas abandonadas.- respondeu ele. – E quanto ao seu tamanho, foi a Libby quem separou as roupas pra você.

- Tenho de agradecê-la.- disse Ana se erguendo e procurando por uma calça jeans entre as coisas que Jack tinha trazido para ela.

- Eu estou indo pra escotilha agora.- disse ele.

- Escotilha?- Ana não entendeu.

- È um lugar que nós encontramos encravado na terra. Uma espécie de abrigo anti-bombas, algo assim.

- Nós também encontramos um do outro lado da ilha.- contou ela. – Mas não era encravado na terra.

- E provavelmente também não tinha um homem morando lá dentro não é?

- Um homem?- retorquiu Ana-Lucia.

- História longa. Mas o fato é que na nossa escotilha tinha um homem morando lá dentro e apertando um botão a cada 108 minutos para que a ilha não explodisse. Nós continuamos apertando o botão desde então.

A expressão dela era de incredulidade.

- Homem, acho que preciso ver esse lugar.

- Eu posso te levar lá mais tarde se quiser. Agora estou indo para lá dar uma olhada no Sawyer.

- O cowboy?- ela retrucou. – Como ele está? O ferimento no ombro dele estava bem feio da última vez que vi.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa de antibióticos e repouso. Aliás, eu gostaria de saber quem foi que aplicou um remédio caseiro ao ferimento. Isso ajudou muito.

- Fui eu.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Minha avó sempre foi uma pessoa que acreditou em remédios caseiros.

- Fez um bom trabalho.- elogiou ele.

Ana sorriu antes de perguntar:

- Essa mulher que veio aqui procurar você é a namorada do cowboy? Desculpe mas acabei escutando um pouco da conversa de vocês e ela me pareceu muito aflita por ele.

- Eles não são namorados.- respondeu Jack com uma expressão estranha. – Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

- Desculpe.- Ana-Lucia respondeu ante a rispidez dele. – Foi só uma pergunta.

Jack percebeu sua gafe e disse:

- Oh não, você é quem tem de me desculpar.- ele se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. – È que ás vezes a Kate me deixa nervoso...

Alguns minutos depois ele a deixou sozinha dentro da cabana dele. Ana-Lucia estava bastante embaraçada em sair de lá durante á luz do dia e as outras pessoas saberem que ela passou a noite com Jack. Sabia que não devia se importar com isso, afinal, cada um que cuidasse da própria vida, mas ela não era qualquer pessoa naquele acampamento. Era uma recém-chegada que assassinara um deles. E não importava o que fizesse, Ana sabia que não haveria redenção para ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia esperou por mais de meia hora para poder deixar a tenda de Jack discretamente. Quando ela saiu ficou aliviada de ninguém ter prestado atenção a ela. Carregava consigo as roupas e outros pertences que Jack tinha lhe entregado. Tudo junto em uma mochila desbotada.

Ela deixou suas novas coisas em sua tenda cuja lona estava mal amarrada e balançando de um lado para o outro com o vento. Irritada, Ana-Lucia pôs-se a colocar a lona no lugar quando avistou uma jovem loira ninando um bebê nos braços. Ana não imaginou que pudesse haver uma criança tão pequena ali. O bebê parecia ter poucas semanas. Será que aquela garota tinha dado à luz ali na ilha?

A moça colocou o bebê em u m berço de madeira e depois se pôs a juntar os cacos de alguma coisa que tinha se quebrado em uma mesinha improvisada. Ana-Lucia viu Eko se aproximando da moça junto com um rapaz baixo e loiro. Seu amigo parecia muito zangado e o homem que o acompanhava estava muito nervoso quando chegou perto da garota loira.

- Ei Claire!- ele chamou.

Ela o ignorou.

- O que aconteceu com a estátua?- ele perguntou apontando para os cacos sobre a mesinha. Ana-Lucia não estava interessada em fofocas, mas sua tenda era bem próxima a da outra e eles estavam falando um pouco alto.

- Não se faça de idiota, Charlie!- bradou Claire.

- O quê?- o rapaz parecia não entender a que ela se referia ou pelo menos fazia parecer que não sabia.

- O que é isso?- Claire ergueu um pacotinho para ele. – Isso estava na sua estátua. E se não estou enganada, lembro de você ter dito que era um viciado.

"Drogas! Na ilha?"- Ana pensou.

Claire colocou o pequeno pacote de heroína nas mãos dele. Eko aguardava impassível os dois discutirem.

- Eu não sabia.- diz ele.

Ela faz cara de incredulidade.

- Se estava presa dentro da estátua, como eu ia saberia?- Charlie insistiu.

Claire balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Claire, eu não estou usando drogas!- afirmou Charlie. – Olhe! Acredita agora?- Charlie pegou o saquinho de heroína, o rasgou e jogou o pó esfarelado no chão. – A droga não me interessa!

A expressão de Claire continuava impassível.

- Alguém está te esperando.- ela diz olhando para Eko e dando as costas a ele.

- Temos que ir, Charlie!- Eko o relembrou.

- Aonde está indo, Eko?- Ana-Lucia perguntou casualmente quando o amigo passou por ela.

- Resolver um assunto urgente, Ana.- Eko respondeu mal-humorado.

Respirando fundo, Ana-Lucia voltou para junto de sua barraca. Resolveu que não iria mais fazer perguntas a ninguém, ainda que fossem seus amigos. Todos pareciam tão ou mais irritados que ela ultimamente.

Agachou-se para amarrar a lona que se desprendera mais uma vez quando viu uma sombra na areia atrás dela. Ela ergueu-se e deu de cara com a jovem mãe que embalava o bebê que havia acordado e agora chorava. A mocinha parecia muito perturbada quando puxou assunto:

- Você não odeia quando um homem mente pra você?

- Como é?- Ana retrucou querendo se certificar que aquele poço de meiguice tinha mesmo se dirigido a uma assassina.

- Eu estou falando de como os homens são mentirosos.- Claire continuou. – O Charlie vem me enganado todo esse tempo. Você ouviu nossa discussão, não ouviu?

- Bem, eu... – Ana ficou embaraçada.

- Não tem problema.- disse Claire. – Acho que todo mundo ouviu.

- Acho que o fato dos homens mentirem é biológico.- disse Ana tentando ser simpática. Claire sorriu para ela.

- Já mentiram pra você?- Claire indagou. O rosto de Ana-Lucia ficou sombrio, mas ela respondeu:

- Acho que como todas...

- Sei o que quer dizer.- acrescentou Claire antes de indagar vendo o trabalho que ela estava tendo com sua tenda.

- Sua tenda está te dando problema, não está?

- Oh sim, muito.- disse Ana. – Desde ontem que não consigo arrumá-la.

- Posso ajudá-la. Eu mesma arrumei a lona da minha barraca. Não foi fácil também, mas agora que eu aprendi... – e então ela surpreendeu Ana-Lucia com sua próxima pergunta. – Pode segurar o bebê? Cuido da sua tenda rapidinho!

- Quer que eu segure seu filho?- Ana não podia acreditar no que ela estava lhe pedindo.

- Sim.- respondeu Claire. – Por quê? Não gosta de crianças?

- Eu adoro crianças!- Ana disse de imediato. – Mas você não se importa que eu segure seu filho?

- Por que eu me importaria?- Claire retrucou e estendeu Aaron para Ana.

Ana o tomou em seus braços, um pouco desajeitada a princípio, mas logo o bebê estava bem confortável com a cabeça recostada no seio dela, quietinho. Claire pôs-se a atar a lona da tenda de Ana, tendo o cuidado de fazer um nó bem forte para que não voasse mais.

- Acho que o bambu está desgastado, talvez você tenha que substituí-lo em breve... – Claire comentava de costas para Ana-Lucia e não viu quando ela teve que segurar algumas lágrimas teimosas que escorreram por seu rosto ao segurar aquele bebê no braço. Mas ela logo se recompôs, ninguém precisava saber sobre suas fraquezas.

- Prontinho!- disse Claire quando terminou.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu Ana-Lucia devolvendo o bebê para Claire.

- Eu preciso dar de mamar para ele agora.- disse Claire.

Ana sorriu e já estava quase entrando em sua tenda para dar uma organizada em suas coisas e deixar o pequeno espaço mais confortável quando Claire disse a ela:

- Sentimos falta de Shannon, mas a maioria das pessoas sabe que não foi sua culpa.

Isso deveria fazer com que Ana-Lucia se sentisse culpada, mas ela saiba que nada poderia aliviá-la da culpa que sentia. Ainda assim, era bom saber que Claire era uma das pessoas que não a odiava.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia passou tranqüilo e sem preocupações. Ao final da tarde, Jack ainda não tinha voltado para a praia e Ana-Lucia estava entediada. Ela não se sentia à vontade para conversar com ninguém porque achava que com exceção de Claire todos iriam rechaçá-la.

Sentindo-se sozinha e chateada, Ana-Lucia ficou quieta, sentada à porta de sua tenda, olhando o mar e o tempo passar. Então um homem em que ela nunca prestara atenção antes, calvo e sorridente, aparentando certa idade, se aproximou dela.

- Olá!- ele disse, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Olá- respondeu Ana-Lucia de volta sem ver motivo para sorrir.

- Você parece entediada.- ele comentou.

- Ah, você notou?- retrucou Ana-Lucia dando de ombros.

- Eu sou John Locke.- o homem se apresentou.

- Acredito que já saiba o meu nome. – Ana acrescentou.

- Gostaria de ir comigo a um lugar?- ele indagou atencioso. – Creio que acabará com o seu tédio.

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros e se ergueu do chão tirando a areia das calças com as mãos. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Segui-lo poderia ser interessante. Ainda que em seu coração permanecesse a desconfiança advinda dos momentos trágicos que vivera do outro lado da ilha. Se o tal Locke tentasse fazer mal a ela de qualquer maneira Ana-Lucia estava preparada para se defender com a estaca afiada que escondera na bota.

Ele a conduziu pela selva e durante o caminho eles não conversaram muito, apenas trocaram algumas palavras sobre o acampamento e seus arredores. Locke passou algumas informações a ela sobre o funcionamento da comunidade e a distribuição da comida. Mas Ana-Lucia não conseguia se imaginar chegando à despensa do acampamento e pedindo comida aos outros. Durante todo aquele dia em que Jack estivera ausente, ela comera apenas algumas frutas que encontrara pelos arredores. Não teve coragem de pedir nada a ninguém.

- Você ainda não me disse aonde estamos indo?- Ana indagou quando achou que eles tinham se afastado muito da praia.

- Na verdade, nós já chegamos!- disse Locke afastando algumas plantas da frente do que parecia ser uma parede sólida.

Ana se aproximou com desconfiança e o ouviu dizer:

- Bem-vinda à nossa escotilha, Ana-Lucia.

Ela então se lembrou do que Jack havia dito pela manhã. Sobre o tal abrigo anti-bombas. Quando Locke abriu a porta com algum esforço e eles adentraram a escotilha, Ana-Lucia não teve como não perguntar:

- Jack está aqui?

- Eu acredito que sim.- respondeu Locke.

Ana-Lucia observou aquele estranho ambiente. Uma casa encravada na terra com uma sala equipada com computador, biblioteca, banheiro, cozinha e um quarto. Locke ficou na sala do computador enquanto Ana-Lucia observava cada recanto da escotilha.

- Jack?- ela arriscou chamar quando chegou à porta que dava para o quarto, mas ao abri-la, não foi Jack quem ela a encontrou e sim um velho conhecido de sua aventura na selva: Sawyer.

Ele estava adormecido na cama de baixo de um beliche. Deitado de bruços, aparentemente sem nenhuma roupa, apenas um lençol o cobrindo. Ele estava tão diferente de quando Ana o vira pela primeira vez. Assim descansando e de banho tomado ela poderia dizer que ele era atraente, muito atraente na verdade. Não que ela não tivesse se dado conta disso durante o tempo deles na floresta, mas é que durante aqueles dias ela estava muito mais preocupada em sobreviver do que em prestar atenção em cowboys atraentes e sedutores. Especialmente um tão teimoso quanto Sawyer.

Ana ficou parada por alguns segundos olhando para ele quando ouviu uma voz zangada atrás de si:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Kate entrou no quarto de repente. Trazia algumas roupas limpas para Sawyer nos braços.

- Desculpe.- foi tudo o que Ana conseguiu dizer.- Eu só estava conhecendo a escotilha.

- Aqui não é um ponto turístico!- Kate revidou.

Ana-Lucia a encarou e já ia rebater o que Kate dissera quando ambas ouviram Sawyer gemer de dor na cama.

- Kate... – ele murmurou. Sua voz soando dengosa.

- Eu estou aqui.- Kate respondeu solícita e Ana-Lucia aproveitou para deixar o quarto.

Ela encontrou Jack na cozinha. Ele estava arrumando alguma coisa em uma trouxa. Quando a viu ele ficou surpreso.

- Ana? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Seu amigo Locke me trouxe.- ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, dizendo:

- Eu já estava voltando para a praia. Tenho uma coisa pra você.

- O que é?- Ana indagou e ele desamarrou a trouxa, exibindo uma panela. Ana sentiu o cheiro da refeição e seu estômago roncou. – Macarrão com molho de tomate?

- Seu favorito.- disse ele. – Pena que não consegui pimenta.

- Não faz mal... – Ana respondeu.

- Venha, vamos jantar na minha tenda e passar a noite juntinhos...- ele cochichou no ouvido dela.

- Jack, eu pensei em dormir na minha tenda esta noite.- ela cochichou de volta.

Jack riu baixinho no ouvido dela fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

- De jeito nenhum, ninfeta.

Ana-Lucia sorriu. Kate saiu do quarto neste minuto dizendo:

- Jack, Sawyer está com febre.

- Dê dois comprimidos a ele, Kate. Eu estou voltando para a praia.

- Com ela?- Kate retrucou.

- È, com ela!- Jack respondeu conduzindo Ana-Lucia para fora da escotilha.

Continua...


	7. A caça e o caçador

**Capítulo 7**

**A caça e o caçador**

Ana-Lucia acordou cedo. O dia ainda não havia nem clareado. Mas ela não conseguiu dormir mais. Ainda não tinha se acostumado àquela rotina de dormir profundamente e acordar com o sol alto no céu e sem preocupações. Levaria algum tempo para que ela se acostumasse àquela nova rotina ao invés de dormir com um olho aberto e o outro fechado esperando ser atacada a qualquer momento.

Jack, ao contrário dela, dormia pesado com um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Ana observou-o dormir por alguns instantes. Jack era um bom homem e estava sendo muito cuidadoso com ela desde que chegara ao acampamento. Sentia-se bem com ele. Sorrindo, ela afastou o braço dele com cuidado para não acordá-lo e se abaixando beijou-lhe a testa, dizendo baixinho:

- Eu estou indo para minha tenda. Nos vemos depois, gostosão.

Ele sorriu de olhos fechados, não estava completamente adormecido. Ana levantou-se e procurou por suas roupas, vestindo-se. Estava com fome e comeu depressa duas mangas que havia na tenda de Jack, bebendo água de uma garrafinha em seguida. Calçando suas botas, ela deixou a tenda dele sem nenhuma preocupação dessa vez porque ainda estava escuro e todos dormiam.

Ana-Lucia caminhou despreocupada pela areia sentindo a brisa amena que vinha do mar. Quando chegou à sua tenda, ela teve uma boa idéia. Lembrou-se do riacho onde Jack a levara para se banhar dois dias atrás e resolveu ir até lá para tomar um banho antes que o dia amanhecesse. Poderia ficar à vontade na escuridão e despir toda a roupa, podendo lavar-se direito. O banho que tomara no dia anterior não tinha sido dos melhores por causa da falta de privacidade.

Ela procurou em suas coisas por um cobertor para servir de toalha e roupas limpas, uma camiseta amarela, sutiã e calcinha. Vestiria a mesma calça jeans que estava usando. Deixou então sua tenda e caminhou para dentro da mata seguindo seu senso de direção sobre onde estaria o riacho, ansiosa por se refrescar na água limpinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outra vez aquele maldito botão! Pensou Sawyer quando o alarme da escotilha soou pela milionésima vez. Aborrecido, Sawyer rolou na cama tomando cuidado com seu ombro machucado e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu.

Esfregando os olhos, ele se sentou na cama e olhou ao seu redor. Não fazia a menor idéia de que horas seriam. Esse era o problema de ficar trancafiado naquela escotilha. Com muito cuidado ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou pelo quarto. Kate dormia no beliche de cima, uma das pernas para fora da cama como se estivesse pronta para atender a um pedido dele a qualquer momento.

Sawyer sorriu cinicamente. Seria tão simples e tão fácil se aproveitar daquela situação e fazer a sardenta comer nas mãos dele. Ah, mas ele não era tão podre assim. Continuaria apenas bancando o doentinho e deixando ela cuidar dele dia e noite. Qual era o problema com isso? Não estava fazendo mal a ninguém, apenas sendo paparicado um pouco.

Mas por mais que fosse bom ser paparicado, Sawyer sentia falta de ficar um pouco sozinho e cuidar de suas próprias coisas. Resolveu dar uma volta enquanto Kate estava provavelmente não deixaria que ele saísse se estivesse acordada, alegando que ele ainda não estava bem o suficiente. Por isso, Sawyer saiu de fininho, vestindo sem fazer barulho seu jeans e camiseta e deixando o quarto com os sapatos nas mãos. Ao passar pela sala do computador, Sawyer viu que Locke também estava cochilando na cadeira.

Òtimo! Ele pensou. Sairia sem testemunhas e voltaria antes que o doutor aparecesse para trocar seus curativos. Com algum esforço ele conseguiu abrir o despressurizador e ganhou a liberdade. Do lado de fora ele parou para observar a porta da escotilha e resmungou:

- Lugar estranho!

Sawyer caminhou calmamente em direção ao seu lugar favorito naquela ilha: a cachoeira. Estava ansioso por se sentar à beira do riacho, molhar os pés e ouvir o som dos pássaros quando suas expectativas foram completamente superadas. Ele não estava preparado para o que iria presenciar e seu coração bateu acelerado.

O dia tinha acabado de clarear e uma das belas mulheres do acampamento se despia diante do riacho para tomar banho. Ela estava de costas e a princípio Sawyer não pôde ver quem era, apenas seus cabelos negros que lhe cobriam os ombros. No entanto, a moça logo virou de perfil e Sawyer alargou os olhos em surpresa. Era ela. Tinha certeza que sim. A mulher que o tinha trancado em um depósito escuro e depois o socado no rosto. Também a mesma que lhe dera água e comida quando ele estava faminto e que aliviara a dor em seu ombro com um remédio de ervas.

A bela e feroz morena agora parecia muito relaxada enquanto se despia de suas roupas e se preparava para se banhar no lago. Sawyer assistiu ao striptease de camarote, murmurando consigo mesmo:

- Isso, coisa linda, tira tudo pro papai!

Sem saber que estava sendo observada, Ana-Lucia despiu-se calmamente. Primeiro as botas, em seguida as calças e depois a blusa e o sutiã. Sawyer tratou de chegar mais perto para vislumbrar melhor os seios dela e gemeu baixinho quando conseguiu visualizá-los melhor. Pequenos e empinados, do jeito que ele gostava.

Ela olhou para o riacho e depois para a floresta ao seu redor como se estivesse decidindo se tirava a calcinha ou não, Sawyer começou a repetir mentalmente um mantra: "Tira, tira, tira!"

Ana ainda pensou um pouco, mas por fim resolveu tirar a última peça e tomar banho à vontade. Sawyer prendeu o ar dentro do peito. Ela era perfeita, maravilhosa. Mesmo eles estando presos naquela ilha por tantos dias ela parecia combinar com aquela natureza selvagem, sem precisar de atrativos urbanos como roupas estilosas e maquiagem para ser bonita. Ali, nua no meio da floresta ela parecia pertencer àquele lugar.

Sawyer já estava com água na boca, sua respiração irregular, incontrolavelmente excitado. Meses naquela ilha e nenhum sexo. O que estaria acontecendo com seu poder de sedução? Lá fora poderia ser um golpista, um salafrário, mas as mulheres costumavam cair aos seus pés. Por que isso não acontecia ali na ilha que era o lugar mais propício a paixões arrebatadoras e sexo selvagem?

Ele travou seus olhos na imagem da morena nua a poucos metros dele. Seu corpo doeu de necessidade. Quase podia sentir o cheiro feminino dela. De repente Kate não passava de uma vaga lembrança em sua mente, principalmente quando ela se esticou toda nas pedras, tomando banho de sol. Sawyer podia vislumbrar os ínfimos raios solares que penetravam a copa das árvores e beijavam cada pedacinho do corpo dela, dos lábios à ponta do dedo dos pés.

O olhar dele demorou-se na junção entre as coxas dela, na sombra insinuante de pêlos escuros e delicados que se formava ali. Naquele momento, Sawyer era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sentia-se como Cristóvão Colombo deveria ter se sentido ao chegar à América e encontrar as belas índias se banhando em um riacho. Ana-Lucia era uma visão paradisíaca. Toda aquela máscara de dureza, indiferença e agressividade desaparecia naquele bucólico momento em que ela se permitia ser apenas humana.

Sorrindo, Ana-Lucia levantou-se das pedras, ficando de costas para ele, fazendo-o gemer mais uma vez à visão de seu traseiro bem delineado e pulou finalmente na água nadando de ponta a ponta. Sawyer sorriu maliciosamente pensando em fazer uma surpresa à deusa das águas. Ele caminhou para trás das árvores e despiu toda a roupa, entrando na água em seguida, o mais silencioso que pôde. Nem a água fria conseguiu acalmar seu corpo excitado depois de ver Ana-Lucia nua. Mas ele só queria brincar com ela, provocá-la e ver sua reação quando o visse. Já estava preparado para levar um soco, mas isso fazia parte da coisa toda se quisesse mesmo chegar perto dela. Era uma oportunidade que não podia desperdiçar.

Ana-Lucia emergiu da água só de uma vez, sentindo-se incrivelmente relaxada. Sawyer nadou até ela como um crocodilo escondido na água e se deliciou com a visão dos pingos de água escorrendo pelos seios dela e de como os mamilos ficaram enrijecidos por causa da frieza do lago. Ela sorria de olhos fechados enquanto boiava relaxada.

Então ele surgiu, ficando ao lado dela, sorrindo como um predador. Ana sentiu a presença dele e abriu os olhos, não conseguindo conter um grito.

- Bom dia, doçura.- disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo estar ali com ela. – Tempo bom para um mergulho, não?

Ana-Lucia se afastou dele imediatamente tratando de cobrir os seios com os braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou com rispidez.

- Tomando banho e você?- ele respondeu.

- Não ouse se aproximar de mim!- ela advertiu com a voz séria.

- Por quê? Está com medo?- ele indagou. – Eu não mordo, _chica_, só se você quiser.

- Louco!- ela xingou.

- Sim, eu estou louco depois de ter visto o quanto você é linda e assim peladinha, acho que não me seguro não, amor, perdôo até o soco que você me deu quando nos conhecemos...

- Acho que você está com vontade de pegar outro soco!- ela falou, arisca, mantendo distância dele.

Sawyer riu:

- Acho que vou correr o risco.

Os olhos dela observaram o peito nu dele. Por mais que ela quisesse negar para si mesma aquele homem que tinha diante de si naquela situação inusitada era extremamente atraente e um estranho sentimento de atração a dominou.

- Você está nu?- a pergunta escapou dos lábios dela antes que pudesse parar a si mesma.

- Tanto quanto você.- respondeu ele com voz rouca, chegando mais perto. Dessa vez Ana-Lucia não recuou. – Pensa bem, baby, esqueçamos as diferenças do passado e pensemos sobre o que está acontecendo agora. Você e eu aqui nesse paraíso, como Adão e Eva...

- Fica longe!- ela advertiu, mas sua voz saiu incerta, de repente a água não estava mais tão fria.

- Sim, ficarei longe...- sussurrou ele tão perto que Ana podia sentir seu hálito morno e sedutor.

- Longe... – ela sussurrou de volta, mas Sawyer a segurou pela cintura embaixo da água, causando arrepios pelo corpo de Ana.

Ela não conseguiu mais pensar quando ele aproximou o rosto e devorou-lhe a boca em um beijo molhado e intenso. Os corpos se colaram. Os seios dela deslizaram pelo peito nu dele e Ana quis gemer com a sensação. Uma língua macia e insistente buscava o caminho dos lábios dela e sem perceber Ana retribuía aquele beijo permitindo àquela língua que invadisse sua boca. Era uma sensação louca, tão diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha experimentado que Ana-Lucia não teve forças para parar o que acontecia naquele momento e continuou beijando-o, retribuindo com o mesmo ardor com que ele a beijava.

- Só depende de você, _muchacha_... – Sawyer sussurrou quando eles tiveram que se separar para tomar fôlego.

Nesse momento ela caiu em si e bateu nele com força, afastando-o dela imediatamente. Sua mente gritava, mas o que você está fazendo?

- AU!- gritou Sawyer esfregando o rosto.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim ou será um homem morto!- ela cuspiu as palavras e nadou para longe dele.

- Hey, volta aqui, doçura.- disse Sawyer indo atrás dela.

Ana não queria deixar a água completamente nua, mas não tinha escolha já que suas roupas estavam um pouco mais adiante. Sawyer mais uma vez bebeu daquela visão tão bela.

- Você é deliciosa.- ele elogiou caminhando atrás dela. – Mas eu notei isso desde que nos vimos no aeroporto.

Com uma coragem surgida da raiva que ela experimentava diante daquele joguinho de sedução sem propósito, Ana-Lucia voltou-se para ele ainda nua e ia dizer algo para rechaçar as investidas dele quando deliciou-se à visão da nudez dele. Tinha se esquecido desse detalhe.

O homem era uma tentação ambulante. Peito bronzeado, quadris estreitos, coxas grossas e uma virilidade que poderia transportá-la da terra ao paraíso em segundos. Maravilhoso, mas petulante e Ana bem sabia que se ela cedesse estaria indo contra um de seus mais importantes princípios que era não se envolver com homens convencidos. Além do mais, havia o Jack com quem ela estava mantendo uma relação desde antes da ilha. Não podia simplesmente transar com outro. Ainda havia um pouco de civilidade em suas ações.

Ele se aproximou dela sorrindo maliciosamente e disse:

- Vai ficar só olhando?

Ela franziu o cenho e obrigou-se a encarar o rosto dele sem desviar seus olhos para outra parte do corpo dele que se encontrava muito alegre naquele momento.

- Vem cá, você costuma ter o hábito de ficar espiando as pessoas quando estão tomando banho?- ela começou a procurar por suas roupas e vestiu a calcinha. Sentiria-se menos vulnerável estando vestida.

- Que culpa tenho eu se não temos outro tipo de diversão por aqui, morena?

Ana pegou o sutiã do chão e surpreendeu-se mais uma vez quando Sawyer se atreveu a agarrá-la.

- Por que a pressa em se vestir? Nós ainda nem começamos e eu estou louco pra sentir o seu gosto.- ele sussurrou, lascivo.

Ela o empurrou para longe dela antes que ele pudesse beijá-la e respondeu:

- Não estou tão necessitada assim! Tenho quem me satisfaça portanto guarde seu amigo de volta nas calças porque ele não foi convidado para a festa.

E dizendo isso ela colocou a blusa por cima da cabeça sem colocar o sutiã e apressou-se em vestir as calças deixando-o sozinho. Dando de ombros e sentindo o corpo queimar de excitação, Sawyer não teve outra escolha senão voltar para dentro da água e esfriar o não importava, tinha perdido uma batalha, a guerra estava só começando. Logo a teria em seus braços e seria antes do que ela imaginava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cadê o Jack?- perguntou Ana-Lucia a Locke adentrando a escotilha com um ar ansioso e enfurecido ao mesmo tempo. Suas faces até pareciam meio coradas.

- Ele acabou de chegar.- respondeu Locke. – Está na cozinha.

Ela se dirigiu imediatamente para lá e já ia falar com ele quando viu que ele conversava com Kate enquanto ambos degustavam uma caneca de café. O cheiro exalava pela ambiente e Ana sentiu sua barriga reclamar. Pelo jeito as mangas que comera logo cedo não tinham sido suficientes para matar sua fome.

Tinha se vestido tão depressa na cachoeira que seus cabelos estavam ensopados, molhando sua camiseta. Por causa da presença de Sawyer lá, ela nem se lembrara de se enxugar ou de recolher sua roupa suja, mas poderia voltar lá depois.

- Ana?- disse Jack ao vê-la. – Estava tomando banho?

- È, eu fui até o riacho.- ela respondeu.

Kate engoliu seu café bem devagar observando a aparente intimidade com que Jack se dirigia a ela.

- Por que não tomou banho aqui mesmo na escotilha?- perguntou ele. – Temos um chuveiro aqui que funciona muito bem.

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe os cabelos.

- Você está ensopada. Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você.- disse ele. – Se quiser comer eu acabei de fazer café e também tem biscoitos amanteigados no pote em cima da pia.

Ela deu um meio sorriso para ele em agradecimento e se aproximou do balcão onde Kate tomava seu café.

- Você por acaso não viu o Sawyer por aí?- Kate indagou. – Quando eu acordei ele não estava na cama, é muito teimoso e...

- Por que está perguntando pra mim?- indagou Ana. – Que eu saiba a babá dele é você.

- Mesmo?- retrucou Kate. – Quem te disse isso?

- O nosso amigo doutor.- Ana não pôde esconder o deboche na própria voz. Aquela garota, Kate, estava começando a lhe irritar. Parecia tão cheia de si e ficava rondando Jack e Sawyer como se eles fossem sua propriedade. Quanto à Sawyer, ela não dava a mínima, mas em relação à Jack, não gostava nada disso. O que ela faria se soubesse que Sawyer tinha tentando seduzi-la na cachoeira naquela manhã? Perderia aquele ar de sou a garota mais importante desta ilha?

- Ele te disse isso, foi?- Kate perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha antes de dizer: - Não se sinta tão feliz porque ele está dando atenção pra você agora, porque o lema do Jack é ajudar os mais necessitados.

Jack voltou nesse exato momento com uma toalha para Ana e não percebeu o clima de hostilidade que se formara entre elas.

- Comeu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou gentil ao que Ana respondeu:

- Decidi que prefiro comer frutas na selva. Não gosto muito de biscoito amanteigado e além disso, eu queria te mostrar algo importante. È sobre os Outros.

- Ok.- assentiu Jack assumindo uma expressão de seriedade. – Mas eu preciso fazer o curativo do Sawyer antes, ele saiu não sabemos para onde...

- Se ele saiu, significa que já está melhor e pode esperar mais um pouco pelo curativo. O que eu tenho pra te mostrar é mesmo muito importante.

- Vou com vocês.- disse Kate abandonando sua caneca vazia de café sobre a pia. – Quem sabe não encontramos o teimoso do Sawyer pelo caminho.

Ana-Lucia se colocou na frente de Jack e disse:

- Eu pensei ter dito que queria mostrar algo importante ao _Jack_!

Kate abriu a boca para responder, mas Jack foi logo dizendo:

- Eu voltarei logo, Kate. Se o Sawyer aparecer diga a ele que darei alta para que volte para a praia depois do curativo. Ana tem razão, se ele consegue sair sozinho para passear pela selva é porque já se sente melhor.

Quando Jack deixou a escotilha com Ana, Kate mal podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. Que ele tinha sido capaz de ignorar um pedido dela. Ficou remoendo a situação por vários minutos até que Sawyer adentrou a escotilha sacudindo os cabelos úmidos do banho.

- Onde é que você estava?- Kate perguntou apontando o dedo para ele.

- Eu fui dar um mergulho no riacho, mamãe.- respondeu ele, debochado.

- No riacho?- Kate franziu o cenho.

- È, por quê? Já não estou tão mal assim, sardenta, mas fico feliz que se preocupe comigo.

- O Jack é da mesma opinião que você sobre estar se sentindo melhor. Ele disse que vai até te dar alta.

Sawyer riu.

- E onde está o bom doutor? Preciso trocar meu curativo.

- Foi pra selva com a Ana-Lucia.- Kate respondeu sem esconder a irritação. – Ela chegou aqui de repente e disse que queria mostrar algo sobre os Outros para ele. O convenceu tão rápido a segui-la.

- E você ficou chateada com isso, não foi?

- Fiquei porque ele tinha que fazer seu curativo, não porque estava saindo com ela. Não gosto dessa mulher, Sawyer. Não gosto do jeito que ela se insinua para o Jack...

"_Tenho quem me satisfaça!"_- a frase veio imediatamente à mente de Sawyer. Será que Ana-Lucia dissera aquilo para ele na selva se referindo a Jack? Será que todas as mulheres por quem ele se interessava naquela ilha tinham que passar pelas mãos do doutor primeiro antes de passarem para as dele?

- Filho da puta!

- O que disse?- indagou Kate.

- Nada, só pensei alto. Olha só, vamos deixar a rambina trocar uma idéia com o doutor e enquanto esperamos, que tal me dar um pouco desse café aí, sardenta? Tô precisando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então, o que você queria me mostrar?- Jack indagou quando eles se aprofundaram na mata.

Ana-Lucia parou diante de uma árvore e sorrindo maliciosa, disse:

- Você é assim mesmo ou se esforça para parecer um bobão?

Jack riu e a imprensou contra a árvore, beijando-a.

- E você acha que eu não sei o que queria me mostrar, ninfeta fogosa?

Ana o puxou pela nuca e o beijou novamente. Estava se sentindo muito excitada desde o seu encontro por acaso com Sawyer na cachoeira. Os beijos do cowboy ainda estavam queimando em sua boca e ela precisava apagá-los com o gosto agora familiar dos lábios de Jack. E também havia o fato de que não vinha gostando da relação dele com Kate. Se perguntava como eram as coisas entre eles durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve do outro lado da ilha.

- Jack, eu não sou ciumenta.- Ana disse quando eles se separaram para retomar o fôlego. – Mas quando estou com um homem, eu quero que ele seja só meu!

- Mas eu sou só seu!- Jack respondeu mordiscando a pele macia do pescoço dela.

- A Kate não sabe disso.- disse Ana erguendo a camiseta dele e o arranhando com suas unhas afiadas causando arrepios de deleite em Jack.

- Não tem que se preocupar com ela... – ele disse. – Eu só quero você!

- Não estou preocupada com ela. Ela é quem tem de se preocupar. Agora me beija!

Os lábios dele buscaram os dela e eles beijaram durante vários minutos enquanto as mãos de Jack acariciavam o corpo dela e desciam até as nádegas para acariciá-la e erguê-la do chão.

- Fico me perguntando porque amanheceu com tanto fogo, baby, se nós fizemos amor a noite inteira...

- Foi só pensar em você.- ela respondeu tirando a camiseta dele. Jack também livrou-se da camiseta e do sutiã dela ficando livre para beijar e mordiscar os seios dela.

Ana o acariciou no rosto enquanto ele se deliciava com os peitos dela e de repente teve a impressão que ao invés de acariciar cabelos castanhos cortados rente, estava acariciando compridos e sedosos cabelos loiros. Ela largou as mãos ao lado do corpo e ficou muito quieta.

- O que foi?- Jack indagou erguendo o rosto para ela.

Ao invés de responder, Ana-Lucia afastou aqueles estranhos pensamentos e concentrou sua atenção às calças de Jack, abrindo o zíper dele e manipulando o membro para fora da cueca boxer. Jack soltou um grunhido e puxou o zíper dela para baixo, colocando sua mão dentro da calcinha dela e a tocando.

Ana enterrou o rosto no ombro dele e o mordeu, deixando uma marca vermelha. Jack baixou a calça e a calcinha dela, o suficiente para que pudesse erguê-la e penetra-la. Ana estava tão excitada que não segurou um grito quando o sentiu inteiro dentro dela.

O problema era que sua mente não estava realmente ali com Jack na floresta, mas sim na cachoeira com outro homem, um certo caipira que a deixava excitada e ofegante ao mesmo tempo. E ele fazia amor com ela dentro do riacho, imprensando-a contra a pedra lisa e fria, penetrando-a sucessivas vezes enquanto ela se agarrava aos cabelos loiros dele e gemia ao ver seu sorriso cínico, marcado por covinhas.

- Ai, que bom!- ela gritou se agarrando mais a Jack. Sua fantasia fazendo-a viajar.

- Adoro você, Ana... – Jack sussurrou se empurrando mais forte dentro dela e levando-a a um rápido e inesquecível clímax.

Ana tremeu nos braços dele sentindo-se ser invadida pelo gozo de Jack e relaxou. A excitação sendo substituída por culpa e vergonha. Tinha se comportado de maneira leviana transando com Jack e pensando em Sawyer. Afinal não tinha motivos para pensar em Sawyer, só porque ele era deliciosamente irresistível e tinha um corpo pecaminoso. O sujeito era cínico, irritante e egoísta. Não era como Jack que estava sempre cuidando dela e de todos. Jack era um verdadeiro líder, e Sawyer apenas uma ovelha desgarrada a quem Jack tinha que estar sempre se preocupando em juntar de volta ao seu rebanho.

Jack estava ofegante e sorridente quando eles terminaram e beijou-a na testa com carinho antes de indagar:

- Você está bem, baby?

Ela o beijou de leve nos lábios e disse:

- Você faz eu me sentir bem.

Ele a beijou nos lábios mais uma vez e pegou o sutiã dela do chão, ajudando Ana a vesti-lo.

- Eu preciso voltar para escotilha e fazer o curativo do Sawyer!- disse ele.

Ana vestiu sua camiseta de volta e ficou muito embaraçada quando seu estômago roncou alto. Tão alto que dessa vez Jack pôde ouvir enquanto arrumava as calças e vestia a própria camiseta.

- Desculpe... – ela disse embaraçada.

- Ana!- Jack falou o nome dela como um pai zangado. – Você não quis comer na escotilha!

- Está tudo bem, Jack!

- Não, não está. Venha, vamos voltar pra escotilha e por favor você vai comer alguma coisa!

- Mas Jack... – ela tentou argumentar, mas não obteve sucesso porque Jack a trouxe para junto de si e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, conduzindo-a para a escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando eles voltaram à Escotilha encontraram Locke mexendo em algo no computador e Sawyer no sofá lendo alguma coisa. Kate aparentemente não estava lá.

- Finalmente resolveu aparecer!- disse Jack se aproximando de Sawyer com Ana-Lucia ao lado dele.

Sawyer lançou um olhar para ela. Tão malicioso que era como se ela estivesse nua na frente dele outra vez.

- Por que diz isso, doutor? Sentiu minha falta?- ele indagou só para provocar o médico. – Parece que enquanto eu estava esticando as minhas pernas, você andou ocupado.- ele lançou outro olhar à Ana que a deixou ainda mais desconcertada.

- Jack, se não se importa vou comer alguma coisa como você sugeriu.- disse ela, ansiosa para ficar longe de Sawyer.

- Fique à vontade, Ana.- disse Jack. – Vamos logo fazer o seu curativo, Sawyer. Estou ansioso para mandá-lo de volta para a praia.

Sawyer sorriu e tirou a camiseta, expondo o ombro machucado para que Jack fizesse o curativo dele.

- Está ansioso para me ver longe daqui? Posso imaginar porque, doutor.

Jack ignorou as provocações dele e jogou álcool iodado em cima do ferimento ainda inflamado só de uma vez. Sawyer gemeu de dor.

- Hey, cuidado aí, Dr. Franknstein!

- Onde está a sua enfermeira?- Jack indagou contendo o riso por estar provocando dor em Sawyer. Torturá-lo daquela forma era um prazer quase sádico.

- Ela voltou para a praia. Disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer.- Sawyer respondeu. – Mas tenho certeza que ela irá cuidar de mim se eu precisar dela na praia.

- Que bom pra você! Assim eu não preciso me preocupar.- Jack rebateu envolvendo o ferimento no ombro dele com gaze limpa.

Sawyer achou estranha a resposta de Jack. Aquela era a primeira vez em que ele fazia algum tipo de insinuação sobre ele e Kate e o doutor parecia não dar a mínima.

- Pronto, está terminado! Agora você pode pegar suas coisas e voltar para a praia.

- Obrigado, doutor.- Sawyer respondeu debochado.

Ana voltou da cozinha finalmente satisfeita e disse à Jack:

- Eu vou voltar para a praia. Vejo você mais tarde.

- Está bem.- respondeu Jack. – Se precisar de alguma coisa sabe que estou aqui.

Ela sentiu vontade de dar-lhe um beijo, mas não se sentiu à vontade para fazer isso na frente de Sawyer.

- Já que você está voltando para a praia, Lucy, eu vou com você.

- E só existe um caminho para a praia?- ela retrucou, obviamente não querendo a companhia dele.

- Ora, será um prazer acompanhá-la.- disse ele com seu sorriso cínico que nunca desaparecia de seus lábios.

"Vai ser um longo caminho."- pensou Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava guardando o material que usara para fazer o curativo de Sawyer quando Kate retornou à escotilha.

- Onde está o Sawyer?- ela perguntou ao ver Jack.

- Eu o mandei de volta para a praia.- respondeu ele.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse me esperar para irmos juntos.

- Ele disse que você já tinha ido para lá.

- Não, eu fui fazer outra coisa.- respondeu ela.

- O quê exatamente, Kate?

- A mesma coisa que você foi fazer com a Ana-Lucia na floresta e agora não quer me contar.

Jack deu uma risadinha.

- Duvido muito disso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- ela indagou obviamente irritada.

- Deixa pra lá!- retrucou ele.

Kate ignorou o comentário dele e se aproximou, começando a vasculhar o material médico dele.

- O que está procurando?

- Uma tesoura.- respondeu ela. – Prometi que cortaria o cabelo do Sawyer.

- Você tem estado muito solícita com ele.- disse Jack num tom meio acusatório.

- Não tanto quanto você com a novata!- disse Kate, devolvendo no mesmo tom. – Sabe, eu gostava mais de você quando ela não estava por perto.- ela encontrou a tesouro e colocou no bolso de trás da calça.

Ela deu as costas a ele e caminhou em direção à saída da escotilha, mas Jack falou antes que ela se afastasse muito:

- Eu também gostava mais de você antes do Sawyer voltar do outro lado da ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Olha, cara, eu não sei qual é a sua.- disse Ana-Lucia para Sawyer, mas se veio me acompanhar porque queria provocar o Jack, já fez o bastante hoje na cachoeira.

Sawyer sorriu para ela e Ana-Lucia bufou de raiva.

- Homem, juro que se sorrir desse jeito pra mim mais uma vez eu vou...

- Vai o quê, _chica_?- disse ele se aproximando perigosamente.

Ana-Lucia o encarou e cruzou os braços na frente dos seios, num sinal claro e inconsciente de que ele deveria manter distância dela.

- Poxa, não precisa ser tão agressiva, Lulu. Eu só queria te devolver uma coisa que você esqueceu lá na cachoeira.

E dizendo isso, ele retirou uma coisa de seu bolso e agitou no ar. Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos.

- Saiu tão apressada que esqueceu a calcinha.- ele debochou.

Ela tentou pegar a lingerie preta das mãos dele mas Sawyer levantou a peça de roupa bem alto.

- Quer isso de volta, florzinha? Então você vai ter que... – ele começou a dizer mas foi interrompido por um chute certeiro em seu joelho. Por pouco ela não atingiu sua virilha.

- Caramba, mulher! Alguém já te disse que bate como um homem?

A calcinha escapou das mãos dele enquanto ele se abaixava para tocar o joelho machucado.

- Não sei porque faz tanta questão de ter essa calcinha de volta, fica bem melhor sem ela!

Ana pulou em cima dele e eles se atracaram como loucos, entre pontapés, chutes e até mordidas, mas de repente Sawyer estava em cima dela, mordendo seu pescoço de um jeito que não tinha a menor intenção de machucá-la, pelo contrário.

Ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e permitiu que ele a mordiscasse por alguns segundos antes de cair em si e imobilizá-lo com uma chave de coxa.

- Parece que você perdeu, cowboy!- ela gritou.

- Perdi?- ele riu de deboche. – Parece que acabo de ganhar, Lucy.- dizendo isso, ele esfregou seu corpo contra o dela e a sentiu estremecer.

Eles se olharam profundamente nos olhos e com um forte movimento, ela o empurrou para longe, fazendo-o rolar de cima dela.

- Bastardo idiota!

- Você estava gostando tanto quanto eu! Queria beijar essa sua boca gostosa de novo!

- Se chegar perto de mim outra vez, eu te mato!- ela gritou e foi embora dali quase correndo. Pretendia voltar à cachoeira e pegar o resto de suas roupas sujas que esquecera lá. Se aquele imbecil achava que podia ganhar dela, estava muito enganado.

Continua...


	8. Julgamentos

**Capítulo 8**

**Julgamentos**

Estar com Jack Shephard logo se transformou num exercício de paciência para Ana-Lucia. Ele era sempre atencioso, carinhoso e preocupado com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito solicitado pelos mesmos motivos. Não que ela estivesse com ciúmes, mas estavam em uma ilha e Ana não conseguia compreender porque Jack se enchia de tantas responsabilidades.

Do outro lado da ilha, ela não tinha tempo nem para respirar, de tanta preocupação que tinha com as pessoas ao seu redor e a necessidade de sobrevivência. Mas ali, naquela pequena comunidade que Jack tinha criado com os demais sobreviventes, Ana sentia que podia relaxar um pouco. A vantagem era que quando Jack não estava socorrendo alguém, ele estava sempre com ela. Mesmo a tal garota, Kate, parecia ter se afastado e a verdade é que Ana gostava de vê-la bem longe.

Sempre que a via, ela estava na companhia da esposa do coreano Jin ou na maioria das vezes na companhia de Sawyer e seu sorriso irritante. Desde a briga na floresta, ela vinha se mantendo distante dele. Jack achou muito estranho as marcas vermelhas no corpo dela. Ana teve um trabalho árduo em convencê-lo de que ela tinha caído na floresta, mas Jack fez questão de examinar minuciosamente as tais marcas e incrédulo, perguntou:

- Que planta com dentes afiados foi essa que te mordeu na floresta?

Ana-Lucia desconversou e depois ficou calada. Jack teve então de aceitar a desculpa dela sobre ter caído na floresta. Mas Ana tinha duas certezas cada vez que cruzava com Sawyer na praia, uma era que se ficassem sozinhos e ele sorrisse daquele jeito cínico para ela novamente, o espancaria. A outra era beijá-lo depois de espancá-lo. Ela se odiava por isso, mas não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera na cachoeira. Lembrava de estar nua com ele dentro da água e do beijo que trocaram. Se lembrava também da briga que quase terminara em outra coisa. Da sensação dos dentes dele em seu pescoço. Às vezes ficava distraída com sua mente criando fantasias sobre eles se encontrando na floresta, brigando e de repente começavam a tirar as roupas um do outro e seus corpos nus e suados se colavam...

- Distraída, _chica?_ Seu marido não está em casa?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou Sawyer diante de si sem nenhum interesse, mas dentro de seu corpo a reação era bem diferente. Só de ouvir o som da voz dele seu corpo inteiro ficou arrepiado e ela sentiu a calcinha úmida, excitação provocada pelas fantasias que estava tendo há pouco e a chegada repentina do seu objeto de desejo.

- O que você quer, homem?- ela indagou mal humorada.

- Na verdade, eu vim ver se o doutor me emprestaria uma xícara de açúcar.- ele fez piada.

- E por que você o procuraria na minha barraca?- Ana perguntou sem se levantar, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Porque antes do doutor se mudar para o novo apart dele, ele costumava ficar nesta barraca que a senhorita está sentada em frente.

Sim, Sawyer tinha razão, Ana pensou com raiva. Aquela era a cabana de Jack, mas ela tinha um motivo para estar ali. Eles estavam juntos desde que ela o reencontrara, mas nenhum dos dois sentira necessidade de tornar o relacionamento público. A comunidade era pequena e Ana-Lucia nunca gostara de fofocas.

- Não que seja da sua conta, cowboy, mas o Jack gentilmente me emprestou a barraca dele. O teto da minha tenda anda me dando trabalho.

- Mas que gentileza da parte dele!- Sawyer comentou. – Imagino que você não deve estar dando nada em troca, estou certo?

Ela riu levemente e disse:

- Está baseando as ações do Jack nas suas, cowboy?

- Por que?- retrucou ele. – Não vai me dizer que o bom doutor também não gosta de se divertir como eu?

- Na verdade ele gosta de se divertir.- Ana respondeu maliciosa. – De uma maneira bem melhor do que você!

- Ui!- ele exclamou, debochado. – Feriu meu ego agora, morena! O que vamos fazer sobre isso?

Ana-Lucia se impacientou.

- O que diabos você quer afinal?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e avaliou o corpo dela com interesse. Ana se ergueu do chão, furiosa, tirando a areia da calça jeans.

- Não vou entrar no seu joguinho!- ela sussurrou para que ninguém ouvisse o que eles estavam falando.

- Você quer, morena, eu sei que quer...só está esperando uma oportunidade do doutor fechar os olhos e você vai vir correndo pra mim... – ele se aproximou mais dela, insinuante. – Se soubesse o que ando pensando sobre você...

Ela deu um passo a frente como se fosse lutar com ele, mas então recuou ao ver algumas pessoas prestando atenção a eles dois.

- Território neutro, muchacha! Você não pode me agredir aqui, afinal você já tem uma péssima reputação no nosso acampamento, e não vamos ajudar a piorar as coisas, não é?

O punho de Ana-Lucia ficou tremendo no ar, mas ela se controlou. Por que ele gostava tanto de irritá-la? Sawyer a deixou sozinha, sorrindo vitorioso. Ele sabia que o único jeito de se aproximar dela era deixando-a irritada, desafiando-a. Se ele tentasse ser legal com ela, ela provavelmente perderia o interesse por ele e Sawyer sabia que esse interesse existia, podia ler isso nos olhos dela, e se ela estivesse se relacionando com o doutor, melhor ainda, porque ele estava disposto a roubar pelo menos uma mulher de Jack. Não ia deixar o doutorzinho ficar tão cheio de moral assim.

Assim que Sawyer se foi, Ana entrou na cabana de Jack, profundamente aborrecida. Seus olhos lagrimavam de raiva. Ele não precisava lembrá-la de que ela era mal vista no acampamento por ter matado Shannon, ainda que acidentalmente. E que esse era um dos motivos pelo qual não assumia perante os outros integrantes do acampamento que ela e Jack estavam juntos. Não contara nem mesmo para Libby.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas. Já era fim de tarde e Jack estava quase voltando para irem para a escotilha. Ele tinha lhe prometido que jantariam lá e Ana não queria que ele a visse chorando.

De fato, não demorou muito e Jack estava de volta. Ana-Lucia o avistou caminhando em direção a ela, porém, Kate apareceu e o parou no meio do caminho. Isso deixou Ana aborrecida, mas ela limitou-se a esperá-lo.

Kate fitou Ana de longe, prestando atenção a eles enquanto conversava com Jack. Deu um olhar aborrecido ao médico antes de dizer:

- Eu já te disse que não confio nela?

- Mais vezes do que eu gostaria.- Jack respondeu contrariado. – E se vai me dizer que é por causa do que aconteceu com a Shannon, todos estão cansados de saber que foi um acidente. Você não tem idéia do que Ana e os outros passaram do outro lado da ilha. Se pensa que foi difícil pra nós aqui, multiplique tudo o que passamos por dois.

Kate suspirou e disse:

- Me desculpe, Jack. Eu não quero irritá-lo. Não foi por isso que te chamei.

- O que você quer?- ele perguntou com impaciência, ansiando ir se encontrar com Ana.

- Eu só queria alertá-lo pra uma coisa que eu vi. Você sabe que o Michael anda muito preocupado com o Walt. Ontem, quando eu estava cortando o cabelo do Sawyer, ele veio me pedir para trocar de turno na escotilha porque queria se manter ocupado. E depois, eu vi o Locke ensinando-o a atirar lá na clareira. Você não acha que não é uma boa idéia John ensiná-lo a atirar? Lidar com armas tem causado muitos acidentes por aqui.

- Por isso mesmo que eu penso que talvez seja uma boa idéia Locke ensiná-lo a atirar, para não haver mais acidentes e creio que não devemos julgar o Michael por andar preocupado, ele está passando por um momento muito difícil.

- Eu não estou julgando o Michael, Jack. Apenas achei que você devia saber que Locke o está ensinando a atirar.

- Obrigado por me manter informado, Kate.- Jack respondeu e se afastou em direção a Ana-Lucia.

Kate trocou um olhar com ela. Mesmo de longe, a hostilidade entre as duas era bastante perceptível. Jack sabia disso, mas preferia não ter que lidar com isso por enquanto. Procuraria manter as duas sob controle.

- Demorei?- ele indagou ao chegar perto de Ana e beijar-lhe a bochecha. Kate já não estava mais observando-os. – Eu tive que ver o meu paciente hipocondríaco. Já não sei mais o que fazer com ele.

- Tudo bem.- disse ela.

- Vamos?- ele estendeu a mão para ela e Ana a segurou, mesmo que incerta porque tinham pessoas olhando. – Não entendo por que fica tão preocupada em segurar minha mão? Acha que as pessoas ainda não perceberam que estamos juntos?

- Jack, eu...

- Ora, vamos, pare com isso!- ele levou a mão dela ao lábios e a beijou, antes de puxá-la suavemente em direção à trilha da floresta que levava à escotilha.

Quando chegaram lá, Locke estava sentado à mesa do computador como sempre.

- Hey, John!- saudou Jack.

- Olá Jack, Ana!

- E aí?- ela disse casual tendo a plena consciência de que Jack ainda segurava sua mão com intimidade.

- Nós vamos assumir por enquanto John. Se quiser dar uma volta e esticar as pernas...

- Eu estava mesmo precisando disso, Jack. Obrigado.- respondeu Locke piscando para Ana antes de deixar a escotilha.

- Por que ele piscou pra mim?

Jack riu e a puxou pela cintura, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Andei o dia inteiro de um lado para o outro na praia.- ele disse. – Preciso tomar um banho antes de jantar. Quer me acompanhar?

Ana-Lucia sorriu e o seguiu para o banheiro. Jack fechou a porta e eles começaram a se despir. Ela se sentia bem com ele, Jack parecia sempre tão natural a respeito do relacionamento deles, quase como se fossem casados.

Quando terminaram de se despir, Jack a segurou pela mão e a guiou para debaixo do chuveiro. Ana o beijou e Jack pegou o sabonete, começando a passar pelas curvas dela com cuidado e carinho.

- Quer lavar os cabelos?- ele perguntou gentilmente. Ana assentiu e Jack fez com que ela ficasse de costas para ele antes de passar uma boa quantidade de xampu nas mãos e espalhar pelos cabelos dela, massageando delicadamente, sentindo o cheiro bom do xampu exalar dentro do box.

- O que quer comer? Eu estava sonhando com arroz gratinado Dharma.

- Bem, eu estive pensando em carne com batatas Dharma. Acho que combina com o seu arroz gratinado Dharma.

- Boa idéia. Acho que podemos comer torta de maçã Dharma como sobremesa.

Eles terminaram o banho e se enxugaram. Enquanto Ana-Lucia lavava sua roupa íntima na pia, Jack trouxe roupas limpas para ela de seu armário da escotilha, porém, não deixou que ela se vestisse ainda.

- Vamos lá pro quarto!- ele sugeriu beijando o pescoço dela e inalando o cheiro agradável de banho recém-tomado.

- Mas e se o Locke voltar?- ela indagou, incerta.

- Ele ainda deve demorar.- disse Jack trazendo-a para fora do banheiro. Ambos estavam enrolados em toalhas brancas com o logotipo da Dharma Initiative.

Uma vez no quarto, Ana-Lucia deixou a toalha branca deslizar de seu corpo para o chão. Jack suspirou. Ela estava linda, nua, com os cabelos molhados e o corpo ainda úmido do banho. Ele também deixou sua toalha deslizar para o chão e a abraçou junto ao seu corpo.

Ana-Lucia roçou seu corpo na ereção dele e o ouviu gemer em seu ouvido. Jack deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela e a deitou na cama. Unindo suas mãos às dela, ele separou-lhe as pernas com as suas e roçou devagar seu pênis na entrada dela, mas sem penetrá-la ainda. Ana deu um gemidinho e Jack aproveitou para se esfregar mais nela enquanto seus lábios estavam unidos num beijo.

Ela ergueu o quadril e os corpos ficaram mais próximos. Jack começou a se inserir devagar dentro dela e Ana colocou uma de suas pernas nos quadris dele, dando o acesso que ele precisava para ir mais fundo.

Eles fizeram amor devagar e ternamente. Jack sussurrava palavras de carinho aos ouvidos de Ana que a faziam derreter.

- Você é o meu amor...eu a quero tanto...

- Ah, Jack...Jack...

O clímax veio lento, se espalhando pelos corpos deles em ondas quentes de prazer. Ana-Lucia relaxou nos braços dele depois do orgasmo. Jack realizou-se e se deitou ao lado dela por alguns minutos.

- Eu adoro você, Ana.- disse ele, brincando com os dedos nos lábios dela.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se sonolenta e Jack sussurrou:

- Hey, dorminhoca! Não pode dormir agora. Precisamos jantar.

- Aham.- ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hum, quer dormir assim então? E se o Locke chegar e nós pegar assim pelados nessa cama, hã?

Ana abriu os olhos imediatamente e disse:

- Dê-me minhas roupas!

Jack gargalhou e se levantou da cama, seguido por ela. Logo estavam vestidos e jantando na mesa conjunta em frente à janela que simulava luz solar quando Locke retornou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack acordou de repente de um sonho ruim. Estivera sonhando com seu pai outra vez. Podia vê-lo claramente criticando-o por suas escolhas e decisões e parecia incansável como sempre. Pesadelos como esse sempre faziam Jack se sentir mal e ele não conseguia mais dormir.

Levantou-se tão depressa que bateu a cabeça na cama de cima do beliche. Ele piscou os olhos com o choque de acordar tão repentinamente. Olhou para o lado. Ana-Lucia dormia de costas para ele, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Ele sorriu e acariciou o cabelo dela, erguendo-se da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la.

- Hum!- ela resmungou em seu sono, mas permaneceu adormecida. Jack queria saber que horas eram. Já deveria ser dia, mas era impossível saber dentro daquele espaço confinado dentro da terra.

Ele caminhou pela escotilha procurando por Locke e estranhou ao passar perto do depósito de armas e encontrar a porta escancarada.

- Locke?- ele chamou e de repente um pressentimento fez com que ele corresse para dentro do depósito. Locke estava lá dentro, desmaiado no chão. – John!- chamou Jack, preocupado.

Ele ouviu passos atrás de si e voltou-se depressa. Deparou-se com Michael segurando uma espingarda, parecendo muito perturbado.

- Fique aí!- disse ele, ameaçador.

- Michael!- disse Jack com voz branda, tentando apelar para o bom senso do amigo.

- Fique aí, Jack!- Michael advertiu mais uma vez.

- O que estiver acontecendo... – Jack começou a dizer querendo ajudá-lo, sabia que Michael estava destruído pelo que havia acontecido a Walt.

- Vou atrás do meu filho!- Michael garantiu. – E ninguém vai me impedir! É o meu direito. É o direito de qualquer pai.

Jack assentia, mas queria que Michael o ouvisse também.

- Há outro modo...voce vai mesmo atirar em mim?- ele gritou, receoso. O grito dele acordou Ana-Lucia. Ela se levantou da cama depressa. Estava descalça, mas não se incomodou em procurar pelos sapatos. Caminhou bem devagar para mais perto deles e teve o cuidado de não ser vista. Se Jack tinha gritado, era porque algo estava muito errado.

Michael olhou para trás e Ana-Lucia se encolheu atrás da parede. Da onde ela estava podia ver Jack parado ä porta da sala de armas e Michael apontando uma arma para ele.

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo?"- Ana pensou.

- Não vou atirar em você, mas atirarei na droga do computador!- afirmou Michael voltando seu olhar momentaneamente para o computador.

Jack deu um passo atrás, ficando nervoso.

- Aquela coisa não é o que você pensa!- disse Michael se referindo ao computador. Você não entende, cara. Não faz idéia! Agora entra aí!- ele se aproximou ainda mais de Jack, empunhando a espingarda. Queria fazê-lo entrar no depósito de armas junto com Locke.

- Podemos fazer isso juntos.- Jack sugeriu falando a respeito de procurar por Walt. Eu vou com você.

- Não.- Michael gritou. – Tenho que fazer isso. Já!

Dizendo isso, Michael trancou Jack e Locke dentro do depósito de armas. Ana-Lucia não pode fazer nada porque ele estava armado e ela preferiu não se arriscar vendo que ele não pretendia ferir Jack ou Locke. Assim que ele deixou a escotilha, ela correu para a porta da sala de armas.

Lá dentro, Locke tinha acabado de acordar e perguntou a Jack:

- O que foi?

- O Michael te deu uma pancada.- Jack respondeu dentro do depósito escuro.

- Por que ele faria isso?- indagou Locke, estupefato.

- Ele foi atrás do Walt.- Jack respondeu, como se não fosse óbvio. – Está sentindo alguma náusea?- Jack perguntou assumindo o modo médico.

- Não, eu estou bem.- respondeu Locke.

- Ótimo!-disse Jack. – Ana-Lucia está lá fora. Está dormindo, mas se gritarmos ela poderá nos ouvir.

- Ainda bem que sabemos o código da porta.- disse Locke. – Sem o código tudo seria inútil. Eu coloquei concreto na saída de cima.

- Você fez o que?- questionou Jack.

- Não adiantava mudar a combinação da porta se dava para entrar pela ventilação.

- Jack!- Ana-Lucia gritou do outro lado da porta. – Pode me ouvir?

- Sim, Ana. Eu estou te ouvindo.- disse Jack.

- Se você me disser o código da porta, eu posso abri-la.

Locke ia começar a dizer o código para Ana-Lucia, mas o botão disparou de repente.

- O botão Ana, o botão!- Locke falou exasperado.

- Eu nunca apertei essa droga de botão antes, homem! O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Tem que digitar o código. Os números estão anotados em um pedaço de papel... – Locke começou a dizer e então Ana ouviu as vozes de Sawyer e Kate entrando na escotilha.

- Jack? John?- chamou Kate.

- Cadê todo mundo?- Sawyer indagou. – E por que ninguém veio apertar o botão do apocalipse ainda?- perguntou ele. Kate já tinha lhe contado sobre a questão do botão, mas para Sawyer ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de um botão que precisava ser apertado a cada 108 minutos.

Ana-Lucia apareceu diante deles e correu para apertar o botão.

- Cadê o Jack e o John?- Kate perguntou pra ela.

- O Michael trancou eles no depósito de armas.- Ana respondeu procurando o código do botão perto do computador, mas não havia papel nenhum. Talvez tivesse caído.

- Deixa que eu faço isso.- ofereceu-se Kate.

Sawyer foi até a porta do depósito de armas para ajudar Locke e Jack.

- Espero que saiba a combinação, doutor.- ele disse com seu ar debochado de sempre.

- Três voltas pra direita até o 25.- disse Locke.

- 25, pronto.- disse Sawyer. – O que mais?

- Duas voltas pra esquerda até o 29.- continuou Locke. – E direita uma vez até 40!

Ana-Lucia voltou para junto da porta da escotilha. Sawyer terminou de girar os números e a porta se abriu.

- Oi, garotos.- ele disse para Jack e Locke.

- Você está bem?- Ana indagou a Jack tocando o rosto dele. Jack assentiu com um sorriso discreto. Sawyer viu o gesto entre eles, mas guardou seus comentários para si dessa vez.

- O que você pretende fazer, Jack?- Locke perguntou em relação a Michael.

- Nós vamos atrás dele!- respondeu Jack.

Locke fez cara de resignação, mas não discutiu. Ana-Lucia também não. Jack entregou uma arma a ela e outra para Locke.

- Aonde vai?- Sawyer perguntou, mas Jack não respondeu. – O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou a Locke.

- O Michael foi atrás do Walt!- Locke respondeu.

- Foi atrás do Walt?- Sawyer retrucou sem esconder sua preocupação pelo amigo.

- Ele me apontou uma arma e me trancou junto com o Locke lá dentro. Depois, foi atrás do Walt!- disse Jack arrumando uma mochila com água e frutas que Ana-Lucia estava lhe dando.

Sawyer deu as costas a ele e caminhou até o depósito de armas.

- Hey, o que você vai fazer?- Jack indagou vendo o movimento dele.

- O que parece?- Sawyer retrucou como se não fosse óbvio que ele queria se juntar ao grupo que partia. – Eu vou com vocês!

- Você ainda está tomando antibióticos.- dessa vez foi Ana quem falou. Jack surpreendeu-se porque era exatamente o que ele ia dizer. – Você pode ter problemas durante o caminho!

- Ana tem razão!- Jack acrescentou.

- Que bom que eu vou estar viajando com o meu médico então!- disse Sawyer preparando a arma que levaria consigo.

Armados e com mochilas nas costas, o grupo deixou a escotilha. Do lado de fora, Locke tentava encontrar algum rastro de Michael que pudessem seguir.

- E aí?- Jack indagou a ele.

Locke estava abaixado ao lado de uma pegada.

- Não sei dizer se é mesmo o Michael, mas parece a marca da bota dele.

- Tem mais uma aqui também!- Kate mostrou um pouco mais adiante.

- Isso parece uma trilha!- afirmou Locke seguindo as pegadas. O grupo foi atrás dele.

Kate se aproximou de Jack. Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

- Tem uma arma para mim?- ela indagou ao médico.

- Você não vem com a gente, Kate.- disse ele, categórico.

- Como é que é?- Kate retrucou, incrédula.

- Kate, você não vai!- ele repetiu. – Alguém tem que ficar aqui para cuidar do botão.

- E por que tem que ser eu?- ela indagou fitando Ana-Lucia com animosidade. A latina não se abalou com isso.

- Eu sei rastrear, atirar... – Kate continuou insistindo.

- Você não vai!- Jack negou novamente, dessa vez parecendo muito zangado. Ana-Lucia observou todo aquele protecionismo em cima de Kate. – Você fica, eu já disse!

Ela ficou calada. Pelo olhar que ela tinha, Ana pensou, parecia que ia desabar num choro sentido a qualquer momento. Mas Jack não se deu mais ao trabalho de olhar para ela. Pegou na mão de Ana-Lucia e saiu caminhando. Sawyer notou o olhar de Kate vendo Jack e Ana de mãos dadas, mas ficou calado, verificou sua arma e os seguiu deixando Kate para trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo caminhou seguindo a trilha por algum tempo, sem nenhuma conversa, até que de repente, Sawyer quebrou o silêncio, perguntando a Jack:

- O que ela fez pra você?

- O quê?- Jack perguntou, mas Ana-Lucia que vinha caminhando ao lado dele sabia exatamente do que Sawyer estava falando.

- A Kate, o que ela fez pra você?- ele insistiu.

- Ela não fez nada!- Jack respondeu meio incerto trocando um olhar com Ana-Lucia.

"Por que Jack parecia tão preocupado com o que ela estava pensando"- pensou Ana.

- Ah tá, então gritar com ela porque queria ajudar a encontrar o Mike faz muito sentido.- ironizou Sawyer.

- Por que você não volta lá para ver se eu não feri os sentimentos dela?- Jack respondeu com outra ironia.

"Ok, eu estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui."- Ana pensou olhando de um para outro.

- Olha, eu só tô falando que... – Sawyer começou a dizer mas Jack o cortou.

- È, eu sei!- disse Jack aparentemente sem paciência para continuar falando naquele assunto. – Você a ama!- ele acrescentou.

- Como é que é?- indagou Sawyer, parecendo muito surpreso com aquele comentário.

Ana-Lucia estava prestes a perguntar qual era o problema daqueles dois com Kate ou qual era o problema de Kate com eles dois quando Locke, que ia caminhando mais a frente, parou de repente.

- O que foi?- Jack perguntou.

- Vocês se lembram desse lugar quando estavam vindo pra cá?- Locke indagou a Sawyer e Ana.

- Sim. Lá está minha folha favorita.- Sawyer respondeu com deboche. – Como eu poderia esquecer desse lugar?

- Eu me lembro.- Ana respondeu. – Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Quando você atravessou a ilha, Ana, de que lado o mar estava?

Ana-Lucia apontou a direção.

- Vocês vieram do leste, o Michael está indo para o norte.- constatou Locke.

- E o que isso quer dizer?- Sawyer quis saber.

- Que ele não está indo para o lugar de onde vocês vieram.- Jack concluiu. – Está indo para outro lugar.

- Isso significa que de alguma maneira ele sabia exatamente para onde pretendia ir quando rendeu vocês para fugir com a arma!- disse Ana-Lucia.

Locke levou em consideração o comentário dela, mas nada disse, apenas seguiu em frente fazendo com que o resto do grupo o seguisse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles caminharam o dia todo, sempre seguindo uma trilha que não parecia ter fim. Era incrível a velocidade com que Michael se movia pela floresta. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente como evitar ser encontrado pelo grupo que o procurava.

Quando a noite caiu, todos estavam exaustos. Eles tinham feito algumas paradas durante o dia, mas não tinha sido o suficiente para que descansassem. Jack insistia para que eles mantivessem o ritmo constante.

Mas Sawyer sentia-se extremamente cansado. Seu ombro voltara a doer por causa do esforço, mas ele não reclamou em nenhum momento. Quando eles pararam para descansar junto a um riacho, Jack examinou-lhe o ombro e fez um novo curativo.

- Está inchado!- ele resmungou. – Você não deveria ter vindo!

- Eu estou bem, doutor!- Sawyer assegurou.

- Jack!- Ana chamou. Ela prendia os cabelos em um coque e jogava um fio de água que pegara no riacho com o auxílio de uma casca de coco que usava como tigela. Sawyer a observou. Ela parecia muito sexy fazendo aquele gesto tão simples e a imagem dela se banhando na cachoeira voltou com força total em sua mente. Mas então, a imagem se apagou quando ele viu Jack se aproximar e beijar Ana nos lábios, ternamente.

- Está com fome?- ele indagou, abraçando-a.

Sawyer não estava chocado em vê-los se beijando. Ele já fazia idéia que tivesse rolando alguma coisa entre eles depois do que Ana lhe dissera na cachoeira e pelo jeito carinhoso com que pareciam tratar, inclusive, a recusa dele em levar Kate no grupo aumentou essa certeza, mas vê-los juntos era diferente. Isso despertou em Sawyer um sentimento irresistível de tentar roubar o que pertencia a Jack.

Kate parecia gostar de Jack quando eles se conheceram, então Sawyer a quis porque sentia que havia uma competição natural entre ele e Jack, porém, agora o foco não estava mais em Kate. Ana-Lucia estava em foco agora. Sawyer sentira uma atração instantânea por ela desde que se conheceram, por isso a beijou ainda na floresta, a caminho do acampamento deles. Mas disputá-la com Jack seria a coisa mais divertida que ele já teria feito naquela droga de ilha. Principalmente porque o que tina de bonita, Ana tinha de voluntariosa. Não seria fácil conquistá-la, mas ele não era o maior golpista do mundo, afinal?

- Pegue!- Ana-Lucia disse de repente, se aproximando de Sawyer e entregando a ele uma manga.

- Obrigado, Lulu.- ele agradeceu com sinceridade. Ao contrário dos outros, ele não tinha preparado uma mochila com comida e água para a missão. Não era do seu feitio fazer isso porque ele sabia que sempre tinha uma boa alma que se apiedaria dele.

Após o pequeno jantar, Jack comunicou ao grupo que ele e Locke ficariam acordados vigiando enquanto que Sawyer e Ana poderiam dormir um pouco. Ela insistiu que queria vigiar com ele, dizendo que Locke e Sawyer poderiam descansar, mas Locke disse que vigiaria com Jack. O tom de voz dele não deixava margem para recusas e Ana acabou assentindo. No final foi melhor assim porque ela realmente se sentia cansada.

Jack e Locke resolveram fazer vigília um pouco adiante do riacho. Ana-Lucia improvisou uma cama de folhas perto de uma árvore. Pegou um cobertor que Jack tinha trazido na mochila dele e se cobriu. Estava um pouco frio. Ela observou Sawer um pouco mais adiante. Ele estava muito quieto, deitado perto do riacho sem nenhum cobertor. Ana fechou os olhos e logo estava adormecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não conseguiu dormir. Na verdade, ele estava chateado. Sim, estava preocupado com Michael, mas voltar a dormir na selva depois de tudo o que tinha passado, simplesmente não parecia uma boa idéia.

Mas então, ele se deu conta de que estar ali na selva talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Ana-Lucia dormia há alguns metros dele e parecia tão tranqüila em seu sono com os cabelos negros esparramados na cama de folhas.

Ele resolveu se aproximar dela. Caminhou devagar, prestando atenção aonde Jack e Locke estavam. Só havia uma pequena fogueira acesa iluminando o ambiente. Ele se agachou ao lado da adormecida Ana-Lucia e a admirou por alguns momentos.

Viu os movimentos suaves que o peito dela fazia quando ela respirava, ouviu seu ressonar suave e uma onda de desejo avassaladora o tomou. Ele viu que o cobertor a cobria apenas da cintura para baixo e de repente, Sawyer teve a louca idéia de querer ver os seios dela outra vez.

Ana estava dormindo e nem perceberia o que ele estava fazendo. Seria rápido, apenas para o deleite de seus olhos. Ele não pretendia tocá-la. E foi assim que ele começou com aquela loucura, abrindo devagar os diminutos botões da blusa dela, rezando para que ela não estivesse usando sutiã.

Quando a pele morena e nua começou a se revelar embaixo do tecido escuro da blusa dela, Sawyer suspirou. Para sua felicidade, Ana não usava sutiã e ele logo teria diante de si os seios dela para reverenciá-los

Mas o que Sawyer não sabia, era que ela estava acordada o tempo todo. Desde que ela sentira a aproximação dele. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo e seu coração batia forte de excitação enquanto ela fingia dormir. O que ele estava pretendendo afinal?

Sawyer continuou abrindo os botões da blusa dela até que um mamilo escapasse debaixo do tecido. Ele suspirou. Sua luxúria por Ana estava atingindo níveis incontroláveis.

- Como você é linda... – ele disse baixinho fazendo com que a excitação de Ana aumentasse e seu corpo desse sinais disso. De repente, ela queria desesperadamente que as mãos de Sawyer tocassem seus seios.

Ela ouviu a respiração alterada dele e sentiu-se impaciente. Por que ele não a tocava logo se era isso que queria? Mas ele ficou apenas admirando-a e sussurrando elogios que surpreendentemente eram palavras doces, não tinham nada de indecorosas.

A situação era esdrúxula, Sawyer obviamente não tinha o direito de despi-la e muito menos de tocá-la caso seu intento fosse esse, entretanto Ana estava mais excitada e curiosa com a ousadia dele do que zangada e isso não era nada bom, definitivamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que poder era esse que aquele homem tinha sobre ela que a fazia perder completamente o bom senso?

Não, ela não podia deixá-lo abusar dela desse jeito. Ainda tinha sangue quente nas veias e mostraria a ele com quem estava se metendo, Sawyer estava brincando com fogo. Sem ter a menor idéia de que ela estava acordada, Sawyer se inclinou sobre o corpo dela, mas sem se encostar nela. Por mais tentado que estivesse, não iria tocá-la. Era demais até pra ele. Mas ele queria beijá-la, nem que fosse por um segundo. Um leve roçar de lábios seria o bastante para aplacar a luxúria que o consumia naquele momento.

Sorrindo, Sawyer chegou bem pertinho dos lábios dela e já estava prestes a tocá-los com os seus quando sentiu um joelho perigoso encostando em sua virilha, mas não era de uma forma prazerosa.

Assustado como um adolescente que tinha acabado de ser pego com as calças na mão, Sawyer rolou para o lado em tempo de se esquivar do joelho certeiro de Ana-Lucia que pretendia acertá-lo em cheio em suas partes baixas.

- Calma aí, _chica_!- ele disse baixinho com medo de que Jack e Locke os ouvissem.

Ele viu o olhar furioso dela, mas não recuou. Ana fechou os botões da blusa depressa, mas só teve tempo de fazer isso porque Sawyer aproximou-se dela novamente e a agarrou com força, segurando-a pelos pulsos e mergulhando os lábios com violência nos dela.

Ana se debateu e mordeu os lábios dele com tanta força que um pouco de sangue escorreu da boca de Sawyer.

- Vampira safada!- ele murmurou, sorrindo para ela. Nesse momento Ana-Lucia pensou que Sawyer só poderia ser louco, não havia outra explicação. Ela tinha acabado de agredi-lo, de mordê-lo e ele parecia excitado com isso.

- Você é louco!- ela sussurrou.

- E você gosta disso!- ele retrucou com deboche.

Eles voltaram a se atracar e entre um tapa e outro, Sawyer conseguia beijá-la. A boca macia e a língua atrevida a estavam enlouquecendo, mas Ana não podia sucumbir à sedução dele daquele jeito. Ela estava com Jack. Precisava parar aquilo.

Enfiando suas unhas com força nos braços dele, ela o empurrou e gritou de raiva, muito alto.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Jack e Locke ouviram o grito de imediato e correram até o local.

- Ana! Ana!- Jack gritou, desesperado, achando que ela estava sendo atacada por um dos Outros.

Mas ao chegar onde ela dormia, a encontrou sentada no chão com os cabelos bagunçados e a respiração entrecortada. Não havia outra pessoa lá além de Sawyer que estava de pé e esfregando o braço. Havia arranhões vermelhos nítidos na pele dele.

- O que aconteceu?- Jack indagou desconfiado, olhando com raiva para Sawyer. O cenário que estava se formando em sua mente, embora fosse absurdo, sobre o que acontecera ali, não era nada bonito.

- Um urso polar nos atacou, doutor!- Sawyer respondeu, de imediato.

Ana piscou, incrédula com a desculpa dele. Sawyer trocou um olhar com ela que implorava para que Ana confirmasse sua história. Ela não soube porque o fez, mas quando deu por si já tinha feito.

- Sim, foi um enorme urso polar! Eu estava dormindo e ele entrou no nosso acampamento.- ela se sentiu ridícula por estar dizendo aquilo. Que idéia idiota Sawyer tinha tido. Um urso polar numa ilha tropical?

- Eu pensei que aquele que você matou fosse o último- Jack disse iluminando a selva com uma tocha que tinha nas mãos.

Ana não acreditou nas palavras de Jack. Então havia mesmo ursos polares naquela ilha?

- John, vamos fazer uma busca! O urso pode voltar.- disse Jack e Locke concordou com naturalidade, deixando Ana ainda mais confusa.

Quando Jack e Locke se afastaram novamente, Ana se aproximou de Sawyer e disse, baixinho:

- Se existe algum urso polar nesta ilha, só pode ser um urso polar loiro!

Sawyer riu baixinho e Ana apontou o dedo pra ele, dizendo:

- Escuta aqui, caipira, se tentar tirar a minha blusa de novo, eu vou morder você todinho e você vai se arrepender de ter me provocado!

Ele sorriu e acrescentou debochado:

- Mal posso esperar, lábios quentes!

Os arranhões no braço dele ainda ardiam, mas Sawyer sentia-se mais vivo do que nunca!

Continua...


	9. Kate

**Capítulo 9**

**Kate**

Jack não demorou muito a voltar. Não havia nenhum sinal do urso polar no perímetro que ele e Locke cobriram rapidamente. Quando eles estavam retornando para o acampamento improvisado, John disse a ele:

- Talvez não fosse um urso, poderia ser um javali.

O médico balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava claro que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia tinham mentido sobre o aparecimento do urso polar. Não havia sequer pegadas de tal criatura dentro do acampamento ou em qualquer parte da trilha ao redor deles. Jack queria entender porque eles haviam mentido sobre o que acontecera. Ou melhor, ele queria entender por que Ana-Lucia mentira para ele.

- Dificilmente posso crer que Sawyer e Ana possam ter confundido um javali com um urso polar, John.- falou Jack.

Locke sabia que Jack estava certo, havia algo muito estranho sobre o que acontecera enquanto Jack e ele vigiavam. Ele não tinha nem mesmo ouvido o rugido de um urso polar, a história parecia ridícula e claramente estava servindo para camuflar outra coisa. Ele fazia idéia do que seria, mas também sabia que o relacionamento de Jack com Ana e a animosidade do médico para com Sawyer não lhe diziam respeito.

- Bem, Jack, talvez você devesse conversar com Ana sobre isso depois, você sabe que o Sawyer...

John não finalizou sua sentença e Jack tampouco se importou com isso. Todos os pensamentos dele agora estavam voltados para o estranho acontecimento no acampamento. Quando eles estavam retornando, Locke e ele ouviram Ana conversando com Sawyer. Ela parecia muito zangada e procurava não falar muito alto, mesmo assim eles puderam ouvir parte do que diziam:

- Não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia idiota de urso polar? Imagina só! Um urso polar numa ilha tropical.

- Você diz isso porque não estava do nosso lado da ilha nos primeiro dias, docinho.

- Você é um idiota!- ela complementou e então viu Jack se aproximando deles. Sentiu uma estranha inquietação no estômago ao ver o olhar que Jack lançou a eles dois, mas tentou agir naturalmente. – E então? Encontraram alguma coisa?

Jack limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e Ana-Lucia sentiu-se ridícula por estar mentindo para ele. Mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás ou as coisas ficariam ainda piores.

- Me deixa ver seu braço, Sawyer.- Jack pediu, mas Sawyer tentou tirar o corpo fora.

- Não será necessário, doutor. Foram apenas alguns arranhões.

- Então você viu de perto o urso polar?- Jack o interpelou.

- Na verdade, eu estava dormindo quando aconteceu, foi tudo muito de repente...

- Jack, eu vou continuar a vigilância com o Sawyer. Você e Ana deveriam descansar. Trocaremos o turno em duas horas. Se fizermos assim continuaremos nossa busca assim que o dia amanhecer.- intrometeu-se Locke querendo terminar aquele conflito.

Sawyer concordou de pronto e seguiu Locke para o mesmo local onde ele e Jack estavam fazendo vigília antes da confusão com Ana-Lucia acontecer. Ele sentira que Jack estava desconfiado de algo, mas era cínico o bastante para continuar mentindo para o médico.

Assim que Sawyer e Locke se afastaram, Jack tomou o braço de Ana e o examinou como se estivesse procurando algum tipo de ferimento. Ela franziu o cenho e puxou seu braço de volta delicadamente, dizendo:

- Por Deus, Jack! Eu estou bem!

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Eu ouvi você gritar. Parecia muito enfurecida.

- Eu apenas me assustei com o urso polar, javali ou o que quer que tenha sido. Eu não me machuquei, Jack. Eu estou bem.- ela assegurou.

Ele ainda não parecia muito convencido. Ana então o abraçou, dizendo:

- Alguém já lhe disse que seu excesso de cuidados pode ser irritante às vezes, homem?

Ela o beijou de leve, nos lábios.

- Vem, vamos nos deitar e descansar, daqui a pouco teremos que substituir Locke e Sawyer.

Jack acabou concordando, embora soubesse que ele não esqueceria tão cedo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles partiram antes do sol nascer no dia seguinte, para continuarem a busca por Michael. Caminharam dentro da selva sem cessar até que o sol começou a esquentar demais e o grupo teve que fazer uma parada para comer e beber algo.

- Ele continua indo para o norte?- Jack indagou a Locke enquanto Ana-Lucia partia um mamão ao meio para dividir com ele.

- Não parece estar.- respondeu Locke bebendo um longe gole de água de sua garrafa antes de jogá-la para Sawyer. – A trilha que ele está seguindo é mais reta que rodovia interestadual. O caminho de um homem que sabe aonde vai.

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Jack de maneira inquisitiva antes de perguntar:

- Aonde está indo, Jack?

- O quê?- retrucou ele sem entender, comendo um pedaço do mamão que Ana tinha lhe estendido.

Locke continuou:

- Digamos que o alcancemos. O que vai fazer?

- Vou trazê-lo de volta.- disse Jack com resignação.

- E se ele não quiser voltar?- refutou Locke.

- Vou convencê-lo a voltar.- insistiu Jack.

Ana olhou para ele. Jack parecia quase obsessivo naquela ânsia de trazer Michael de volta, mas ela sabia que Locke estava certo, se ele não quisesse voltar, ninguém o faria mudar de idéia.

- Esta é a segunda vez que ele vai atrás do Walt.- lembrou ela. – Da última vez, seu amigo coreano quase não conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar.

- Jack, ele me derrubou. Ele nos trancou!- lembrou Locke. – Algo me diz que ele já passou do ponto de poder ser convencido.

- Acha que devíamos deixá-lo?- Jack mal podia acreditar no que Locke parecia estar sugerindo. – Esquecê-lo?

- Quem somos nós para dizermos a qualquer um o que pode ou não fazer?- indagou Locke.

- Ele tem razão, Jack.- disse Ana.

- Ótimo! Agora até você concorda com ele?

- Jack... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu, dizendo:

- Vamos continuar!

Então ele saiu caminhando à frente e Locke o seguiu. Ana começou a segui-los mas Sawyer se aproximou dela antes que o fizesse e disse:

- Não perca seu tempo discutindo com o doutor, Lulu. Ele é um filho da mãe teimoso!

- Como se eu não soubesse disso.- ela completou e tratou de apressar o passo para acompanhar Jack e Locke.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada depois e eles chegaram à uma subida. Sawyer franziu o cenho ao ver aquilo. Ele detestava subidas, além disso, ele estava com um ombro seriamente machucado e um dos braços arranhados pelas garras da morena que os acompanhava. Entretanto, ele não a recriminava por isso, afinal ele fora muito abusado e merecera ser arranhado, além disso, lutar com ela tinha sido divertido. Sempre era.

Juntos, eles começaram a subir o morro em fila indiana, usando o cipó de uma enorme trepadeira para se equilibrarem e escalarem, desviando dos pequenos galhos que poderiam ferir seus rostos.

Locke ia à frente, Sawyer atrás dele, um pouco mais atrás vinham Ana e Jack. A bota dela escorregou um pouco fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse por instantes e Sawyer segurou-a com seu braço bom de imediato para que ela não rolasse morro abaixo e caísse por cima de Jack.

- Ei, cuidado, docinho de coco!

- Você é quem tem de tomar cuidado, cowboy!- ela respondeu, se desvencilhando dele e voltando a se equilibrar com a ajuda do cipó.

Sawyer deu de ombros e continuou subindo.

- Tem certeza de que o Mike foi por aqui?- ele indagou a Locke.

- Por que pergunta?- indagou Locke.

- Sei lá, Sr. Limpeza. Se eu fosse ele, eu preferiria ter dado a volta no monte Vesúvio ao invés de passar por cima.

- Por que escolheu esse nome?- Locke perguntou a ele em seguida.

- Não é óbvio?- Sawyer retrucou achando que ele estivesse falando sobre o apelido de Sr. Limpeza.

Locke estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a subir uma parte mais difícil.

- Você é igualzinho ao cara no rótulo do detergente.- Sawyer continuou, explicando a própria piada.

Ele riu.

- Não, eu estou falando do seu nome. Por que escolheu Sawyer?

A pergunta de Locke chamou a atenção de Ana, mas ela apenas ficou escutando os dois conversarem.

- Escolher?- Sawyer retrucou.

- Depois do censo, o Hurley me deu a lista de passageiros. Seu nome é James, certo? James Ford. – perguntou Locke.

- James Ford?- disse Ana. – Parece nome de cafetão.

- O que você tem a ver com isso, rambina?- Sawyer indagou a ela. Ana riu levemente.

Jack observou a aparente cumplicidade entre os dois e ficou ainda mais intrigado.

- É um nome interessante para escolher.- Locke continuou. – De quem você o tirou?

- Quem disse que eu o tirei de alguém?- Sawyer protestou, querendo encerrar aquela conversa sem propósito.

Foi nesse momento que eles ouviram tiros. Abaixaram-se de imediato. Jack protegeu Ana-Lucia com o próprio corpo, deitando-a no chão. Quando mais um tiro foi ouvido, ele não agüentou e ergueu-se gritando:

- Michael!

- Jack, abaixe-se!- Ana-Lucia pediu, preocupada com ele.

- Michael!- Jack disse mais uma vez, levantando-se por completo.

- Jack!- dessa vez foi Locke quem gritou.

Jack saiu correndo pela mata e o resto do grupo correu atrás dele, armas em punho. Ana tropeçou em uma raiz e Sawyer a segurou antes que ela caísse de cara no chão. Ele estava logo atrás dela.

- Parece que sempre chego a tempo, não é?

Ela não respondeu, apenas se desvencilhou e continuou correndo atrás de Jack.

- Michael!- Jack continuou correndo e gritando até parar junto a algumas árvores. Locke e os outros pararam também, arfando por causa da corrida. John viu marcas de balas nos cascos de uma árvore e tocou-as.

- Ele está perto!- disse Jack.

- Estava atirando em alguém!- completou Locke.

- Será que vão voltar?- indagou Ana.

- Pessoalmente, diabos, eu espero que sim!- disse Sawyer.

- Ana, você me disse antes de partirmos que eles estavam a mais ou menos dois dias de distância.- falou Jack.

- Sim.- confirmou ela. – Levaram a Cindy a menos de 1 km do acampamento.

- Aqui!- disse Locke chamando os outros. Ele tinha encontrado cartuchos no chão.

- Quantos?- perguntou Jack.

- Três.- respondeu John. – Do Michael.

- Vocês estão surdos?- retrucou Sawyer. – Ouvi pelo menos sete tiros.

- Eu também ouvi sete.- Ana concordou.

- Você ouviu também, Daniel Boone.- Sawyer dirigiu-se a Locke. – Qual é a sua contagem?

- Sete me parece certo.- disse ele.

O grupo resolveu acampar naquele lugar e esperar para ver o que acontecia. Mas a tarde se arrastou e as coisas continuaram iguais. Quando a noite começou a cair, Sawyer comentou:

- Está escurecendo. Pra que lado o Mike foi?

Locke examinou o chão. Jack começou a fitar Sawyer insistentemente.

- O que foi?- ele indagou sentindo-se incomodado com o olhar de Jack sobre ele.

- Veio aqui para enfrentar ursos polares ou para procurar o Michael, Sawyer? Ou será que você só está aqui para se vingar por ter levado um tiro?

- Por que você está aqui, doutor?- Sawyer perguntou sem se abalar com a pergunta de Jack.

Jack ficou pensativo e nada disse.

- Exatamente.- continuou ele. – Tem suas razões, eu tenho as minhas.

A floresta começou a ficar mais escura e Jack e Ana-Lucia providenciaram tochas. Locke comentou depois de algum tempo:

- Acho que o perdi!

- Como assim você o perdeu?- Sawyer questionou Locke.

- Ele é um homem não um javali.- aborreceu-se Locke. – Seus sinais são mais sutis. Preciso de luz para segui-lo.

Ana entregou uma tocha a ele.

- Aqui! Luz.

- Melhor voltarmos.- disse Locke.

- O quê?- Sawyer não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

- Encontre a trilha!- ordenou Jack.

- Perdi a trilha!- insistiu Locke.

- Não se perde uma trilha assim.- falou Jack. – Você não quer encontrá-lo!

John Locke virou as costas para ele. Estava cansado de Jack e suas ordens.

- Não me vire as costas!- Jack gritou.

- Não conseguirá que ele volte!- Locke acrescentou.

- Se dermos meia volta nunca mais o veremos. E isso vai ficar na nossa consciência. Na sua e na minha.- disse Jack.

- Você tem toda razão, Jack!- disse uma voz surgindo das profundezas da floresta, assustando-os de repente.

Instintivamente, todos apontaram suas armas para o homem que vinha caminhando pela escuridão.

- Mas se eu fosse você, ouviria o Sr. Locke.- ele completou mostrando-se diante da luz das tochas que eles seguravam. Era baixo, gordo e usava uma barba longa e grisalha. O homem tinha a aparência suja e vestia trapos.

- Quem é você?- indagou Jack sem demonstrar medo.

- É o desgraçado que atirou em mim na jangada!- disse Sawyer com ódio no olhar e apontou sua arma diretamente para o homem.

- Eu quero que abaixem as armas!- ordenou o homem, mas ninguém o fez. Sawyer deu mais um passo a frente em direção a ele e de repente um tiro surgiu do nada, acertando a orelha esquerda de Sawyer. Um pouco de sangue espirrou. Ele se encolheu e gritou.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou quando o viu ser atingido.

Se não estavam assustados antes, agora eles estavam. Olhavam ao redor da floresta, em todas as direções apontando suas armas e tentando encontrar o atirador que atingira Sawyer.

- É melhor deixarem as mãos onde eu possa ver, senhores e senhorita.- o homem acrescentou.

- Cadê o Michael?- indagou Jack.

- Não se preocupe com o Michael. Ele não nos encontrará!- assegurou o homem.

Jack estava muito desconfiado. Não acreditava numa palavra do que aquele homem dizia.

- O que você quer?- ele perguntou.

- Por que não faz uma fogueira, John?- o homem sugeriu a Locke. – Chegou a hora de termos uma conversa séria.

Locke se levantou e catou alguns gravetos para fazer uma fogueira como o homem havia dito. Sawyer continuou ameaçando-o com sua arma. Ana-Lucia foi para o lado de Jack e trocou um olhar com ele. Ela também não acreditava naquele homem.

- Pode sentar, Jack.- o homem disse quando a primeira faísca se acendeu na fogueira que Locke preparara. – Ninguém vai te machucar!- ele notou que uma das mãos de Jack estava ao redor da esguia cintura de Ana-Lucia. Por isso acrescentou: - Ninguém vai te machucar ou à sua garota. Se a conhecesse melhor saberia que ela sabe cuidar de si mesma.

- É claro que você sabe disso, né?- disse Ana dirigindo-se ao homem. – Você esteve me observando no meu acampamento durante muito tempo. Onde estão as crianças?- ela se exaltou um pouco ao fazer a última pergunta.

- Acalme-se, Ana!- disse ele. – Eu vim em paz. Só quero conversar!

- Como sabe nossos nomes?- perguntou Locke, mas o homem não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Você levou o Walt!- acusou Jack.

- Você matou pessoas no meu acampamento, levou as crianças, levou Cindy! Seu maldito!- Ana gritou. – Onde eles estão?

Jack deixou que ela falasse, mas manteve seu braço apertado ao redor da cintura dela, pronto para jogá-la no chão caso mais algum tiro viesse.

- Eles estão bem, Ana. Não tem que se preocupar. E o Walt está bem também, Jack. Ele é um garoto muito especial. Quanto às pessoas mortas, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, Ana-Lucia, porque você estava lá. Não queríamos matar ninguém, estávamos apenas nos defendendo.

- Não creio que você veio até aqui para se justificar.- disse Jack. – Disse que queria conversar, então fala! Estamos ouvindo.

O homem assentiu silenciosamente e começou:

- Me diz uma coisa. Há quanto tempo estão nesta ilha?

- Cinqüenta dias.- Jack respondeu.

- Oh, cinqüenta dias!- exclamou o homem. Então já faz quase dois meses. Então me diga, você vai à casa de uma pessoa pela primeira vez, você tira os sapatos, coloca os pés em cima da mesa, vai pra cozinha, come a comida que não é sua, abre as portas dos quartos fuçando o que não é da sua conta?- ele fez uma pausa, então continuou: - Sabe, um cara bem mais esperto que todo mundo aqui disse uma vez: "Desde o começo da nossa espécie, o homem foi abençoado com a curiosidade." Você sabe que a curiosidade matou o gato, não sabe, Jack? Esta ilha não é de vocês. Esta ilha é nossa! Vocês só estão vivendo aqui porque nós deixamos.

Jack deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Não acredita em que?- retrucou o homem.

- Eu acho que você só tem um cara escondido com uma arma na floresta. Acho que somos em maior número do que vocês. E se você tivesse tanto poder assim, não teria mandado espiões.- Jack o encarou. – Como o Ethan!

- E o Goodwin!- Ana acrescentou.

- É uma teoria interessante.- disse o homem. – Acendam as tochas!- ele gritou e de repente toda a floresta ao redor iluminou-se com um brilho fantasmagórico. Havia tochas por todos os lados.

- Tivemos um mal entendido, Jack. A sua gente e a minha. Então preste atenção. Aqui tem uma linha!- ele apontou para o chão abaixo dos pés deles. – Se cruzar essa linha vamos passar de um mal-entendido para outra coisa. Entreguem as armas, dêem meia volta e voltem para casa.

- Não!- disse Jack com firmeza.

- Jack, talvez...- começou a dizer Locke, mas Jack o cortou.

- Não!

O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não queria ter que fazer isso. Traz ela pra cá, Alex!- gritou.

Uma mulher foi empurrada para o lado do homem. Ela tinha um capaz sobre a cabeça e gemia apavorada.

- Ela estava seguindo vocês.- contou ele. – Como eu disse, curiosidade!- o capuz foi arrancado da cabeça da mulher, mas Jack já sabia quem era ela antes mesmo que isso fosse feito. Kate.

Sawyer apontou sua arma novamente para o homem, mas ele foi mais rápido e apontou uma arma para Kate.

- Não!- advertiu o homem com a arma encostada na cabeça de Kate que chorava e tinha a boca amordaçada.

Ana franziu o cenho. As coisas estavam muito complicadas agora.

- Jack, a decisão que você tem que tomar agora é essa. Se você não aceitar o que estou te pedindo, vou atirar nela na sua frente! E você vai ter na sua consciência a morte dela. Tudo porque não quis desistir e voltar. Ou você já pensou melhor, vai me entregar as armas, dar meia volta e sumir daqui? Você decide, Jack.

- Se tocar num fio de cabelo dela..."- Sawyer começou a ameaçá-lo, mas o homem não se intimidou.

- Cala a boca!- ele ordenou. – Eu vou contar até três!- ele apertou o dedo no gatilho da arma. Kate estremeceu.

- Jack, o que vai fazer?- Ana sussurrou. – Ele vai matá-la!

- Um... – o homem começou a contar. Jack não se moveu. – Dois...

- Pare!- Jack gritou e entregou suas armas. Ana fez o mesmo, colocando a pistola dela ao lado das armas dele.

- A deles também!- disse o homem olhando para Locke e Sawyer.

Eles entregaram suas armas.

- A outra também!- disse o homem para Locke apontando para as calças dele. Locke ficou se perguntando como ele sabia que estava escondendo outra arma.

- A gente ainda vai se cruzar!- disse Sawyer atirando a arma dele na pilha de armas que tinha se formado no chão.

O homem recolheu as armas e atirou Kate nos braços de Sawyer logo em seguida. As tochas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo em que o homem desaparecia dentro da floresta.

Kate ainda estava zonza quando Sawyer tirou o pano que amordaçava sua boca. Ana-Lucia a observou. Ela parecia estar bem apesar de tudo, mas Jack estava claramente transtornado por ter presenciado a quase morte dela.

Ela olhou para ele assim que sua boca estava livre novamente e disse:

- Jack, eu...

- Você está bem?- ele limitou-se a perguntar.

Kate assentiu. Jack deu as costas a ela e disse ao grupo:

- É melhor voltarmos ao acampamento.

Ninguém discutiu, estavam todos ansiosos para saírem dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles caminharam a noite inteira. Já estava amanhecendo quando estavam chegando ao acampamento. Ana-Lucia estava exausta e com bolhas nos pés. Jack não tinha dito uma palavra desde que eles retomaram o caminho de volta. Estava amuado, mas mantinha-se ao lado dela como se fosse seu cão de guarda deixando Sawyer afastado, ela notara isso.

O caipira, ao contrário dele, falara bastante no caminho, reclamando de seu ombro dolorido, da teimosia de Mike e da vingança que ainda pretendia efetuar contra o homem que atirara nele. Mas apenas Locke conversava com ele, Kate também vinha muito calada e só resolveu se manifestar quando estavam a poucos metros do acampamento.

Ana se afastou de Jack quando a viu se aproximar para falar com ele. Ela ainda não tinha entendido desde quando chegara ao acampamento, que tipo de relação existia entre eles.

- Eu só queria ajudar.- Ana-Lucia ouviu Kate dizer a Jack depois que ela se afastou caminhando atrás de Locke. – Quando você me disse que eu não podia ir...eu agi errado!

Mas Jack parecia não estar dando atenção a ela e seguia em frente, tentando alcançar Ana e deixando Kate para trás.

- Jack!- Kate gritou. – Quer falar comigo pelo menos um segundo?

Ele finalmente parou. Ana olhou para trás. Sawyer notou isso e a provocou:

- Está com ciúmes do doutor, Lulu?

Ela sorriu sarcástica e respondeu:

- Talvez você esteja com ciúmes dele, caipira já que faz de tudo para provocá-lo!

Ele riu:

- Não, o doutor não faz meu tipo. Prefiro algo assim grande e com... – ele olhou diretamente para o bumbum dela e acrescentou: ...curvas, se é que você me entende?

Locke segurou o riso, mas não se meteu na discussão deles.

- Grande e com curvas?- Ana retrucou. – Bem, talvez você tenha sorte e encontre um camelo nessa floresta já que existem ursos polares por aqui.

- Boa!- exclamou Sawyer, sorrindo.

- Ana!- Jack gritou ao longe, deixando Kate para trás mais uma vez. Ao que parecia, ela não tinha conseguido convencê-lo de suas boas intenções ao resolver segui-los.

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam no acampamento. Jack continuava calado feito uma múmia e Kate o seguia como um cachorrinho tentando obter seu perdão. Ana estava cansada daquilo.

Assim que adentraram a praia, ela deixou Jack para trás e dirigiu-se à sua própria tenda. Jack ignorou Kate uma última vez antes de ir conversar com Sayid sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Mas ele foi procurar por Ana logo depois. Ela estava de joelhos perto da tenda dela comendo manga. Vincent rondava-a querendo um pedaço.

- Não, sai pra lá!- ela disse para o animal. – Mal tenho comida pra mim.

O cachorro continuou vindo pra cima dela e Ana-Lucia cortou mais um pedaço de manga, oferecendo-o a ele.

- Pronto, toma!- ela atirou o pedaço de manga e Vincent foi buscá-lo.

Jack se aproximou e tirou a mochila das costas, dizendo:

- Parece que você arranjou um novo amigo.

- É, eu progredi.- disse Ana com amargor.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Baby, você está bem?

- Eu já te disse que gostaria que você parasse de me perguntar isso?- disse Ana.

Jack acariciou os ombros dela.

- Apenas me preocupo com você.

Ela suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Jack beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Você ainda não me contou o que realmente aconteceu lá na selva ontem à noite.

Ana olhou para ele.

- É claro que contei!

- Ana, eu não estou acreditando nessa história de urso polar. Eu quero que me conte a verdade. O que o Sawyer fez pra você? Ele te ameaçou se me contasse alguma coisa?

Ela riu.

- O Sawyer me ameaçar? Nunca ouvi coisa mais ridícula, Jack.

Ana terminou de comer a manga e se levantou, batendo a areia das calças.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? O homem na floresta estava certo. Se você me conhecesse melhor, saberia que eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Ana...

- Jack, sei que você está zangado com a Kate, mas já se perguntou por que ela nos seguiu?

- Porque ela é teimosa e só faz besteira?- ele retorquiu.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu:

- Porque nem todo mundo gosta que lhe digam o que fazer. – ela fez uma pausa antes de dizer: - Vou tomar um banho. Vejo você depois.

Jack ficou sentado um tempo na areia, pensando no que Ana-Lucia tinha dito e em outras coisas também. Ele estava zangado por não ter encontrado Michael, aborrecido com aquele estranho homem por criar linhas divisórias na ilha, irritado com Kate por ser sempre tão teimosa e colocar a vida dela em risco, mas ele estava principalmente intrigado com Ana por não querer falar com ele sobre o que acontecera na selva com Sawyer. Ela não costumava mentir para ele. A sinceridade no relacionamento deles era natural e existia desde o começo, quando eles se conheceram no aeroporto.

Resolveu ir atrás dela e insistir numa resposta. Quem sabe com um pouco de aconchego e carinho ela não acabasse revelando tudo? Depois Jack poderia ir atrás de Sawyer e quebrar o nariz dele fosse lá o que ele tivesse feito para Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia seguiu para as cavernas para tomar banho nos velhos chuveiros construídos por Michael. Ela poderia ter ido para a escotilha, mas queria ficar algum tempo sozinha, sem toda a super proteção de Jack em cima dela.

Ela estava entrando no túnel que levava aos chuveiros naturais quando esbarrou em Sawyer que estava vindo lá de dentro.

- Hey, Lulu!- disse ele. – Há quanto tempo!

- Será possível que aonde eu vou encontro voc?- ela se queixou, empurrando-o.

- Coincidência, cake. Eu vim apenas tomar um banho e você? Você sabe, dois dias na selva...mas agora eu estou limpo e cheiroso. Quer sentir?- ele ofereceu o pescoço a ela. Vestia apenas as calças surradas. A camisa estava nas mãos.

- Você é patético!- ela resmungou. – Além disso, a sua orelha está sangrando.

Sawyer colocou a mão na orelha esquerda e um pouco de sangue sujou-a.

- Aquele filho da puta quase arrancou a minha orelha.- disse ele. – Mas eu ainda vou pegá-lo!

- Talvez você devesse ir pedir um curativo à sua namorada.- Ana caçoou falando de Kate.

- Talvez você pudesse me fazer um curativo, Analulu. – Todo esse tempo convivendo com o doutor, já deve dar uma boa enfermeira!

Ana franziu o cenho. Precisava muito tomar um banho e já estava sem paciência.

- Sawyer, sai da minha frente!

- Eu sairia, baby, se eu não fosse um cara mercenário. Você devia saber. Não faço nada de graça.

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Bem, dessa vez não vou cobrar caro de você. Vou até fazer uma promoção. Se me der um beijo, eu te deixo passar.

- Você quer um beijo?- ela retrucou.

Sawyer sorriu e ela o socou no rosto.

- Au! Merda!- ele gritou. – Você só sabe me bater?

- Beije a minha bunda!- ela disse, safada e deu as costas a Sawyer, passando por ele em direção aos chuveiros.

- Eu beijaria com todo o prazer!- ele provocou e como esperava, Ana aceitou a provocação voltando até ele e tentando bater nele novamente. Mas dessa vez Sawyer estava preparado e agarrou os pulsos dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo e beijando-a.

Ela pensou em revidar, mas a pressão dos lábios mornos dele nos seus era tão boa. A língua dele provocou sua boca para entrar. Ana deixou que ele entrasse e um suspiro de satisfação escapou de seus lábios.

Sawyer desceu suas mãos pelas costas dela e agarrou seu traseiro. Ana parou de beijá-lo e se debateu.

- Tira as mãos de mim!

- Um traseiro delicioso como eu imaginava!- disse ele, segurando-a contra ele com força.

- Ana!- a voz de Jack os separou de imediato.

- É o Jack! Seu bastardo, me solta!- ela sussurrou.

- Relaxa Lucy, ele não está vendo a gente.

- Ana?- Jack chamou de novo.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Enquanto faço isso, você vai embora.

- E quando vamos ficar sozinhos de novo?- ele perguntou cheio de malícia. – Você sabe, para continuarmos de onde paramos.

- Nunca!

- Não tenha tanta certeza.- disse ele e Ana-Lucia o empurrou para ir falar com Jack.

Sawyer ficou rindo sozinho. Ela estava na dele, ele sabia. Mais um pouco e ele a tomaria de Jack. O doutor não perdia por esperar.

Continua...


	10. Sobre meninas e lobos

**Capítulo 10**

**Sobre meninas e lobos**

- Ana, você está aí?- Jack perguntou adentrando as cavernas e ouvindo o barulho da água caindo nos chuveiros construídos por Michael.

- Estou!- ele a ouviu responder de dentro de uma das cavidades da caverna que servia como ducha individual.

Jack seguiu o som da voz dela e a encontrou despindo as calças para entrar no chuveiro. Inevitavelmente ele olhou-a com desejo. Ana notou o olhar dele, e perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas:

- Algum problema, Jack?

- Eu estive procurando por você.- respondeu ele.

- Eu disse a você que ia tomar um banho.- disse Ana retirando a camiseta. Jack mantinha seus olhos grudados na forma curvilínea do corpo dela.

Então, ela parou e o encarou, fingindo não notar o olhar de desejo para o corpo dela.

- O quê? Não vai me dizer que veio até aqui me perguntar se eu estou bem outra vez? Porque eu juro Jack que se você...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse de falar e a agarrou de repente, beijando-a. Ana o beijou de volta e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, dizendo:

- Assim está bem melhor. Prefiro quando você me beija ao invés de ficar me perguntando se eu estou bem o tempo todo.

Ele retirou a camisa e a jogou no chão, puxando Ana-Lucia para debaixo da água com ele. As mãos dele percorreram o corpo dela e Ana suspirou, porém quando ela percebeu que Jack se demorava demais tocando e observando a pele dela de forma minuciosa, Ana-Lucia o empurrou de lado e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo, Jack?

- Eu precisava saber se você não estava machucada. Se o Sawyer não...

- O Sawyer?- ela retrucou. – De que diabos está falando, Jack?

- Ana-Lucia, me conte o que o Sawyer fez. O que aconteceu na floresta? Por favor...

Ela jogou água nele e gritou, enfurecida.

- Jack, não aconteceu nada na floresta. Tira isso da sua cabeça. O Sawyer pode ser um idiota, mas ele jamais me machucaria.- ela garantiu. – Ao contrário de mim que o machuquei muitas vezes do outro lado da ilha.

- Tem certeza disso?- Jack insistiu.

- Ah, Jack!- ela exclamou chateada e ele segurou a mão dela.

- Está bem, está bem! Não pergunto mais, juro, baby.

- Promete?

- Prometo.- respondeu ele encostando seu peito nu nos seios dela.

Ana o beijou e o puxou para debaixo do jato de água do chuveiro. Eles tomaram banho juntos e acabaram por fazer amor quase a tarde inteira nas cavernas. Só voltaram para a praia ao pôr do sol e pareciam muito bem juntos. Sawyer não gostou nada disso. Não mesmo. A alegria do doutor estava perto de acabar, pensou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Kate foi à tenda de Sawyer toda solícita, dizendo que ele precisava fazer fisioterapia no ombro machucado e que ela iria ajudá-lo. Ela viu as marcas de unha no braço dele e indagou:

- Onde se machucou?

- Uma gata selvagem me arranhou.- ele respondeu honestamente, mas Kate pensou que ele estava brincando.

- Quando é que você vai falar sério, Sawyer?

Hurley apareceu de repente e começou a fazer perguntas a Sawyer sobre Libby, uma das mulheres que estavam na cauda do avião. Ele parecia muito interessado nela e Sawyer não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer piada sobre as perguntas dele. Kate o criticou depois que Hurley foi embora aborrecido:

- Não faz isso com ele! Está agindo como um colegial.

Sawyer riu. Kate continuou ajudando-o com a fisioterapia, flexionando o braço dele para cima e para baixo com cuidado quando de repente, ele avistou Jack e Ana saindo da floresta de mãos dadas. Conversavam animadamente. Aquilo o deixou irritado, ele achava que Jack tinha ficado zangado com Ana-Lucia por causa do episódio sobre o falso urso polar na floresta, mas pelo jeito as coisas andavam ótimas entre eles. No entanto, Sawyer não deixou isso transparecer quando disse a Kate:

- Olha só quem vem lá, parece que a Ana-Lucia ganhou mais um passeio com o doutor.

Kate olhou para Jack e Ana, que pareciam muito à vontade um com o outro. Isso a intrigava desde que Ana viera viver no acampamento deles. Ela se lembrava do bilhete que Jack tinha escrito e colocado na garrafa que fora levada na jangada. O bilhete tinha sido escrito para uma mulher chamada Ana, não deveria ser uma coincidência. Ana, Ana-Lucia. Além do bilhete havia o fato de que já há algum tempo que Kate tinha notado que Ana usava no pescoço o colar que ela encontrara na praia e que Jack afirmara ter pertencido a uma pessoa de quem ele gostava muito. Kate já não tinha mais quase dúvidas de que eles se conheciam desde antes do acidente de avião.

- É a terceira vez que eu os vejo voltando da selva.- Sawyer continuou, com maldade nas palavras. – O que será que os dois andam fazendo por lá?

Kate fingiu não se importar com os comentários de Sawyer, mas por dentro era como se houvessem mosquitos tentando devorar-lhe as entranhas. Ela precisava descobrir mais sobre o que rolava entre Jack e Ana-Lucia. Era cada vez mais óbvio que o que havia entre eles era bem mais do que amizade.

- Continue com os exercícios, Sawyer!- Kate advertiu num tom claro de que não estava interessada em ficar discutindo o que Jack deixava ou não deixava de fazer ou com quem ele fazia. Sawyer a estava provocando como sempre e dessa vez, Kate não entraria na dele.

- Bom dia.- Jack os cumprimentou quando passou por eles com Ana.

- Bom dia, doutor.- disse Sawyer com voz de deboche antes de acrescentar: - Bom dia, Lulu? Como tem passado?

Ana deu um meio sorriso e respondeu com falsa educação:

- Nunca estive melhor.

- Bom saber disso.- disse ele e Jack franziu o cenho diante da troca de respostas polidas entre os dois.

- Oi, Jack.- disse Kate com um sorriso meigo para ele, tentando ganhar um pouco de atenção. Mas Jack apenas meneou a cabeça num gesto educado e se afastou com Ana.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente quando eles se foram e disse:

- Sinceramente, sardenta, não sei por que você se tortura tanto. Devia dar um gelo nele como ele está fazendo com você. Aí você ia ver como ele viria atrás de você rapidinho.

Kate soltou o braço dele e falou sem emoção:

- Chega de fisioterapia por hoje, Sawyer.

- Ah, não fica zangada!- disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura. – Se o doutor não está a fim, eu estou aqui, cheio de amor pra dar...

Ela o empurrou e pressionou com um pouco de força o ombro machucado dele antes de se afastar e deixá-lo sozinho.

- Au! Essa doeu!- exclamou Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que ainda tenho essa impressão de que tem algo acontecendo entre você e o Sawyer? É tão estranho ver vocês dois se cumprimentando assim...

- Jack, você disse que não ia mais tocar nesse assunto, droga!- Ana explodiu, mas manteve o tom de voz baixo para não chamar a atenção das pessoas na praia.

- Eu disse, mas fico intrigado...o Sawyer...

- Eu não gosto de ser pressionada desse jeito.- Ana sussurrou. – Se vamos continuar juntos, é bom que isso fique bem claro. Eu estou com você, Jack, e isso é tudo o que importa. O Sawyer gosta de te provocar, e você não deveria deixar-se afetar por isso, é só o que ele quer!

Jack voltou sua atenção momentaneamente para a tenda de Sawyer. Kate já tinha ido e ele estava sentado lá em frente, observando-os com uma expressão debochada no rosto. Talvez Ana-Lucia tivesse razão. Sawyer queria provocá-lo, e o pior é que estava conseguindo. Ele era um homem tão racional, por que estava se deixando levar pelo ciúme dessa maneira? Ciúme. A palavra reverberou na mente dele. Sim, ele andava louco de ciúmes, mas Ana não gostaria nada de saber que não era apenas dela que vinha sentindo ciúmes.

- Acho que você tem razão.- ele acabou dizendo. – Tem coisa demais na minha cabeça...

- Então talvez você esteja precisando relaxar um pouco, doutor.- Ana disse fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, pela primeira vez sem se importar realmente que tivesse alguém olhando.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios dela. Algumas pessoas pareceram chocadas ao ver aquela demonstração de afeto. Rose arregalou os olhos e comentou com Bernard que estava ao seu lado com um rádio velho nas mãos, tentando consertá-lo:

- Caramba! E eu sempre pensei que ele gostasse da Kate.

- O quê?- retrucou Bernard sem olhar para ela.

- Estou me referindo ao que acabei de ver.

- E o que você acabou de ver?

Rose fez um muxoxo porque o marido não estava lhe dando atenção como se deve e pôs uma das mãos no queixo dele, erguendo-lhe o rosto para que ele visse o que ela estava vendo:

- Agora você vê?

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Não estou vendo nada.

- Bernard!- ela exclamou, exasperada. – Estou falando de Jack e Ana-Lucia juntos.

- Mas eu já os vi juntos muitas vezes. O que há de errado nisso?

- Mas estou falando que eles estão juntos como um casal. Acabei de vê-los se beijarem agora a pouco, e comentei que achava que o Jack estava envolvido com a Kate.

Bernard balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E por que você está tão preocupada com isso? Os jovens são assim. Além do mais, o que mais se pode fazer nessa ilha além de dormir, comer e namorar?

- Não estou dizendo que tem alguma coisa de mais, homem! Só estou dizendo que fiquei surpresa, só isso!

- Mas eu disse que... – Bernard rebateu e uma longa discussão começou entre eles, mas isso já era de praxe.

Enquanto Bernard e Rose discutiam acerca da importância da vida amorosa de Jack na ilha, Sun e Jin também comentavam o fato, assim como outras pessoas.

- Eu nunca pensei que existisse algo entre eles.- disse Sun com certo ar de reprovação.

- Pois eu sabia disso o tempo todo. Eles andavam muito juntos.- Jin comentou em coreano. – Ouvi dizer que eles já se conheciam antes do acidente de avião.

- Sério?- disse Sun. – Onde ouviu isso? Será que Kate já sabe?

Alheios aos comentários, Jack e Ana continuaram conversando tranquilamente por mais alguns momentos, até que ele disse:

- Preciso ir até a escotilha. Você vem comigo?

- Não. Quero ficar na praia.

- Mas em algumas horas vai escurecer e eu não quero você andando sozinha pela selva à noite, baby.

- Então nos veremos de manhã.- disse ela. – Vou dormir na minha tenda esta noite.

- Mas a sua tenda está por um fio. Aquela lona pode ceder a qualquer momento. Eu preciso arranjar uma lona nova pra você ou poderíamos montar uma tenda maior e ficarmos juntos nela.

- Baby, você passa a maior parte do tempo na escotilha. Fazer uma tenda maior seria desperdício de tempo.

- Temos bastante tempo por aqui pelo que eu sei.- falou ele com um sorriso.

- Eu tenho bastante tempo.- disse Ana. – O doutor Jack Shephard que é um homem ocupado demais pelo que eu sei.

Jack suspirou.

- Garota, você só não é mais teimosa do que a Kate.

- Por que diz isso?- indagou Ana de cenho franzido.

- Ah, você viu o que aconteceu ontem. Ela quase foi morta pelos Outros por ter nos seguido.

- Pois eu acho, Jack, que a pessoa mais teimosa deste acampamento é você.

Ele riu.

- Acha mesmo?

- Acho.- Ana riu também e eles trocaram mais um beijo, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais intenso e despertou ainda mais a atenção dos presentes.

Sun correu até a tenda de Kate para contar a novidade. Ela estava lá dentro, deitada, aborrecida por Jack tê-la tratado mal outra vez. Quando será que ele iria entender que não podia tomar decisões pelas pessoas? Tudo bem que ela tinha feito uma grande besteira tendo seguido-os daquele jeito, mas já tinha pedido desculpas. O que custava ele ser um pouco mais compreensivo com ela?

- Kate!- Sun chamou à porta da tenda. – Você está aí?

- Estou sim, Sun, o que houve?- perguntou Kate levantando-se e saindo da tenda.

- Veja por si mesma.- avisou Sun saindo da frente dela para que visse Jack e Ana se beijando.

Kate soltou um suspiro de choque. Embora tivesse pensado sobre isso, ver com seus próprios olhos era demais para seu coração agüentar.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – a voz quase não saiu quando pronunciou as palavras. – Como pode ser...o Jack?

- Eu também não acreditei quando vi.- disse Sun. – Eu sempre achei o Jack tão concentrado em outras coisas. Pra mim, a única mulher que parecia realmente chamar a atenção dele era você, Kate. O Jack sempre gostou tanto de você.

- Bem, agora parece que ele arranjou um outro interesse nesta comunidade além de cuidar dos doentes.- Kate comentou, amarga.

- Mas ela?- contestou Sun. – O Jin me contou tudo sobre ela quando voltou para o acampamento. E confesso que senti pena dela no início. Ela atirou na Shannon, mas foi um acidente. Mesmo assim...

Kate a interrompeu.

- Se você não sente mais pena dela, o que pensa agora?

- É impossível não pensar nela como alguém que está se aproveitando da situação.- disse Sun. – Jack é o líder. Nós o elegemos desde o início. Sabe o que eu quero dizer? Se ela está com o líder...

Sun não completou a frase, mas Kate entendeu claramente o que ela estava querendo dizer.

"Ela está tentando tomar o seu lugar."- uma voz veio na mente de Kate.

- Eu não me importo, Sun!- exclamou Kate dando um último olhar ao casal que ainda se beijava na frente de todos. – Uma hora o Jack vai acordar e perceber o tipo de mulher que ela é.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você tem certeza de que não quer mesmo vir ficar comigo na escotilha?- Jack perguntou a Ana.

Ana meneou a cabeça.

- Vou ficar aqui na praia, mas eu prometo que amanhã vou ficar na escotilha com você.

- Será que consigo passar uma noite inteira sem você?

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Você vai sobreviver.

Jack olhou em volta:

- Parece que todo mundo está olhando pra nós.

Ela se encostou ao corpo dele de forma insinuante e falou:

- Por que não damos um motivo maior para que continuem olhando?

- O que você tem em mente?- Jack perguntou já passando um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Ana respondeu colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e beijando-o sensualmente.

- Nossa!- Claire exclamou sorrindo ao vê-los.

- Eita!- foi o comentário de Charlie.

- Dude!- disse Hurley parando para olhar a cena um pouco mais adiante deles. Libby que estava saindo de sua nova tenda naquele momento, arregalou os olhos, espantada com o que estava vendo.

Quando eles finalmente se afastaram depois do intenso beijo para retomar o fôlego, Jack pegou sua mochila e a deixou, se embrenhando na mata para ir à escotilha. As pessoas ainda ficaram algum tempo olhando Ana-Lucia e cochichando sobre o que tinham visto, mas ela não se importou.

Libby esperou que as pessoas se dispersassem completamente e voltassem às suas atividades para ir falar com Ana.

- Safada!- ela exclamou à porta da tenda de Ana-Lucia.

- Por quê?- retrucou Ana com um meio sorriso. Era óbvio que ela sabia do que Libby estava falando.

- Ah, fala sério! Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa entre você e o Jack. Eu notei vocês dois no avião e quando te perguntei do outro lado da ilha sobre ele você ficou estranha, disse que ele não era seu namorado. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que desde que chegamos aqui você e ele estão sempre juntos.

- Nós nos conhecemos no aeroporto antes do avião cair, como o voo atrasou nós passamos a noite juntos.- Ana revelou. Então acho que foi só questão de tempo.

- Eu fico feliz por você.- disse Libby. – Depois de tudo que nós passamos, você merecia ser feliz.

- Acha mesmo que eu mereço ser feliz, Libby?- Ana perguntou num certo tom de amargor.

- Todos nós merecemos, e pelo que pude notar, o Jack tem sido muito bom pra você. Seus olhos parecem mais brilhantes.

Ana riu.

- Ah, para com isso! É só que...

- Só que?- indagou Libby, instigando-a terminar sua sentença.

- É só que...eu estava no escuro e o Jack me salvou da escuridão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sim, a despeito de qualquer coisa, Jack a tinha salvado da escuridão desde que tinham se reencontrado, adorava estar com o médico, tudo estava indo muito bem, então por que não parava de pensar no cowboy?

Quando não estava com Jack na praia, sem que percebesse, seus olhos acabavam buscando a ele: Sawyer. Ele era um caipira estúpido e um parasita que não ajudava ninguém, apenas usufruía de tudo e de todos, ela ouvira dizer.

Além disso, ele era irritante quando se dispunha a provocá-la e ultrapassar os limites de um convívio social saudável. Sawyer era nojento, pervertido, debochado. O que ele vinha fazendo com ela ultrapassava qualquer limite de respeito, então por que pensar nele?

Mas aquela maldita atração a perseguia de maneira inexplicável. Ana percebeu que sentia um estranho prazer em provocá-lo e ser provocada por ele. Era um jogo de gato e rato que não parecia ter fim. Ela se sentia quente só em lembrar-se dos beijos dele, do jeito que ele tinha olhado para o seu corpo quando estavam nus na cachoeira e de como dizia que ela seria dele.

Permitiu-se devanear fantasiando que Sawyer teria notado que Jack não estava com ela naquela noite e que ele se esgueirava por sua tenda enquanto ela dormia. Atrevido, ele levantava o cobertor que cobria seu corpo e começava a despi-la. Então, ela acordava e assustada, dizia para que ele parasse ou ela o mataria, mas Sawyer não parava, ele começava a tocá-la bem devagar, fazendo com que ela estremecesse de desejo.

Ana parou de fantasiar de repente, e aborrecida consigo mesma virou de bruços na cama feita de palha e recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro do avião tentando dormir, mas ela nem bem cochilou e ouviu um grito desesperado vindo do lado de fora:

- Socorro! Alguém levou meu filho! Meu filho sumiu!

Ela levantou de imediato da cama. Era a voz de Claire. Seu filho tinha sumido. Ana procurou pelas calças e as vestiu depressa. Iria ajudar Claire. Se algum desgraçado dos Outros tinha quebrado a trégua que eles mesmos propuseram e fizeram algo com o bebê, ela os faria pagar, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Não ia deixar os Outros levarem mais nenhuma criança do acampamento deles.

Quando saiu de sua tenda, Ana-Lucia viu uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas à beira da praia, entre elas Claire observando Charlie que estava com os pés dentro da água, as ondas fortes batendo contra suas pernas e o bebê Aaron chorando em seus braços.

- Mas que diabos... – Ana murmurou.

- Não sei o que aconteceu...desculpe.- dizia Charlie. Claire tinha os olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas. – Ele está bem. Eu tive um sonho... – ele tentou se explicar a respeito do que estava fazendo perto da água com o bebê no meio da noite, mas Claire não quis ouvi-lo, apenas pegou o filho de volta e estapeou-lhe o rosto. Então ela caminhou de volta para sua tenda e Kate a seguiu de perto. Ana as seguiu também já que a tenda dela ficava ao lado da tenda de Claire e ouviu quando Kate perguntou a ela:

- Você está bem?

- Não, eu não estou.- respondeu Claire, preocupada, tentando acalmar o bebê que ainda chorava. – E se ele voltar? E se fizer mal pro meu filho? Ele está louco por causa das drogas. Eu não poderia suportar se algo acontecesse ao meu filho.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Claire. Eu posso ficar aqui com você e... – Kate começou a dizer, mas Claire viu Ana observando-as e a chamou:

- Ana! Você viu o que aconteceu?

Ana se aproximou timidamente por causa da presença de Kate. Definitivamente, Kate não era sua pessoa preferida no acampamento, especialmente porque ela notava claramente o quanto e como Kate costumava olhar para Jack. Tinha percebido mesmo naquela tarde quando eles se beijaram em público pela primeira vez.

- Eu vi sim.- respondeu Ana. – O que aconteceu?

- O Charlie enlouqueceu de vez.- Claire contou. – Ele levou o meu filho pra água no meio da noite. Estou tão preocupada. Por isso eu queria pedir pra você que ficasse aqui comigo esta noite, por causa do bebê...

- Claro.- concordou Ana.

- Mas eu estava justamente indo te dizer isso, Claire.- lembrou Kate. – Que eu posso ficar aqui com você esta noite e...

- Kate, obrigada pela ajuda, mas eu não quero te incomodar. A tenda da Ana fica ao lado da minha e além disso, ela já foi policial. Eu me sentiria mais segura...

- Eu não creio que ela seja a pessoa mais indicada para proteger alguém, Claire.- disse Kate olhando com rancor para a amiga.

- Eu acho que a Kate tem razão, Claire.- falou Ana antes de acrescentar com evidente sarcasmo. – A Kate é uma pessoa muito mais sensata do que eu.

Kate olhou para Ana com desprezo, notando que a morena usava uma das camisas de Jack por cima do jeans, mas nada disse, apenas voltou-se para Claire e falou:

- Estarei na minha tenda se precisar de mim. Boa noite, Claire.

- Boa noite.- Claire respondeu. Aaron já estava mais calmo nos braços dela.

Depois que Kate se afastou, Claire disse a Ana:

- Não ligue pra ela. Ela só está se sentindo ameaçada por você. Antes de você chegar, ela e o Jack estavam sempre juntos.

- Ah, é mesmo?- Ana retrucou, muito interessada.

- Mas não como um casal.- Claire acrescentou. – Eu cheguei a achar que eles fossem se tornar um casal, mas não aconteceu. Apesar disso, eu queria te dizer que fiquei feliz em ver você e o Jack juntos. Eu não esperava, mas foi uma boa surpresa.

- Por que?- Ana perguntou.

- Porque você é uma boa pessoa, Ana, assim como o Jack.- disse Claire.

Ana nem soube o que dizer, apenas sorriu.

- Eu vou buscar um cobertor na minha tenda para ficar aqui com você.

- Obrigada mesmo.- falou Claire colocando Aaron de volta no berço. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o Charlie, nem o reconheço mais...

- Por nada. Está tudo bem - disse Ana se afastando para pegar seu cobertor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Não conseguira dormir depois da confusão com Charlie na noite passada por causa de Claire e o bebê. As pessoas fizeram muito barulho e ele tinha o sono leve. Logicamente ele não se deu ao trabalho de ir ver o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem conseguir dormir, ficou em sua barraca a noite toda, só soube o que tinha acontecido pelos comentários no café da manhã. Aliás, foi um dos comentários de Hurley que prendeu sua atenção enquanto degustava uma torrada Dharma.

- E aí a Claire pediu pra Ana-Lucia passar a noite com ela caso o Charlie tivesse um outro surto e tentasse levar o bebê novamente.- Hurley dizia. – Mas eu penso que se a Ana-Lucia não estivesse namorando com o Jack, a Claire não confiaria nela, porque ela atirou na Shannon, e mesmo que tenha sido um acidente...

- Então ela e o doutor juntaram as escovas de dente mesmo?- indagou Sawyer ignorando todo o resto sobre a discussão de Charlie e Claire.

- Você não viu os dois se beijando ontem, dude? Pareciam bem envolvidos pra mim.- disse Hurley. – Isso sem mencionar o fato de que eles gostam muito de fazer longos passeios pela floresta todos os dias, e o Jack nem tem olhado mais pra Kate, pelo menos foi o que eu notei.

Sawyer olhou na direção da tenda de Ana-Lucia. Ela não tinha se levantado ainda .Será que ela estaria mesmo apaixonada por Jack? Mas se estivesse apaixonada, por que ela reagiria aos carinhos dele? Ele a tivera em seus braços ainda que por poucos momentos e ele pôde sentir a entrega dela. Ela o desejava mesmo que lutasse contra isso com todas as suas forças. Quanto a ele, a desejava cada dia mais apenas por dizer não para ele. Nenhuma mulher nunca tinha lhe dito não. Não da maneira como Ana fizera, e isso o impulsionava mais a ir atrás dela.

- Quer jogar cartas?- Hurley perguntou de repente trazendo-o de volta de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá!- respondeu Saywer. – Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

Eles foram se sentar diante da tenda de Sawyer e Hurley trouxe as cartas. Sawyer ainda ficou olhando para a tenda de Ana para ver se ela estava por lá, mas parecia muito quieto lá dentro. Ela não estava com Claire porque a tinha visto passeando com o bebê pela praia ainda a pouco. Devia ter retornado à tenda dela para dormir ou poderia estar com o doutor na floresta. Definitivamente ele não gostava da última opção.

- E aí, dude? Não vai jogar não?- Hurley interrompeu seus pensamentos outra vez naquela manhã. Eu acho que estou ferrado. Não preciso de um 21.- ele observou as próprias cartas. – Eu vou sair fora!

- Não, tô achando que você vai ganhar. Eu só tenho um 6. Vou dançar!

- Como é que você sabe?- retrucou Hurley.

- Eu sei lá! Dá pra sentir que eu vou dançar.

- Por que?- Hurley insistiu.

Mas Sawyer não respondeu porque nesse momento, Ana-Lucia saiu da tenda dela com uma trouxa de roupa suja nas mãos. Ela não estava usando seus jeans usuais. Ao invés disso vestia uma camiseta azul escura e uma sainha branca esvoaçante que o vento balançava e fazia com que boa parte das coxas dela ficasse à mostra. Sawyer adorou aquela visão.

- Libby!- ela chamou caminhando na direção da tenda dele.

A mulher loira apareceu ao lado da tenda de Sawyer também segurando uma trouxa de roupas. Sawyer notou que Hurley ficou um pouco nervoso quando a viu e recordando-se das perguntas dele sobre ela no dia anterior, resolveu brincar com a situação.

- Olha só quem está indo para a lavanderia.- disse ele para Hurley.

Libby parou e esperou por Ana, mas acabou derrubando suas roupas no chão.

- Se mexe, vai lá!- Sawyer deu corda em Hurley. – Eu tô sabendo que você está cheio de amor pra dar não é não, garanhão?- acrescentou, cheio de malícia.

- Eu tô esperado pelo momento certo.- justificou-se Hurley enquanto Ana ajudava Libby a recolher suas coisas. Quando ela se abaixou, o vento quase ergueu sua saia por completo e ela prendeu o tecido entre as pernas. Sawyer de repente estava desejando que o vento ficasse mais forte.

- Oh, momento, jabba, é agora- disse Sawyer se levantando porque ele também desejava trocar uma ou duas palavras com Ana-Lucia.

- Ô, Libby!- ele a chamou e se escondeu momentaneamente atrás da lona de sua tenda.

- Oi!- disse Libby vendo apenas Hurley parado no lugar. Ele acenou para ela de volta, completamente sem graça. Então Sawyer voltou carregando uma caixa de sabão Dharma e juntou-se ao pequeno grupo que se formara com Hurley.

- Estão indo lavar roupa, moças? Creio que vão precisar disto aqui.

- Obrigada.- disse Libby, pegando a caixa de sabão das mãos dele. "Sabão em pó _Iniciação ao Dharma"_, mas o que é isso? Nunca vi essa marca antes.

- Não o agradeça, Libby.- Ana avisou olhando de modo ameaçador para Sawyer. – Ele não faz gentilezas. Mais tarde estará te cobrando o favor de volta.

- Lucy!- Sawyer exclamou, debochado. – Não devia falar assim com a Libby. Mas o que ela vai pensar de mim? É óbvio que nada nessa vida é de graça, mas como é a primeira vez que a Srta. Libby precisa de alguma coisa, hoje estou fazendo uma promoção. Ela fica com o sabão em pó e você pode me pagar mais tarde.- acrescentou ele com uma risadinha cínica.

Ele mal teve tempo de terminar o comentário malicioso e sentiu o punho de Ana contra sua cara, rápido e certeiro, quase derrubando-o na areia.

- Ana!- Libby exclamou.

- O que foi?- ela retrucou. – Ele me irritou. Você viu!

Sawyer colocou a mão no rosto, esfregando-o para conter um pouco da dor que tinha se espalhado pelo rosto inteiro, mas ainda assim ele riu e manteve a pose quando disse:

- Tudo bem, rambina. Valeu a pena levar mais um soco só pra ver as suas pernas deliciosas nessa sainha.- gritou.

Ana quase voltou lá para dar outro soco nele, mas Hurley disse:

- Ah, ignora ele, dude. Ele só está te provocando. Faz isso comigo o tempo inteiro. Se você for se importar com cada bobagem que ele diz vai ficar louca.

- Acho que ele tem razão, Ana.- disse Libby, sorrindo para Hurley que ficou com as faces avermelhadas como um enorme tomate quando a viu sorrir para ele. Ana acabou sorrindo também porque no dia anterior ela mesma tinha dito a Jack que não ligasse para as provocações de Sawyer e agora ela mesma não estava cumprindo as próprias palavras.

- Venham comigo.- disse Hurley. – Vou mostrar a vocês onde podem dar um jeito nessa roupa rapidinho.

Os três caminharam um pouco dentro da floresta e Libby não parava de perguntar a Hurley aonde estavam indo. Mas Ana-Lucia já conhecia aquele caminho muito bem.

- Meu Deus! Que lugar é esse?- Libby perguntou quando eles chegaram à escotilha.

- Bem-vinda ao Centro de Diversão dos sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic.- Hurley falou bem-humorado. – Aqui você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa incluindo uma máquina de lavar.

- Tem máquina de lavar aqui?- Ana perguntou enquanto Hurley abria o despressurizador. – Eu ainda não tinha prestado atenção a isso.

Eles adentraram a escotilha e assim como Ana na primeira vez em que esteve lá, Libby ficou olhando tudo ao seu redor, prestando atenção a cada detalhe do lugar.

- Nossa!- exclamou. – Que lugar!

- A máquina de lavar fica ali.- Hurley explicou apontando na direção da cozinha. – Ah, hey, Jack!- ele saudou o médico que cochilava na cadeira de frente para o computador. Usualmente era Locke quem costumava dormir ali.

- Para que serve aquele computador?- Libby perguntou enquanto seguia Hurley para a lavanderia.

- Não ouviu falar do botão apocalíptico?- disse ele.

- Não, eu...

As vozes deles foram ficando mais distantes enquanto Ana sorria para Jack, se aproximando dele. Ele esfregou os olhos sonolentos e sorriu para ela de volta.

- Bom dia, Ana.

- Bom dia, bonitão.- respondeu ela sentando-se no colo dele e o beijando.

Jack a beijou de volta, enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

- Estava com saudades?- ele perguntou.

- Na verdade eu vim lavar roupa.- ela apontou para a trouxa que tinha trazido.

Ele olhou para o visor que ainda contava 50 minutos.

- Posso te ajudar se quiser. Você chegou bem na hora da minha folga.

- Vai ser ótimo ter a sua ajuda, mas acho que devíamos ficar um pouco aqui.

- Por que?- perguntou ele passando as mãos nas coxas dela. – Aliás, o que você está usando?

- Algo que encontrei entre as roupas que conseguiu pra mim. Acha que ficou bem? Não é o meu estilo...

- Você está linda.

Ela deu um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Ok, está ouvindo os risos vindos da lavanderia?- Ana perguntou chamando a atenção dele para as vozes animadas de Libby e Hurley.

- Estou ouvindo sim.- disse ele com expressão de dúvida como se não tivesse pegado o ponto ainda.

- Eu acho que está rolando alguma coisa legal entre eles, então não vamos atrapalhar.

- Sério?- indagou Jack, surpreso.

Ana assentiu e voltou a beijá-lo.

- Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto e dar um tempinho a eles. Assim nós também podemos aproveitar...

Jack riu relaxado e a abraçou trocando vários beijos estalados com ela. Locke que vinha entrando na sala do computador, sorriu e deu meia volta ao ouvir os dois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, quando Ana retornou à praia trazendo sua roupa limpa e enxuta, ela notou que o vento tinha arrancado parte da lona de sua barraca outra vez. Ela largou o cesto de roupas no chão e exclamou:

- Ah, son of a bitch!

De imediato ela agarrou uma das pontas da tenda e pôs-se a arrumá-la da melhor maneira que pôde. Jack a viu de longe e como seu salvador, trouxe a ela uma tenda nova.

- Hey, baby!- disse ele.

- Hey!- ela respondeu mal-humorada.

- Sua tenda está te desafiando outra vez?

- Como sempre.- disse Ana.

- Como prometi aqui está sua lona nova para quando chover.- ele mostrou para ela.

- Obrigada.- falou Ana, pegando a lona das mãos dele. – Essa outra já estava ficando muito esburacada mesmo.

- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos morar juntos.- disse ele, ajudando-a a colocar a nova lona por cima da antiga para deixar o teto mais forte.

- Sério?- retrucou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Desculpe Jack, mas eu sou uma mulher independente. Ainda prefiro continuar tendo meu próprio apartamento mesmo que seja uma droga.

Ele riu e foi até ela, abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe a face.

- Não precisa ser tão durona, dona policial. Eu posso cuidar de você.

- Quem te falou que eu preciso ser cuidada, Jack? Estou feliz na minha barraca horrorosa, além do mais eu já te disse que você fica a maior parte do tempo na escotilha e eu não suportaria ficar enterrada lá o tempo todo.

- Certo, minha garota teimosa!- falou ele, dando-se por vencido. – Estou vendo que ainda vou levar muito tempo pra te convencer que preciso de você o tempo todo comigo.

- Mas você pode continuar tentando.- disse Ana, virando-se e beijando-o na boca.

- Jack... – ela disse depois que eles se separaram e voltaram a ajeitar a lona da barraca dela. – Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.

- Então pergunte, baby. Eu não tenho nada para esconder, você é quem anda de segredinhos comigo.

Ana sabia que ele ainda estava se referindo ao episódio com Sawyer, mas ela preferiu fingir que não tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer ou eles acabariam brigando.

- Eu estou falando sobre a Kate.

- O que tem a Kate?

- Ora, Jack. Será que vou mesmo precisar ser mais clara com você?- Ana inferiu. – Ok, a sua reação na selva quando a viu foi mais do que raiva por ela ter desobedecido suas regras, mais do que temor pela vida de um dos seus estar sendo posta em perigo, e acredite em mim eu sei o que é sentir medo por alguém do seu grupo ser morto.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Ana?- ele inquiriu fingindo não entender.

Ela continuou:

- Jack, o que eu vi você sentir foi desespero. Um total sentimento de impotência diante da possibilidade de alguém que você preza demais ser tirado de você. E eu também notei que você e ela ainda não estão se falando direito.

- Isso é impressão sua. Eu fiquei zangado com ela por ter sido tão teimosa, mas é claro que estamos nos falamos.

- Eu não sou estúpida, Jack. Já percebi o quanto vocês são próximos.- insistiu Ana-Lucia. - Mas eu gostaria que você me dissesse até que ponto vocês são próximos.- ela fez uma pausa e então perguntou sem rodeios: - Você já transou com ela?

- O quê?

- Sabe como é, desastre aéreo, vocês dois sobrevivem. Ela é sexy. Você também. É o que as pessoas fazem. Foi o que nós fizemos!

- Não transei com ela!- respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça em negativo, parecendo um pouco embaraçado com a pergunta objetiva de Ana. – E não foi assim que aconteceu entre nós, você sabe muito bem que as coisas começaram antes. Eu não entendo por que você vive sempre cismada com a Kate.

- Calma!- disse ela erguendo as mãos para cima. Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva. Foi só uma pergunta.

Ela foi até ele e o beijou. Um beijo lento e macio antes de dizer:

- Jack, eu não me importo com o que aconteceu antes de nos reencontrarmos nesta ilha, o que importa pra mim é estarmos juntos agora.

Jack a beijou de volta e aconchegou-a junto de si. Ficaram algum tempo assim abraçados, até que ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Vai passar a noite na escotilha comigo hoje? Você prometeu que...

- Eu adoraria, Jack. Mas não vou poder outra vez, prometi a Claire que ficaria perto dela durante a noite por causa do que aconteceu com o Charlie ontem. Ela está preocupada.

- Entendo.- disse ele. - Eu acho muito bom que queira ajudar.

- Sabe como é... falou ela. – Muita gente aqui não fala comigo e a Claire tem sido muito legal.

- Claire é uma boa menina.- concordou ele.

- Olha só, você parece um ancião falando.- Ana provocou.

- Ancião é?- Jack retrucou agarrando-a e beijando-a com ferocidade.

Kate observava os dois a uma distância segura. Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela deu as costas à cena que não queria mais presenciar, mas acabou topando com o corpo de Sawyer que estava logo atrás dela.

- Que foi, sardenta? Ficou com inveja?

- Sai da minha frente, Sawyer!- ela gritou, irritada.

- Não fica assim não.- disse ele fazendo voz doce só para deixá-la ainda mais irritada. – Eu posso te agarrar aqui agora mesmo e você não vai mais precisar ter inveja do Casal 20.

Kate bateu no peito dele com os punhos e o empurrou, afastando-o dela. Naquela noite ela foi pra cama cedo. Não quis mais conversa com ninguém.

Continua...


	11. Percepções

**Percepções**

- Você está bem?

A voz profunda despertou Ana de seu sono, ela já estava acostumada a ouvir aquela pergunta o tempo todo desde que começara a namorar Jack, porém ao abrir os olhos, não foi com os olhos castanho-esverdeados do médico que ela se deparou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, caipira?- Ana indagou se encolhendo na cama e cobrindo suas pernas com o cobertor porque estava sem as calças.

- Só vim ver se você estava bem.- respondeu Sawyer, parecendo genuinamente preocupado. – O incêndio chegou bem perto das barracas e...eu não tinha visto você ajudando o pessoal...

- Incêndio? Que incêndio? Do que está falando?- ela sentou-se na cama depressa e com o olhar procurou pelas calças, pegando-as assim que as encontrou.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, Sawyer foi polido e virou-se quando ela saiu debaixo das cobertas para vestir-se, respondendo à pergunta dela:

- Estou falando do incêndio que começou há alguns minutos. O qual o Sayid e outros estão tentando conter. O tipo de coisa na qual você se envolveria, tenho certeza. Mas como não vi você entre as pessoas, achei que...

- O fogo ainda está queimando com força?

- Não, nós conseguimos controlar.- respondeu ele. – Só restaram algumas cinzas, parte da cozinha foi queimada e o Sayid me pediu para ver se todos estavam bem porque o doutor está na escotilha...

Ana recuperou-se do susto de ter sido acordada tão bruscamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha, finalmente entendendo o que Sawyer estava fazendo ali.

- Ficou preocupado comigo, cowboy?

Ele hesitou.

- Eu apenas estava fazendo um favor ao Ali Babá vendo se todos estavam vivos. Sabe como é, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar da ajuda de um torturador.

- Torturador?- Ana indagou sem entender.

De repente eles ouviram gritos. Era Claire gritando no meio da noite outra vez. Sawyer saiu da barraca de Ana para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela o seguiu imediatamente. Enquanto isso, Charlie levava o bebê de Claire para a praia mais uma vez e ela corria atrás dele desesperada, gritando:

- Ele pegou meu bebê! Charlie pegou meu bebê! Pare, Charlie!

Charlie continuou correndo. Ele estava descontrolado. Acreditava que se levasse o bebê para a água estaria salvando-o.

- Tá tudo bem, Claire. O bebê vai ficar bem. Ele precisa de mim agora.

- Alguém me ajude! Socorro! Socorro!- Claire gritou ainda mais alto.

Locke estava por perto. O incêndio que começara de modo tão repentino e estranho tinha finalmente se apagado e os gritos de susto e cooperação entre as pessoas tinha cessado. Agora era possível ouvir os gritos de Claire. Ele correu na direção da voz dela e a avistou correndo atrás de Charlie que levava o bebê direto para a água.

Outras pessoas também correram quando ouviram os gritos de Claire. Sawyer e Ana não demoraram a alcançá-los. Ao vislumbrar a situação, Ana comentou com ele:

- Mas o que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo? Ele vai afogar o bebê? Eu não vou permitir isso.

Ela se preparou para correr, mas Sawyer segurou-a pelo braço e sussurrou:

- O hobbit tá drogado, só pode ser isso. O Locke já está lá, e pelo jeito fazendo as negociações, se você intervir é capaz que o cara atire o bebê na água. Melhor esperarmos.

Ana-Lucia acabou assentindo. Sawyer estava certo. Charlie parecia completamente fora de controle. Deveria ser a heroína que ele vinha consumindo. Se alguém o irritasse ainda mais do que ele já estava irritado, o homem seria capaz de jogar o bebê indefeso no mar.

- Charlie, por favor, pare!- Claire gritou, desesperadamente tentando colocar algum bom senso na cabeça de Charlie e pegar seu filho de volta.

- Eu só quero salvá-lo!- proclamou Charlie em sua loucura. - Você não entende!

Àquela altura, um pequeno grupo de curiosos já tinha se aproximado do local. Entre eles estavam Locke, Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Kate, Hurley e Sayid. Kate colocou-se ao lado de Claire para apoiá-la. Locke deu um passo à frente e disse à Charlie:

- Agora já chega, Charlie. Me dê o bebê!

- Eu já disse que não tem motivo pra preocupação. O bebê vai ficar bem!

- Me dê o bebê!- Locke insistiu.

Claire chorava e Kate segurava uma de suas mãos tentando lhe passar forças. Ela esperava que Locke conseguisse resgatar o bebê por bem ou ela mesma intercederia e isso não iria acabar bem. Ana-Lucia também se sentia tensa com aquela situação. Se perguntava se Charlie seria mesmo capaz de jogar o bebê no mar. Se ele fizesse isso ela estaria pronta para resgatar o bebê imediatamente. Não permitiria que mais uma criança sofresse naquela ilha.

Eko chegou naquele momento acompanhado por mais pessoas. O padre ficou chocado ao ver o que Charlie estava fazendo. Mas, ao vê-lo, Charlie tentou buscar algum apoio para sua teoria maluca de que o bebê precisava ser salvo:

- Eko, conta pra eles! Conta pra eles o que me disse! Que o bebê precisa ser batizado.

- Não dessa maneira!- Eko gritou. Ele nunca tinha dito a Charlie que levasse a criança para o mar e a afogasse. O que ele estava pensando?

Charlie observou o olhar zangado e preocupado das pessoas para ele. Mas elas precisavam entender que ele só estava tentando salvar o bebê. Por que era assim tão difícil que eles entendessem? Ele recebera uma mensagem da mãe dele, de que devia salvar o bebê e não iria ignorá-la.

- Dê ele pra mim!- Locke insistiu mais uma vez.

Charlie explodiu diante do que considerou pretensão de Locke:

- Por que devo dar ele pra você? Quem diabos é você? O Aaron não é sua responsabilidade. Onde estava quando ele nasceu? E depois quando o levaram? Você não é o pai dele, nem sua família.

- E nem você é!- Locke o lembrou.

Mas Charlie não arrefeceu.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso! Você não entende. Não vou machucá-lo! Eu prometo.

- Você está machucando a mim, Charlie!- disse Claire com um soluço, sendo amparada por Kate.

Quando Claire disse aquilo foi como se uma bomba tivesse atingido Charlie diretamente. Foi extremamente doloroso saber que ela se sentia daquela maneira e que não confiava nele para salvar seu filho. Ele devolveu o bebê a ela, sentindo-se pesaroso pelo sofrimento que causara a ela e por ter fracassado em sua missão de salvar o bebê.

Aliviada, Claire abraçou seu bebê junto ao peito e deu as costas a Charlie. Kate e algumas pessoas a seguiram depois de lançarem olhares reprovadores para Charlie.

- É, morena, parece que o espetáculo acabou e...

Sawyer começou a dizer para Ana-Lucia ao ver Claire pegar seu bebê de volta e Charlie ficar gritando o nome dela. Porém, suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Locke se aproximou do ex-astro de rock e golpeou-lhe no rosto com força, sem nenhuma piedade, fazendo com que ele caísse ensangüentado na água.

- Ai!- Sawyer exclamou. – Essa deve ter doído!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou observando Charlie caído na água com a mão no rosto que sangrava. O grupo se dispersou depressa, deixando-o para trás. Logo Sawyer se viu sozinho com Ana-Lucia e se lembrando de que Jack estava na escotilha naquela noite, ele tentou uma aproximação.

- Bom, depois de uma noite como essa, tão movimentada, incêndios, caras roubando bebês, podíamos tomar um trago de uísque juntos, hã? O que me diz, _muchacha_?

- Cara, você não se enxerga mesmo, né?- disse ela, afastando-se de Sawyer.

- _De nada_!- resmungou ele. – "Obrigado, Sawyer, por ter ido ver se eu estava viva durante o maldito incêndio!"

Ana sorriu. Sawyer era patético. O que ele pretendia com aquilo? Impressioná-la? Naquele momento ela se sentiu idiota por ter se sentido atraída por ele alguns dias atrás. Mas não precisava mais se preocupar com isso. Aquela atração que sentira por ele, fosse o que fosse já tinha passado por completo.

Quando o acampamento tornou-se totalmente silencioso e Sawyer afastou-se em direção à sua barraca, Ana-Lucia foi até a beira da praia onde Charlie se sentara após levar o soco de Locke. Ele tinha apenas deixado a água e se arrastara para a parte mais alta da praia e deixara-se ficar ali sem saber o que fazer.

Ela se aproximou dele, ficando de pé ao seu lado. Por alguns minutos não disse nada. Charlie também não se preocupou em falar com ela. Continuou lá com o olhar perdido até que Ana finalmente falou:

- Às vezes as pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas, é verdade. Errar é humano, é o que dizem, né? Mas sinceramente, Charlie, você exagerou.

Ele deu uma risadinha amarga.

- Olha só! A assassina da Shannon querendo me dar lição de moral.

- A morte da Shannon foi um acidente horrível.- disse Ana-Lucia, sem se deixar abalar pelas palavras dele. Já há algum tempo que ela vinha tentando superar consigo mesma a dor de ter causado a morte de uma inocente. – Mas e o que você estava prestes a fazer, Charlie, não? Pretendia mesmo afogar o bebê?

- É claro que não!- ele bradou. – Eu só queria salvá-lo!

- Salvá-lo de quê?

- De uma existência miserável nessa ilha.- ele respondeu.

- Isso não é você quem decide!- Ana retrucou. – E muito mais miserável seria a sua existência se algo tivesse acontecido com o Aaron esta noite.

- Agora já não importa mais.- disse Charlie. – Eu errei. Interpretei a mensagem de forma errada.

- Que mensagem?- Ana quis saber.

- O quê?- ele protestou. – Só porque é policial vai ficar aqui me fazendo um interrogatório? Me deixa em paz! Já estou com problemas suficientes.

Ana olhou para o ferimento aberto no rosto dele, causado pelo punho certeiro de Locke.

- Isso está bem feio!- ela comentou. – Pedirei ao Jack que venha cuidar disso.

- Obrigado.- foi tudo o que Charlie disse em tom seco, voltando a se perder em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ana-Lucia se afastou dele. Olhou para o céu. Em pouco tempo amanheceria, portanto não seria uma má ideia ir até a escotilha e contar a Jack tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas antes, ela quis passar na barraca de Claire para ver se ela e o bebê estavam bem. Kate estava lá fazendo o papel de cão de guarda, mas Ana não se importou com isso.

- Claire?- ela chamou à porta da tenda. Pôde ouvi-la chorando. – Claire, está tudo bem?

- Ela não está muito bem agora.- Kate respondeu lá de dentro. – Volte depois!

Ana ignorou o comentário de Claire e chamou-a mais uma vez.

- Claire?

- Pode entrar, Ana- disse Claire finalmente.

Kate não gostou disso, mas a barraca era de Claire e ela não podia fazer nada, no entanto, ela permaneceu lá dentro mesmo quando Ana entrou.

- O bebê está bem?- Ana perguntou.

Claire enxugou as lágrimas.

- Graças a Deus ele está bem. Está dormindo agora.- falou Claire mostrando o bebê no berço a Ana. Ela sorriu. – O Charlie enlouqueceu...

Ana assentiu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso.- assegurou Ana.

- E quem garante isso?- manifestou-se Kate. – Você? Eu vou passar a noite aqui com ela, assim ela e o bebê estarão realmente seguros.

- Fico tranqüila então!- disse Ana, fazendo pouco caso de Kate. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, Claire, pode me procurar. Terei prazer em ajudá-la!

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Ana-Lucia.- disse Claire com sinceridade.

- De nada.- disse Ana, deixando a barraca.

Assim que ela saiu, Kate insistiu com Claire outra vez:

- Não deveria confiar nela, Claire. Essa mulher mal chegou aqui!

- Ela é uma boa pessoa, Kate.- Claire garantiu. – Deveria conhecê-la melhor.

Kate deu um sorriso falso. Ela não tinha o menor interesse em ser amiga de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O caminho até a escotilha foi tranqüilo. Aos poucos o céu começava a clarear, o sol ia surgindo e a lua se escondendo. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se muito cansada. Toda aquela confusão com Charlie na praia, o incêndio que provavelmente deveria ter sido causado por ele para roubar o bebê de Claire e a ausência de Jack na barraca com ela tinham lhe roubado o sono. Isso sem falar em ter sido abruptamente acordada por Sawyer. Por que aquele homem sempre conseguia tirá-la do sério?

Mas isso agora não importava mais porque Ana estava convencida de que sua atração por Sawyer se fora, o que era um grande alívio. Poderia viver seu relacionamento com Jack sem preocupações, sem pensamentos eróticos sobre outro homem. Principalmente aquele, afinal seria muita estupidez se envolver com alguém como Sawyer.

Quando chegou à escotilha, Ana demorou-se um pouco em frente ao despressurizador. Aquele lugar ainda lhe parecia estranho. Um abrigo encravado no meio da selva, enterrado nas entranhas da ilha onde um homem vivera por três anos apertando um botão para impedir que o mundo explodisse. Era absurdo demais para acreditar e ela ainda não se acostumara com aquela história tpda. Talvez um dia fosse ter a oportunidade de conversar com o homem que estivera trancado lá dentro. Jack lhe contara aquela incrível história, mas também lhe dissera que o tal homem que se chamava Desmond desaparecera pouco depois de eles terem conseguido entrar na escotilha. Ainda assim, Ana esperava um dia compreender o propósito daquela escotilha, assim como o de todas as outras coisas naquela ilha que não faziam sentido nenhum.

- Jack, você está aí?- ela chamou quando finalmente entrou na escotilha.

Jack surgiu vindo do quarto, esfregando os olhos. Pelo jeito ela o acordara.

- Desculpe se o acordei.- disse Ana.

- Você caiu da cama, baby?- ele brincou abraçando-a e beijando-lhe a bochecha com ternura. – Que horas são? Ainda deve estar escuro lá fora. Não devia ficar andando sozinha pela floresta.

- Ei, é praticamente dia claro, Chefe!- Ana debochou. – E eu precisava ver você.

O médico deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ficou com saudades? Foi você quem não quis vir passar a noite na escotilha comigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Aconteceu uma coisa no acampamento.

A expressão de Jack mudou na mesma hora.

- O que houve?- indagou com visível preocupação nos olhos. – Foi a Kate? No que ela se meteu dessa vez?

Ana girou os olhos e então deu um sorriso amargo.

- Parece que a Kate é sempre a primeira em seus pensamentos, doutor.

- Do que está falando?

Ela deu um suspiro enfadado.

- Não, Jack, não tem nada a ver com a Kate. Foi o Charlie. Ele pegou o bebê da Claire de novo esta noite e o levou pra água. Dessa vez quase afogou o garoto no mar.

- Como é que é?- Jack espantou-se.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, e além disso, teve um incêndio na praia. Parece que foi sabotagem e eu arrisco dizer que foi o Charlie querendo atrair a atenção das pessoas para longe do bebê.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Ouvi dizer que drogas podem deixar as pessoas loucas.- ela comentou com um tom de escárnio na voz.

- Obviamente.- disse Jack, concordando. – Mas além do óbvio, ele ofereceu algum outro tipo de explicação para isso? Quem salvou o bebê?

- A única explicação que ele deu foi que estava fazendo aquilo porque precisava salvar o bebê. Locke ficou furioso e assim que o Charlie entregou o bebê de volta pra Claire, ele o socou no rosto e machucou bastante. Acho que precisa de alguns pontos. Por isso vim chamá-lo.

Jack assentiu com um suspiro.

- Eu detesto quando essas coisas acontecem. Já é difícil sobreviver nesse lugar e as pessoas ficam fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

- Ser o prefeito da ilha não deve ser fácil, Jack.

- Eu preciso ir cuidar do Charlie. Se importa de ficar na escotilha um pouco até eu voltar?

- Tudo bem. Enquanto você vai lá, vou aproveitar o chuveiro da escotilha.

Jack a beijou delicadamente nos lábios e disse: - Volto logo.

Quando viu-se sozinha na escotilha, Ana ouviu o soar estridente do alarme do fim do mundo e suspirando dirigiu-se até o computador e digitou os números.

- Cara, isso é loucura!- exclamou consigo mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto caminhava até a praia, Jack não parava de pensar em tudo o que Ana-Lucia tinha lhe contado. O que Charlie tinha feito era uma loucura, e ele não conseguia entender o que o tinha motivado a fazer algo assim. Não havia outra explicação senão as drogas.

Quando chegou ao acampamento várias pessoas lhe sorriram e acenaram. Jack ainda se surpreendia sobre o quanto era respeitado por aquela comunidade. Embora tal respeito exigisse muita responsabilidade era um sentimento bom. Tinha que admitir que aquilo era muito melhor do que como se sentia durante os últimos meses de sua vida trabalhando no St. Sebastian após o divórcio. Mas aquilo já passara. A imagem de Sarah era um borrão em sua mente. Agora havia outras coisas com que se preocupar.

Ele avistou Charlie perto da água, sentado na areia, a cabeça baixa. Caminhou até ele, cumprimentando mais algumas pessoas. Charlie não levantou o rosto para encará-lo ao sentir sua aproximação. Jack abaixou-se levemente para olhá-lo.

- Precisa de pontos!- disse ao vislumbrar um pouco do corte fundo no rosto dele. Por mais que Charlie tivesse cometido um grande erro, não poderia deixá-lo machucado daquele jeito, abandonado à própria sorte. Jack ainda orgulhava-se da própria civilidade naquele lugar hostil.

Tirou a mochila das costas e sentou-se numa pedra junto de Charlie. O outro finalmente ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Jack retirou da mochila um pedaço de gaze e umedeceu-o com álcool.

- Não se mexa!- pediu ao pressionar a gaze contra o machucado de Charlie.

Charlie gemeu um pouco, mas ficou quieto, deixando que Jack esterilizasse seu ferimento.

- Eu comecei o incêndio, Jack.- revelou.

"Então Ana estava certa."- Jack pensou. – É, eu sei.- disse o médico assentindo com a cabeça.

- Eu estava desesperado.- Charlie explicou.

- Eu só quero que diga que nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo! Nunca!- Jack pediu com expressão séria no rosto. Precisava daquela promessa de Charlie para ter certeza de que ele não continuaria sendo uma ameaça para Claire e o bebê.

- Eu sei o que está parecendo...o que todo mundo acha!- disse Charlie. – Não interessa mais...mas, eu não usei!

Jack ficou quieto, só escutando-o.

- Eu queria!- Charlie admitiu. – Eu queria muito! Mas não usei!- ele repetiu com convicção.

- Não é o que eu quero ouvir, Charlie.- falou Jack.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo!- Charlie finalmente prometeu.

Satisfeito com as palavras dele, Jack pegou agulha e linha e pôs-se a suturar o ferimento**. **Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando o calor que reinara por longas horas na praia fora substituído por uma brisa macia e refrescante, Ana caminhou pela areia descalça molhando os pés na ressaca da maré. Ela deixara Jack na escotilha outra vez. Ela não aguentava ficar muito tempo presa lá.

Avistou Sawyer sentado sozinho em frente à sua barraca. Por que um homem que parecia não se importar com nada e nem com ninguém se empenhara tanto na noite passada em ajudar a acabar com o incêndio e ainda por cima fora vê-la em sua tenda para saber se estava bem? Pensou Ana.

Talvez ele não fosse de fato o vilão que aparentava ser. Apesar do que diziam dele e e de suas maneiras irônicas e agressivas, desde que o conhecera, Ana notara que ele estava sempre metido em confusão por tentar ajudar aos outros, mesmo que essa ajuda estivesse disfarçada de interesse pessoal. As pessoas podiam ter duas caras e isso na maioria das vezes não era óbvio. Pensou em seu ex-namorado Danny com quem viveu por dois anos. Sempre tão carinhoso, educado, compreensivo e no final, quando ela mais precisou dele, Danny mostrou o que era de verdade: estúpido, egoísta e sem sentimentos. Provavelmente esse era o mesmo caso de Sawyer e ela estava apenas fantasiando sobre as aparentes boas intenções dele. O único motivo pelo qual Sawyer se aproximara dela era sexo. Dias e dias naquela ilha, o homem devia estar desesperado.

Embora tivesse pensado no início que Kate e ele estavam juntos, agora tinha suas dúvidas. Principalmente porque conseguia ver o quanto Kate parecia interessada em Jack. Sawyer estava mais para o bichinho de estimação dela, o _step _que ela usava para provocar ciúmes em Jack. Ana sorriu consigo mesma, sentindo-se de repente muito poderosa. Nada do que Kate estivesse fazendo parecia funcionar com o doutor. Ele era seu, Ana pensou, satisfeita.

Caminhou mais um pouco pela praia e quando já estava escurecendo, resolveu ir visitar Claire para ver como ela estava. Esperava que Kate não estivesse lá no momento. Ao chegar em frente à barraca de Claire, sorriu de alívio ao ver que ela estava sozinha com o bebê. Locke porém, estava por perto para garantir a segurança dela como tinha prometido.

- Oi!- Ana cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Olá!- Claire respondeu balançando Aaron nos braços. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela parecia muito feliz.

- Eu estou vendo que você está se sentindo melhor.- disse Ana.

- Sim.- Claire respondeu. – Eu preciso estender algumas fraldas do Aaron que lavei mais cedo, mas hoje ele se recusa a ficar no berço. Pode segurá-lo um pouco para mim?

- Claro.- disse Ana tomando o bebê nos braços com prazer, sentindo-se mais à vontade em carregar Aaron desta vez.

Aaron estendeu sua pequena mão gordinha e s enroscou no cabelo comprido e solto dela. Ana não se importou. Sorriu para o bebê e para a surpresa dela, ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Totalmente espontâneo e sem dentes. Mas Ana pensou que nunca vira coisa mais bonita. Beijou-lhe a cabecinha e trouxe-lhe para junto do peito, balançando-o instintivamente. Aaron gostou do aconchego e deu um bocejo.

- Parece que ele realmente gosta de você.- disse Claire terminando de estender as fraldas do filho no varal improvisado junto de sua tenda.

Ana assentiu ainda embalando o bebê junsto ao peito.

- Você foi batizada, Ana-Lucia?- Claire perguntou de repente.

- Como?- Ana retrucou, sentindo-se mais recomposta.

- Se você já foi batizada quando criança?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Acho que alguns dias depois que eu nasci. Meus pais são mexicanos e fizeram uma grande festa, convidaram toda a família. Pelo menos foi o que _mami _me contou.

Claire sorriu antes de revelar:

- Eu e o Aaron fomos batizados hoje. O Sr. Eko nos batizou juntos para que possamos ficar juntos para sempre. Não importa o que aconteça agora! Fomos batizados e isso não irá mudar. Nada poderá nos separar.

Ana sempre acreditara naquilo também devido à sua criação católica, mas ultimamente andava desacreditada de tudo. Quem sabe seu romance com Jack e a possibilidade de começar vida nova naquela ilha não a fizessem acreditar de novo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, o que temos para o jantar?- indagou Sawyer ao ver Ana-Lucia na cozinha degustando algo de uma vasilha feita com casca de coco.

Ela franziu o cenho e o olhou bem nos olhos antes de responder:

- _Foie gras, Caviar _e _Scargot_. Você sabe, nós temos muitas opções aqui nesta ilha.

Sawyer deu um sorriso genuíno o que inexplicavelmente fez Ana-Lucia sentir uma espécie de formigação na boca do estômago. O sorriso dele era muito bonito, principalmente quando ele não estava sorrindo por motivos de escárnio. Ela estendeu a cumbuca onde comia para ele. Sawyer a pegou e viu que ela estava comendo fatias macias e suculentas de manga rosa. Retirou uma fatia com seus dedos e degustou prazerosamente, seus lábios fazendo barulho de sucção.

Ana ficou lá parada ao lado dele, os braços cruzados numa posição defensiva como costumava fazer tanto ultimamente, principalmente quando Sawyer estava por perto.

- Esse lugar aqui já era uma espelunca!- ele apontou para a parte da cozinha que tinha sido queimada. – Agora ficou pior depois do incêndio!

- Ao invés de ficar reclamando, você deveria ajudar a consertar a parte queimada.- Ana sugeriu.

- Eu não!- retrucou ele. – Deixe que o seguro de vida da ilha processe o Drive Shaft por ter ateado fogo nela.

Ela pegou a cumbuca de volta das mãos dele e começou a comer mais uma fatia de manga.

- Então, onde está o doutor?- perguntou Sawyer lambendo os próprios dedos sujos de manga.

- Você sempre me faz esta pergunta.- ironizou Ana. – Eu não sei, deve estar por aí armado procurando você por estar sempre me assediando.

Sawyer deu outro sorriso, mas desta vez foi um sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu gosto de viver perigosamente, Analulu, além do mais, você gosta de ser assediada por mim.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada abafada e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Você continua pretensioso.

- Ouvi dizer que o Jacko tem passado mais tempo na escotilha do que com você.- Sawyer continuou provocando-a. Ana-Lucia apenas franziu o cenho. – Não subestime a internet dos cocos.- ele acrescentou.

Ela pousou a cumbuca vazia em cima da mesa da cozinha e quase não acreditou quando Sawyer pegou uma de suas mãos e lambeu o dedo dela molhado de suco de manga. Ainda bem que eles estavam sozinhos ali, já era noite e a praia estava escura. Havia apenas algumas tochas acesas ao ao redor das cabanas.

- O que você quer? Acabar com a minha reputação?- Ana gracejou, afastando sua mão para longe dos lábios dele.

- Quer dar uma volta?- ele indagou com voz sedutora.

- Dar uma volta com você? Provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia.

- Ah, vamos lá! Eu posso ter uma coisa de que você está precisando e que eu tenho certeza que o doutor tem também, a diferença é que ambos não usamos para as mesmas finalidades.

Ana deixou sair uma risadinha.

- Álcool?

- Tequila, vodka, uísque, o que você desejar!

- Onde?- ela indagou.

- Por aqui, señorita!- disse Sawyer se curvando em uma mesura antes de fazer um gesto com o braço para que ela o seguisse.

Ela o acompanhou dizendo a si mesma que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, mas mesmo assim continuou seguindo-o. Sawyer caminhou com ela pela praia até sua tenda e pediu que ela esperasse enquanto buscava o álcool que tinha escondido lá dentro.

Bernard observou-os diante de sua própria tenda. Quando os viu caminhando lado a lado pela praia, piscou os olhos e comentou com Rose enquanto ela tirava escamas de um peixe que prepararia para o jantar.

- Você viu isso, Rose?

- Vi o quê, Bernard?- retrucou ela, sem tirar os olhos do peixe.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativo e disse:

- Você sempre fala que eu não presto atenção, mas você não tinha me dito que a Ana-Lucia estava namorando o médico?

- Aham!- respondeu ela ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Pois então por que ela está passeando com o Sawyer?

Rose finalmente ergueu o rosto para o marido e seguiu o olhar dele até a barraca de Sawyer da onde o próprio tinha acabado de sair. Ana o acompanhou e eles começaram a se afastar do acampamento caminhando juntos.

- Mas não é que você tem razão, Bernard? Eu nunca os tinha visto juntos, exceto quando saíram com o Jack para tentar encontrar o Michael na floresta.

- Concordo.- disse Bernard. – Pelo que eu sei, a Ana nunca gostou do Sawyer, se fosse por ela, ele teria sido deixado à deriva do outro lado da ilha quando estávamos vindo para cá.

Rose voltou à sua tarefa de descamar o peixe.

- Hum, Bernard, aí tem coisa! Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo.

Bernard balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Enquanto o casal de sobreviventes estava discutindo o que Ana-Lucia e Sawyer poderiam estar fazendo juntos, os dois não pareciam muito preocupados com a opinião alheia. Estava uma noite bonita, o céu pontilhado de estrelas e uma brisa gostosa envolvendo a ambos. Jack dormiria na escotilha outra vez naquela noite, provavelmente discutindo seus planos de contra-ataque aos Outros juntamente com Locke. Ana-Lucia não estava com vontade de discutir táticas de guerra, por isso resolveu ficar no acampamento da praia. A princípio o convite de Sawyer lhe parecera rídiculo, mas tomar uma bebida numa noite tão agradável e falar bobagens parecia melhor do que ficar trancafiada na escotilha digitando no velho computador apocalíptico.

- E então? Para onde está me levando?- ela perguntou depois que as luzes das tochas na praia estavam ficando distantes. Sawyer acendeu uma lanterna e a guiou para um cantinho junto de algumas árvores.

- Acabamos de chegar.- disse ele. – Vamos acender uma fogueira.

- Ei, eu não vim aqui para trabalhar!- brincou ela. – Onde está a bebida?

Sawyer tirou três garrafinhas do bolso. Ana sorriu, mas disse:

- É só isso que você tem?

- Se quiser mais, _muchacha_, vai ter que merecer!

Ela deu de ombros e estendeu sua mão para que ele lhe desse uma das garrafinhas. Sawyer entregou-lhe uma e então acendeu uma pequena fogueira rapidamente. De tanto fazer esta tarefa havia ficado habilidoso nisso. Ana sentou ao redor da fogueira e abriu a tampa da garrafa, bebendo direto do gargalo, mas tossiu um pouco antes que conseguisse beber muito.

- O que é isso? Absinto?- returcou sentindo-se engasgada com a bebida.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- É, dizem que a bebida álcoolica apura com o passar do tempo.

Apesar de sua reação, Ana bebeu mais um gole e dessa vez não tossiu.

- Quando foi a primeira vez que bebeu?- Sawyer perguntou, abrindo outra garrafinha e bebendo no gargalo também.

Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto como se estivesse tentando se lembrar:

- Hum...eu tinha 14 anos.

- 14 anos?- retrucou ele. – Ganhei de você. Eu tinha 12!

- Nossa! Que precoce!- ela debochou.

- Eu te conto a minha história se você me contar a sua.- Sawyer sugeriu tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Talvez eu te conte se ficar bêbada o bastante!

Ele riu.

- Nada disso! Conta logo! Ora, o que você tem a perder nesta ilha esquecida por todos? Parece que nunca sairemos mesmo daqui.

Ana ficou séria.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Nós tentamos. Fizemos a droga de uma jangada! E no final fomos parar do outro lado da ilha onde fomos torturados por uma mulher maluca!

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Sem ressentimentos.- ele disse.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Ana dizer:

- Como sabemos que podemos confiar naquele homem que disse que se não ultrapassassémos aquela linha na floresta ficaríamos bem?

- Eu não confio nele!- Sawyer afirmou de imediato. – Aquele filho da puta desgraçado atirou em mim.

- Eu também não confio nele.- disse Ana. – Não depois do que eles fizeram no nosso acampamento, depois de terem levado as crianças...

- O Locke acha que temos que deixar as coisas como estão, mas eu estou apenas esperando uma oportunidade pra me livrar daquele desgraçado!

- O Jack acha que devemos estar preparados caso eles venham atrás de nós novamente.

- Preparados como?- Sawyer quis saber.

- Ele me pediu para montar um exército.- Ana contou.

- Um exército? Com o povo do nosso acampamento?- inquiriu ele com ar de riso. – É claro! Já consigo até ver o Bernard, Hurley e aquela garota metida a gostosa chamada Nikki empunhando estacas e bambus contra os Outros! Quando é que o doutor vai cair na real?

- Ele apenas está tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema. Não dá para nós ficarmos aqui fingindo que está tudo bem, brincando de estarmos de férias eternas numa praia paradisíaca porque nesta ilha tem gente querendo nos matar e parece que aqui neste acampamento as pessoas não tem nenhuma noção disso!

- Já passamos por muita coisa aqui!- Sawyer retrucou. – O garoto do Michaael sumiu, a Claire foi levada e ficou desaparecida por mais de uma semana, o Scott foi morto, teve os dedos e o pescoço quebrados, então não venha me dizer que não temos noção do que esses caras podem fazer!

Ana deu um meio sorriso.

- Falando assim consegue até me fazer pensar que você se importa.

- Estou protegendo o meu traseiro, _chica_, só isso! Não se iluda!

Ele abriu a última garrafa para dividir com ela.

- E quanto à você, acredita tanto quanto o Jack que fazer um exército resolveria alguma coisa?

Ela pegou a última garrafinha das mãos dele e deu uma boa golada.

- Treinar um exército seria melhor do que ficar aqui imaginando se estaremos vivos no dia seguinte.

Sawyer pegou a garrafinha de volta e tomou um gole.

- Se quer mesmo montar um exército, deveria falar com o Sayid. Ele foi da Guarda Republicana do Iraque. Torturador de primeira!

- Prefiro trabalhar sozinha.- disse Ana. – Além do mais, certamente não sou a pessoa preferida dele.

- O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa. Apenas aconteceu.- disse Sawyer surpreendendo Ana-Lucia com seu comentário. Ela não esperava palavras de comforto para o que fizera vindo dele, mas apreciou o comentário. Mesmo assim não disse nada a respeito disso, tomou seu último gole da bebida e entregou a garrafa já quase vazia para ele.

- Preciso ir!

- Mas já?- protestou Sawyer. – Eu tinha planos de ir buscar mais garrafinhas. Eu estava errado, você sabe beber!

Ana deu uma risadinha.

- Fica pra próxima, cowboy!

- Eu tentei!- disse ele virando o último gole da bebida na boca e apreciando o traseiro dela enquanto Ana se afastava. – Belo traseiro!- comentou consigo mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de passar boa parte do dia na escotilha, Jack resolveu voltar para a praia e dormir com Ana naquela noite. Sentia falta de estar com ela. Estivera mais ocupado do que de costume. Porém, quando foi procurá-la em sua tenda não a encontrou.

- Procurando pela Ana-Lucia?

Ele se surpreendeu com a voz de Kate por trás dele.

- É!- respondeu ele um pouco embaraçado, mas não deveria, todos no acampamento já sabiam que ele e Ana-Lucia estavam juntos.

- Ouvi dizer que ela foi vista caminhando com o Sawyer mais cedo.- disse Kate cheia de maldade antes de se afastar dele.

Jack franziu o cenho.

"Caminhando com o Sawyer?", pensou. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum já que Ana-Lucia lhe dissera tantas vezes o quanto não gostava de Sawyer e ele também sabia o quanto ele a tinha importunado nas últimas semanas embora ela nunca tivesse dito a ele o que Sawyer realmente estava fazendo. Toda vez que ele perguntava ela fugia do assunto.

- Procurando por mim, baby?- Ana indagou com um sorriso ao ver Jack parado diante de sua barraca. Mas o olhar dele não foi nada amistoso.

- Estava passeando com o Sawyer?- ele indagou sem fazer rodeios.

Continua...


End file.
